


Becoming Daddy’s Good Girl

by swimgirl5665



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Erotica - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgirl5665/pseuds/swimgirl5665





	1. Chapter One: Dressing Room Submission

“You take care of your father and be a good girl, Melody,” my mother said as she stood in the doorway of our house, her the tight, gold necklace glinting about her throat. She always wore it. The thin chain kept the heart-shaped locket pressed to the hollow of her throat. Her braid of brown hair fell off her right shoulder and down the front of her conservative dress. My mom always wore the most conservative dress. She was such a fifties housewife, staying at home, keeping everything clean, being subservient to dad.

Like always subservient. She would fetch him beers when he watched TV after work and always made sure his coffee was topped off during breakfast. Every day when he came home from work, Mom would be waiting for him, ready to take his jacket and massage his feet.

And she did it with a smile on her face. She loved my dad. And I didn’t blame him. He was a handsome man, tall, dark-haired, and muscular. Sometimes he made my fourteen-year-old body ache with desires and I would have to masturbate in my room hoping my twin sister Alice didn’t notice.

Now Alice and I weren’t identical twins but fraternal. We looked as much alike as any other normal set of sisters. She was taller and slimmer than I was but my breasts were bigger and my hair finer. It fell in a similar braid to my mother’s down my back, almost the same shade of brown.

“Mom, we’re going to be late,” Alice shouted from the car, her head shoved through, her bushy, tawny hair spilling about her delicate face. We both inherited Mom’s small nose and delicate cheekbones, making us look fragile and innocent.

“In a moment, dear,” my mom shouted, always full of patience. She turned to me and stroked my hair. “While I’m gone it will be up to you to take care of him, okay. Be obedient and a good girl. I know you will be. You love being a good girl for your daddy.”

My cheeks warmed. Ever since I realized that my dad was a muscular hunk beneath the dress shirts he wore for his office job, I found myself wanting to do whatever he said, running errands, fetching him drinks, doing things Mom normally did for him so I could be around him. It made my heart almost float out of my chest when I did.

I just wanted to be close to my dad. I was a daddy’s girl, but so were lots of my friends. My friends, including my best friend Sun, were all jealous that I had the cutest dad.

Alice, on the other hand, was a brat. I was glad she was going with Mom to Grandma’s. Three weeks of just me and Dad while Mom helped Grandma adjust after Grandpa’s hip surgery. I could have gone, but it was my choice to stay.

And I would get to spend so much time with Daddy. So of course I declined. It was so boring at Grandma’s. I loved her and Grandpa, I did, but there was nothing to do there but be board. They barely had internet and no cable, just rabbit ears on a black and white TV.

“I’ll be good for Dad,” I smiled.

She sighed. “You don’t call him Daddy anymore. I get it, you’re getting older, but it always made him happy when you call him Daddy.”

“It does?” I asked, a hot thrill shooting through me. Daddy. It felt so naughty to call him that at my age. I squirmed my hips, my nipples hardening in my bra.

She nodded her head. “Now you be good. Do everything he tells you. Fourteen is not too old to be spanked over your father’s knee.”

I blushed. Once, I had seen Dad spanking Mom a few weeks ago. They were in their bedroom, but the door had been cracked. It was Saturday and my sister and I were supposed to be weeding the garden. I slipped in to change my clothes—my tight shorts were proving impractical to moving—and heard the slaps. At first, I thought dad was hurting her until I glimpsed her face.

Mom loved to be spanked.

The image rose in my mind. My mother naked, her large breasts pressing against Dad’s muscular thigh, her round bottom red and wiggling as he slammed his broad hand on her flesh. Her head had risen with each spanking, her toes curling. I caught a glimpse between her legs. She was shaved and looked so youthful. And with her hair braided, she seemed more like a little girl being spanked by her daddy than a wife playing with her husband.

I had only watched for a minute before I was so afraid I ran. I burst into my bedroom, shoved my hands down my shorts, and rubbed at my pussy lips. I was so wet. I had never masturbated with such a frenetic need as I pictured Dad’s muscular chest, covered in barbwire tattoos, rippling as he drew back his arm and spanked me.

“Melody,” my mother said, bringing me out of my fantasy. “You are going to behave, right?”

“I’ll be Daddy’s good girl,” I smiled.

“Good.” Dad’s voice rumbled behind me.

Startled, I let out a squeak and turned around, my hands clasped before me as Dad, wearing a plain, white t-shirt that molded to his muscles, walked up. Mom lowered her head and clasped her hands before her. Dad stopped before her, ignoring me, and raised her chin.

“Dear,” Mom said, “Melody has promised to take care of you while I am gone. I hope she will be a satisfactory replacement.”

“Once I have her trained,” Dad answered, his thumb brushing her cheeks.

“Good.” A smile played on Mom’s lips. “Then, with your permission, dear, I would like to go and visit my parents.”

“Granted.”

Permission? Why did Mom need permission?

Dad seized Mom’s lips in a kiss. My eyes widened at the unbridled passion. Mom shuddered, her eyes closed while Dad owned her lips. He still held her chin as he kissed her. She moaned, her hips shuddering, her hands squeezed tight together. And then he broke it. Mom took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed.

“I love you, dear.”

Dad nodded, his thumb still caressing her cheek, an intimate touch. Wild thoughts of Dad touching me like that spilled through my mind. A heat ignited between my thighs, wet, molten passion. The urge to run upstairs and masturbate seized me as Dad patted Mom’s ass as she walked away, a laugh on her lips and a saucy look in her eyes.

They were so affectionate.

“Well,” Dad said, staring down at me. He cupped my chin and lifted my eyes. Would he kiss me now? “It is just me and you. Your Mother promises me you will behave.”

“Of course…Daddy.”

His lips twitched, a smile almost forming. “Good.” He kissed me on my forehead instead of my lips. My flesh burned where he touched me. I shuddered. “Go fetch me a beer, the game’s about to start.”

“Yes, Daddy.” My heart beat in my chest as I turned and raced to the kitchen.

I thought I felt Dad’s eyes on my ass. I wore an old pair of jeans—I was supposed to go school shopping with Mom and Alice tomorrow—and they were tight. They hugged my rear and legs. I had grown since I bought them.

I hoped he was watching. It made me feel so womanly. Mom was gone. It was my place to be the woman of the house and make sure the man was taken care of.

My teachers at school would be horrified. Especially Ms. Gardner and Mrs. Thompson. They were always talking about how women didn’t have to serve men and being a housewife was “internalized misogyny.” But it was nice to serve. It made me happy.

What was so wrong with that?

Nothing.

Of course, I never contradicted my teachers. And I never told them about my mother. She was almost straight out of the ancient TV show that sometimes appeared on Nickelodeon late at night—Leave it to Beaver. But she wasn’t faking her happiness. She was always humming and singing as she cooked or clean.

“Your father earns the money and provides for us,” she would say, “and he works hard to do it. So I work just as hard at home making our life pleasant. Your father appreciates what I do, and I appreciate what he does. We compliment each other.”

Hearing her say it made it sound like the most romantic thing in the world.

My head buzzed with images of me being Daddy’s wife. Cooking and cleaning, waiting for him to come home, then I would massage his feet after his hard day while we talked. They always laughed when Mom massaged his feet. It was their private time. Alice and I were banished to our bedrooms or elsewhere during it.

I brought the beer to Daddy.

“Thank you, Melody,” he said, taking it and giving me a nod.

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” I smiled.

He patted the arm of his recliner while the announcer called the baseball game. The Mariners were playing the A’s, and the first pitch had just been thrown. I sat on the chair’s arm and leaned back, Daddy’s arm going around my waist.

It was wonderful. I smiled, loving being near him even if it meant watching a boring baseball game. Twice more he sent me to get him another beer. I returned with his drink and diet cokes for myself. I even started getting into the game, and when the Mariners won, Daddy hugged me to his chest.

He smelled so manly. The hot itch returned to me. I squirmed, my cheeks burning, suddenly so embarrassed. “I have to go make dinner, Daddy.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He kissed me on the forehead.

I crawled off the recliner, my thighs squeezed tight. I really did have to start dinner, but I wanted to masturbate so badly. “Daddy, Mom was supposed to take me clothing shopping tomorrow.”

“I’ll take you.” his eyes fell on mine. So strong. “But you won’t buy anything without my approval.”

Part of me wanted to revolt. What did my dad know about clothes? He would probably try to dress me like Mom. Long skirts, loose blouses, nothing to show off my growing body. I liked to dress in tight jeans, short shorts, and daring skirts. But I had promised to be a good girl for Daddy.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he smiled.

My heart thudded for joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so tired the next morning. I couldn’t sleep last night. Thoughts of taking over all of Mom’s duties for Daddy filled my thoughts. I had rubbed my poor pussy raw masturbating last night. But I couldn’t stop. The idea gripped me. Massaging his feet, stripping him naked, laying beneath him as he pumped his cock in and out of me.

I knew about sex. Several of my friends had had sex, and they told me all about how disappointing the boys were the first times. “I wish I had a man do it,” they all said. “Someone older and sexier. Like your Dad, Melody.”

“I would totally let your dad pop my cherry,” Sun had giggled.

“Older men know how to get the job done,” Tiffany had proclaimed. “Trust me.”

“Every girl knows it,” agreed Donna. “But good luck finding an older man that isn’t a perv. He needs to be perfect. I bet your Dad would be perfect. Maybe I should spend the night.”

I had said no. There was no way I was letting Donna near my dad, not with the hungry look in her eye.

Now my thoughts were consumed with him. We were all alone. Three times I stood up and walked to my bedroom door, set on walking down the hall and slipping into bed with Daddy. But it was also so scary. I wanted him so badly, but incest was wrong. He wouldn’t want to sleep with me and cheat on Mom.

He was a good man not a pervert.

The third time I had stood at my door, gripping the nub, my stomach twisting. I listened. The house was so quiet. I strained to hear him in his bedroom. I imagined him awake, burning with desires for me, waiting for me to come and perform Mom’s wifely duties with him.

But I chickened out and ran back to my bed. And then masturbated to another orgasm.

I almost overslept and forgot to make Daddy breakfast. But I remembered at the last minute and rushed downstairs wearing only my thin nightgown. I whipped up Sunday breakfast and had it ready when Daddy came down at his usual 8 AM.

It was after breakfast he took me to the mall. I held his arm as we walked through the mall. I noticed the other girls and women who looked at them and a prideful surge went through him. He was desired but he was mine.

Until Mom got back.

I led Daddy to the first store, pulling him past the shoplifting detectors and into the vibrant clothing store. Everywhere I looked were frilly, feminine items. Daddy was the opposite of it all, standing tall, muscular, hunky.

“I only want you to buy skirts,” Daddy said. “I like my girls in skirts.”

“Is that why Mom never wears jeans or pants?”

Daddy nodded. “And you’re at that age where you should do the same.”

“But long skirts, like Mom? Hers are so boring.”

A smile crossed his lips. “Sweetheart, buy the shortest, tightest skirts you want. You have gorgeous legs. Let Daddy see them.”

Heat rushed up my legs. “Yes, Daddy,” I squeaked then turned away, my cheeks on fire. Daddy wanted to see my legs. I wish I was wearing a skirt right now instead of stupid shorts.

There were so many wonderful skirts. Short tennis skirts, pleated skirts, pencil skirts, flowery skirts, knee-length skirts, mid-thigh skirts, even shorter ones. I felt so daring when I grabbed on of those, imagining it only falling past my rear and not much else. It would show off so much of my legs. Daddy didn’t complain as I handed him another skirt to hold. He threw them over his muscular arms, a patient smile on his lips as he glanced at what I bought.

I liked flashy skirts with bright colors, drawing the eye.

And then I had to find blouses to go with them. We headed across the store where I snagged halter tops, peasant blouses, V-necks, scoop necks, baby doll t-shirts, belly shirts. With each one I considered which bottom it would go with, making my outfit plans. This top could go with three different skirts, bu this one only went with one. I took the top that could match three skirts.

Variety. I needed to mix up my clothing. I couldn’t wear the same outfit combinations all the time.

With a dozen blouses and skirts chosen, I headed into the back for the changing rooms. “I can’t wait to see how pretty you look,” Daddy said as I closed the door.

My cheeks blushed. I looked out the louvered slats. I could sort of see through them from my side, glimpsing his legs in his blue jeans while I pulled off the t-shirt I wore. A sudden surge of excitement went through me as I wiggled out of my shorts.

I was almost naked in here and Daddy was just on the other side.

I grabbed a knee-length skirt and a halter top that went well with it, adjusting my bra. I would have to get a strapless bra to wear with the halter top, my straps were too obvious. I stared at myself in the mirror, turning, loving how my braid of dark-brown hair fell down my back, almost reaching the soft swell of my rear. The skirt fell lovely across my butt. I shifted my hips, loving how the hem swayed about my legs.

“You dressed yet?”

“Coming, Daddy,” I giggled. “You need to be patient when girls are trying on clothing.”

“I’m not good at patience. I like to take what I want.”

A hot wave rushed through me. I almost said, “You can take me, Daddy,” but that would be absolutely stupid.

I stepped out, standing before him, suddenly so afraid. What if he hated it. His arms folded before him, his eyes studying me as I fidgeted. I played with my fingers before him, wishing he would say something.

“Straighten your back,” he said. “And turn around. Let me get a good look at you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said, my spine snapping straight. Then I turned, putting a little sway into my hips to really make the skirt swirl. “Do you…like it, Daddy?”

“The skirt’s a little long,” he said, “but your top is great. We’ll need to get you a strapless bra. Unless you already own one?”

“I don’t, Daddy.”

“We’ll fix that.”

I swallowed then reached for the door and opened it. I slipped in. Only the door didn’t close behind me right away. I turned and gasped as Daddy stood in there with me, his arms folded, his eyes on me as I clutched the next top.

“Well, this will be faster,” he nodded, his eyes rolling up and down my body. “You won’t have to keep coming and going.”

“I…I don’t think it’s allowed for you to be in here, Daddy,” I trembled.

“I don’t care.” His eyes were so dark and commanding. “Now change. Show me your next lovely outfit.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I hastened to obey him. I pulled off the halter top. I felt so naked in just my bra, cupping my round breasts. My nipples were so hard, poking at the front. I don’t know why. I had worn my bikini around Daddy before and it showed just as much flesh. I wiggled out of my skirt, bending over to step out of it and pointing my panty-clad rear at Daddy.

“Cute pair,” he said. “Black. I like them.”

“Black? What…” My panties. My cheeks burned even more and the hot itch between my thighs swelled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re growing up so fast.”

I straightened and pulled on a red, V necked blouse and turned to face him.

His cock bulged the front of his jeans. I froze, half-pulling on the top, my right arm through the sleeve, my left arm searching for the armhole. I sucked in a deep breath. Daddy was turned on right now.

I turned him on.

“Keep changing,” he ordered. “Don’t stop. I need to approve all your outfits.”

“D-do you approve all of Mom’s?”

“Why do you think I take her shopping? Your mother dresses to please me. She’s a good girl. And I know you want to be just like her, another good girl for Daddy.”

“I do,” I whispered. I pulled the top over my head and pulled my braid out the back. Then I grabbed a jean skirt I thought would be quite cute with this top. I stepped into the skirt, pulling it up my hips. It was tight. I sucked in a breath to get it up over me and then zipped up the side. It fell to my mid-thigh, a few artfully worn through spots showing off my pale thighs beneath.

Daddy nodded his head as I turned. “Now bend over,” he ordered. “Touch your toes.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I knew I had to do it with my ass facing him. I bent over, the skirt sliding up my thighs, revealing more and more of my flesh. I almost wished it was short enough to flash my panties at Daddy. The hot itch between my legs grew even hotter. I had to be wet, my panties soaking up my excitement.

I wanted to escape to a bathroom and masturbate.

“D-do you like them?” A tremble ran through me.

“They are perfect. You have great taste in clothing.” His hand stroked my bare thigh right beneath the hem of my skirt. I shuddered and moaned, the blood rushing to my head as I stayed bent over. What was he doing. “Just perfect. Okay, try on the next.”

My virgin body trembled as I turned. I could still feel his hand on my thigh even though he stopped touching me. It was the most intimate contact I had ever had with another person. I didn’t date much—Daddy didn’t approve and, unlike Alice, I was a good girl. I had barely kissed a boy let alone let one really touch me.

It was amazing to feel his hand on me. As I stripped down to my underwear, I wanted Daddy to touch me again.

I grabbed the one very short skirt I selected. I had never worn a miniskirt before. It was made of a stretchy, black material that hugged my ass when I pulled it on. It felt so exposed. It ended right below my butt-cheek. As I pulled on a purple belly skirt with dangling, golden fringes around the hem, I felt like at any moment the skirt would slide up my flesh and expose my panties.

“Now that is a skirt,” Daddy said, as I faced him, the tasseled fringes caressing my belly and back as they swayed. “Yes, it is. Turn around. Let me see your ass.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I turned, so aware that I was turning him on. He groaned. His hands reached out, touching me. It was so wrong. No father should touch his daughter like that, especially not when she was underage, but I didn’t care. It was so wonderful. His hands so strong as they squeezed me.

“That’s my good girl,” he whispered as his hands kneaded me. “Mmm, you’re making Daddy so happy. Now bend over. Let’s see how this skirt moves.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

My pussy clenched as I bent over. He let go of my ass as I did. I gasped when I pressed back into his cock bulging his jeans. I felt it along the top of my ass as I bent over, my braid falling to the floor. I fought the urge to grind back against him. My pussy was so itchy. I wanted to be touched.

Needed to be touched.

I didn’t care if it was my Daddy doing the touching.

That would just make it hotter.

“What a gorgeous skirt,” he groaned, gripping my hips. He moved, sliding his bulge up and down against my ass, moving it lower. It pressed against my pussy. I felt him through all our clothing. So big. So thick. Was he bigger than a normal guy? What would he feel like in me?

Incestuous passions gripped me. I wanted my father to fuck me right here, right now.

“Melody, kneel,” he ordered, grinding harder against me.”

“Kneel?”

His hand smacked on my ass. I yelped as the burning pain shot through me. I didn’t understand why that made my pussy even warmer. “I gave you an order. What happens when girls are bad.”

“We’re spanked, Daddy.”

He rubbed my ass where his hand landed. “Well?”

I spun around and knelt before him, the thin carpet of the changing room rough on my knees. I stared up at him. He seemed even taller than usual. The changing room’s light shone above his head, making him a dark shadow.

“You’ve made me hard,” he continued. “You’ve excited me. Good girls take care of the problems they create.”

I stared at his cock, my eyes widening. “I…What are you wanting me to do, Daddy?” This couldn’t be happening. This really couldn’t. We were in the changing room. I know I was horny and wanted my Daddy, but they were just fantasies.

Incestuous, forbidden fantasies.

“I am telling you to pull out my cock and suck it until I cum. You will swallow every drop. If you don’t, I will spank you so hard when we get home.” His hand reached out and seized my braid. “You promised to be a good girl, Melody.”

“I did, Daddy.” I licked my lips, staring at his bulge. “But…but…what about Mom?”

“What about her? She’s not here. You are. What will it be, young lady?”

Another wave of heat washed through me. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

My hands trembled as they reached for the zipper of his jeans. I had never sucked a cock before. I had only heard my friends whispering and giggling about it. I needed to watch my teeth, use my tongue. Lick it and suck it.

The zipper rasped as I pulled it down. His cock pressed at the open fly, tenting a pair of dark-blue boxers. My breath quickened as I reached up and hooked my fingers in the waistband. I froze. I couldn’t believe this was happening.

Daddy seized my braid. “Do you want a spanking, young lady?”

His stern voice compelled me. I would be a good girl for Daddy. I hauled them down. His dick popped out, bouncing before me. A flick of something wet splattered my cheek. It was warm. More juices leaked out of the tip of his cock.

“Lick the precum up then suck,” he growled, still holding on to my braid.

I leaned forward and licked.

Daddy groaned as my tongue slid across his warm, spongy tip. Then I reached the drop of clear fluid—his precum. It didn’t have much flavor, a little salty. Not bad at all. An erotic thrill went through me as I licked again. And again.

I was blowing my Daddy’s cock.

My lips opened wider. I sucked the tip into my mouth. My tongue explored it as I remembered my friend’s words. I sucked, my lips forming a tight seal, my cheeks pulling inward. Daddy groaned again, louder.

I pleased him. I made him hard and I would be a good girl and take care of his erection. Mommy wasn’t here to do it.

My hands seized his cock. He felt so huge in my grip. I stroked my fists up and down his shaft, brushing my lips. His dick throbbed with his heart beat, pulsing with his passion. I stared up at Daddy and his shadowed face.

“That’s it,” he panted. “Melody, you’re being such a good girl for Daddy.”

I sucked harder. I fisted him faster. My tongue swirled circles about the tip as more and more of his precum filled my mouth. My head bobbed. I took more of his cock into my mouth. Daddy loved it. His hand pulled on my braid, encouraging me.

My hips shifted. My pussy was so wet. I bet there was a big wet spot. When I masturbated tonight, I would relive this over and over, remembering every taste and smell. When I breathed in, I smelled his musk. It was intense, rising out of his thick, dark curls.

“Such a good girl,” he groaned. “And good girls swallow every drop.”

I moaned a yes about his dick. Daddy was about to cum. My right hand, curious, left his cock and found his heavy balls. They were thick, swelling his sack. His cum filled them. In a moment, his jizz would feel my mouth.

I massaged them, eager for the treat. I didn’t care if this was wrong. My Daddy told me to do something, and I would do it. I was his good girl.

“My good girl,” he echoed. My heart fluttered and my virgin pussy clenched every time he said. “My good, wonderful girl.”

His hips thrust forward, pushing his cock to the back of my throat. Then he drew back while I sucked. He growled. His balls twitched. His hand tightened on my braid as his cum squirted into my mouth.

I gasped at the force of the first blast of jizz splashing at the back of my throat. It was thick and salty. And then a second and third blast followed. I moaned, shocked at how hard he erupted and how much flowed into my mouth. More and more pumped into me, overflowing my mouth.

I had to swallow. I gulped. Daddy’s seed poured down my throat and warmed my belly. I swallowed again and again. It was so salty, but not terrible. It was my daddy’s, and that made it better. He grunted with each blast, his head tossing back, the light illuminating the primal passion crossing his face.

And then he grunted the last time. “Mmm, so good. Melody, you did a great job giving you first blowjob.”

His cock pulled from my mouth. “Thank you, Daddy.” Then I realized some of his cum trickled down my chin. My eyes widened. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I really did my best to swallow all your jizz.”

He laughed and pulled on my braid. I winced and stood. “Sweetheart, your mother can’t always contain my flood, either. I know you swallowed as much as you could. But let’s get you cleaned up.” He knelt before me and reached beneath my miniskirt. He yanked down my panties. The hot, tart musk of my pussy filled my nose. He chuckled again. “Someone’s excited.”

He held up my panties. A dark spot soaked the material even darker. I blushed as he reached out and wiped my face clean. I smelled my pussy even stronger. I had the sudden urge to taste myself. I had always been curious, but chickened out licking the juicy crotch.

Daddy pocketed the panties in his jeans and said, “Well, let’s continue.”

Daddy loved the rest of my outfits. He told me to wear the miniskirt and belly shirt and we headed to the counter to pay. I was so aware I didn’t have panties on beneath. Cool, air-conditioned breezes swirled up my legs and caressed my bare lips. I trembled as Daddy paid, my hands constantly pulling down the skirt, making sure I didn’t show anything.

Daddy noticed. It amused him.

I had to walk in front of Daddy on the way to the lingerie store to buy me new bras and panties. Every time I glanced back, he had a hungry smile on my lips, his eyes locked on my ass. My cheeks burned. My pussy leaked excitement. I felt the juices trickled down my thighs. People had to notice.

It was so embarrassing. But Daddy wanted me to do it. Even though my cheeks burned with shame, I was also so horny. I could explode at the slightest touch. No wonder Mom did everything Dad wanted it if was this exciting to obey and be a good girl.

“Oh, hello,” the teenage worker greeted when we walked into the shop. She was a few years older than me. “Out with Daddy, huh?”

“Yes,” I blushed, squirming, embarrassed. I was old enough that I shouldn’t have my father with me shopping for bra and panties.

“Come on,” Dad said, putting his hand on my lower back and subtly pushing me, guiding me to the racier bras and panties.

“Wow, you have a cool Dad,” the girl laughed as Dad pulled out a lacy, almost completely see through pair of soft-purple panties.

“Thanks,” I blushed as Daddy grabbed a red thong with a lacy, black bow in the tiny triangle of material that would appear above my butt.

I didn’t choose a single pair. Daddy chose them all. I was dressing to please him now. He found me several bras without straps, and others that matched my underwear and were equally racy. I blushed to my roots when he grabbed one bra that had holes cut out for my nipples to poke through.

He grabbed a pair of crotchless panties to go with it.

“Very cool dad,” laughed the girl when she noticed.

“Now lets go try these on,” Daddy said, guiding me through the store as I held an armful of lacy, beautiful things.

“Yes, Daddy.”

When we reached the stall and my dad opened it and went to follow me in, the girl objected. “Sir, you’re not going in there.”

“I’m her father,” he said. “And I will not be questioned by a girl half my age. Show some respect or I will bend you over my knee and spank you the way your father should have.”

She blinked and swallowed. “I…I… Sorry sir.”

“Now I need to make sure everything is perfect for my little girl.”

The salesgirl blushed and shifted her shoulders, not sure what to say. Dad closed the door behind us. She did not object. I grinned at Daddy. He was such a stud.

Another bulge tented Daddy’s jeans as I pulled off my belly shirt and reached behind me to remove my bra. He had already seen my pussy, but he hadn’t seen my breasts. I took a deep breath. They were so small compared to Mom’s. Sure they were bigger than Alice’s, and they were nice and firm while my nipples made impressive nubs, but would he like them?

But Mom had large tits. Even in her conservative blouses, it was obvious she was packing.

I unhooked my bra and shifted my shoulders. The straps fell down them. I took a deep breath and pulled the cups away from my breasts. Daddy’s eyes fell on my round, firm breasts. His hands seized them. I gasped, my nipples aching as his palms rubbed them.

“Daddy,” I moaned, trembling I stared up at him. “D-do you like them?”

“They’re gorgeous,” Daddy growled, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples.

I gasped. It was amazing. My eyes widened. Pleasure shot straight down to my pussy like there was an express elevator through my nerves connecting them. My pussy clenched as he rubbed harder, his fingers digging into my flesh.

“I-I’m glad you like them, Daddy.”

His right hand slid up from my breast, caressed my neck, and then lifted my head. Daddy leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes as his strong lips moved against mine. His fingers pinched my right nipple as I sighed into the kiss. He claimed me. I was his good girl.

I was breathless when he broke the kiss. Then I gasped when I realized my hands were on his side, rubbing his muscles through his shirt. I couldn’t help it. He as so strong. I slipped down the front, rubbing his abs.

“You’re hard again, Daddy. Do you need me to blow you?”

“I need you to turn around, lean against the wall, and get ready to have your cherry popped.”

“I-in the store?” I gasped. “With the girl out there? What if she hears us?”

His smile grinned. “Your mother always loves it when I fuck her in the changing room. I bet you will, too. You love the danger. You were dripping wet on the walk over here, afraid someone would notice you weren’t wearing panties while not understanding why it made you so wet.”

“I didn’t understand, Daddy. I was scared but…thrilled. Exhilarated.”

“Now turn around,” he growled as he popped the fastener of his jeans. “And be quiet. You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

“No, Daddy.” I turned and leaned against the wall, bracing myself as I trembled.

I was about to lose my virginity. And not in a bed with romantic music playing on my honeymoon. Not even with a boy I snuck into the house who I was crazy in love with. I even thought I might lose in the backseat of a car on a date.

But I never thought I would lose it to my father in the dressing room. This wasn’t romantic.

It was something better. Something more exhilarating, more existing. It was sexier.

My pussy clenched as his zipper rasped. I looked over my shoulder as Daddy pulled out his dick. He stroked it. He was hard again, the tip throbbing with pleasure. I remembered how wide he was. Could he fit back there?

His hands seized my slim hips, pulling me back a bit and forcing me to bend over more to keep leaning. His dick prodded the cheeks of my ass, smearing precum as he moved. It traced a pattern of burning bliss on my ass.

And then he grabbed it. He guided it between my legs. My eyes widened as he rubbed it on my virgin flesh. My heart pounded so hard I thought it would explode out of me. He rubbed his cock up and down my cunt and found my hymen.

“Daddy,” I moaned, still looking over my shoulder at him.

“I think you need a gag,” he grinned and pulled my dirty panties out of his pocket. He shoved it into my mouth.

I tasted my tart juices and his salty cum.

Daddy thrust his cock.

I moaned into the panties, my head snapping back while his dick reamed my pussy. My hymen hardly stopped him. In moments he was in me, stretching my hole wider and wider. I groaned louder through the panties, pain burning in my depths as his cock buried into me. His groin pressed into my ass as his hands hugged me.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Just relax and take Daddy’s cock. Don’t be afraid. I always make sure good girls are rewarded.”

His left hand wandered up and seized my left breast. He pinched the nipple while his right hand went south. It shoved between my legs and rubbed at my soft curls before he found my favorite place on my body.

My clitoris.

I moaned “Daddy” into my panties as he rubbed it. My pussy clenched on his cock. Pleasure replaced pain. His diddling washed it away. I shifted my hips, his cock moving inside of me. My eyes widened. More pleasure rippled out of my pussy.

“That’s it,” he groaned. “You’re becoming Daddy’s good girl.”

His hips drew back. My pussy clung to his flesh. My back arched and my hips shifted. I moaned again, loving every inch of his flesh. He rubbed harder at my clit. Duel delights washed through my body.

Daddy thrust in.

My head snapped up again. I bucked and moaned. It was so amazing. His cock slid through my folds. His groin slapped into my butt. I moaned into the panties, loving every moment of our incestuous union of flesh. The very cock that fucked my mother and spurted the cum that conceived me now hammered my own pussy.

I was Daddy’s good girl.

The thought, combined with my day’s worth of excitement. The salesgirl was just outside the door, unaware we were committing such an incestuous act. My pussy clenched down on Daddy’s cock while my clit throbbed beneath his strumming fingers.

I came.

It was the best orgasm ever. All my masturbation paled to the delight of Daddy’s cock fucking my pussy.

The pleasure shot through me in powerful waves. My body undulated with each one. They reached my mind, smothering my thoughts in delight. The small changing room spun about me as my body drank in every blast of Daddy’s taboo seed while I moaned into my panties.

Stars danced in my eyes.

My Daddy’s cock fucked me faster.

The pleasure kept building. Swelling. I moaned again and again. His dick thrust harder and harder. My orgasm didn’t stop. It kept going, drowning me in bliss. I bit down on my panties as the ecstasy consumed me.

“My good girl,” he groaned as he buried his cock into me.

His dick erupted.

His cum flooded my pussy.

I felt so close with Daddy. I was his woman, his good girl. His hands stroked me as he gasped for his breath. His incestuous seed was in me. I wasn’t on birth control. I didn’t care if we conceived a child. I never wanted him to let me go.

“Is everything all right in there?” the salesgirl asked.

“Perfect,” Daddy answered and pulled his dick out of my pussy. “Right, sweetheart?”

I pulled my panties out of my mouth. “It’s wonderful,” I sighed. “So many beautiful panties and bras. I’m such a lucky girl.”

“Sounds like it,” laughed the salesgirl. “My Dad would never buy me such…daring panties and bras.”

“I guess you weren’t a good girl.” I was. And I earned my reward. It dripped out of me.

I stepped into my dirty panties to contain it. I couldn’t wait for the rest of our three weeks alone.


	2. Chapter Two: Bad Girls Get Spanked

When my mom took my fraternal twin sister to visit my grandparents for three weeks she made me promise to take care of Daddy. But I very much doubt she meant for her fourteen-year-old daughter to take over all her wifely duties.

But Daddy did. And I wanted to be a good girl like I promised Mom.

Yesterday, Daddy took my virginity in the changing room of a lingerie store. I was modeling my new sexy underwear for him, and that excited him. His dick was so hard, in such pain, I had to be a good girl and satisfy him.

And it was amazing submitting to him. I surrendered my body to Daddy and he rewarded me with ecstasy. His thick cock popped my chair and had had me moaning. It was so risky. We could have been caught, but Daddy didn’t care.

He reveled in the risk. It made the sex so hot.

Since I was on Summer break, Daddy expected me to clean the house. And be naked the whole time. I wondered if he made Mom do this. She was so submissive, too. She was always waiting on him, loving him by keeping the house clean, making great meals, and giving him constant sex. My sister and I would hear them all the time.

She was such a fifties housewife. I learned at school that women shouldn’t be subservient to their husbands and boyfriends, but Mom was so happy doing it. And now I understood.

Which was why I cleaned the house naked. It was exciting. It brought such a rush. I wanted to call Mom and ask her if she did the same thing. Was she naked while my sister and I were in school? Did her hot pussy drip juices down her thighs as she scampered about the house, reveling in the thrill of nudity?

But I couldn’t ask her. Mom could never know how much I replaced her. It would break her heart. When she returned, I would go back to my normal role as daughter, and Mom would take care of Daddy the way she always had.

But I didn’t want this to end. Last night, in bed, Daddy had made love to me. He had licked and caressed and touched every wonderful part of my body. My pussy grew wetter just remembering his strong lips nuzzling into my cunt and tonguing me to orgasm after orgasm. I bucked and gasped on his bed, making all those wonderful noises Mom would make.

I understood. Daddy was amazing. Such a handsome, hunky stud.

I had dinner cooking in the crock-pot when Daddy came home. The moment I heard his car pull into the driveway, I did what Mom would do—I rushed to the door to greet him. I stood naked, trembling, my nipples hard atop my round breasts.

Keys jingled. Footsteps approached. I glimpsed his shadowy figure through the frosted window. I reached out and opened the door, smiling at my Daddy. He was so tall, his muscular chest stretching the dress shirt he wore. And his hair was dark. It made him seem so powerful and dangerous.

“How was your day, Daddy?” I asked as I took his briefcase.

“Good, good.” The slightest hint of a smile touched his lips as his eyes glanced down at my body. I straightened my back more, thrusting my round breasts out. I was proud of them. They were growing nicely, bigger than Alice’s, my fraternal twin. Her tits were smaller.

She was such a brat I was glad I had one thing better than her.

Daddy stepped into the house and closed the door before anyone saw I was naked. But the thrill made me so wet. I squeezed my thighs tight together as Daddy took off his suit jacket. I took that from him along with his tie. I knew Mom’s routine. I had seen it so many times growing up. It was always the same.

I raced upstairs to put the tie, suit jacket, and briefcase where they belonged before rushing back downstairs and finding dad sitting in his recliner. I froze, realizing there was something I had to do before the massage. Blushing, I dashed back to the kitchen to get him a bottle of his favorite beer.

I returned and presented it to him. He didn’t comment on my mistake.

“How was your day, Daddy?” I asked as I knelt down before him and unlaced his loafer.

“Long,” he groaned. “Lots of meetings. Idiots fucked up the project and they needed Daddy to rescue their asses.”

I smiled as I pulled off his loafer then the other. I set them aside before pulling off his dress socks and exposing his large feet. His toes were so thick. I grabbed his right foot and began massaging it. Mom had talked to me about it before.

“You need to dig your thumbs into his soles,” she had said a few weeks ago as she massaged Daddy’s foot. It was a rare time were I wasn’t banished from the living room like usual. Normally, my sister and I were not allowed to be in the living room when Mom massaged Daddy’s feet. “He likes the pressure to wipe away the stress. It’s wonderful and intimate. Right, dear?”

Daddy had nodded, staring down at Mom with this glint in his eyes.

The same glint he had now. I knew what it meant—possessive, dominating. He owned me. He was the reason I was naked and my brown hair was in a long braid. Daddy liked women with braided hair. Mom’s hair was always braided. I had seen Daddy holding it and leading her around like it was her leash while Mom smiled all the time.

Daddy drank his beer and we chit-chatted while I massaged his feet. I imagined other men would come home and watch TV before dinner, but my parents always talked about their day to each other, catching each other up as Mom massaged his foot.

I understood. It was so romantic. I felt so close to Daddy and so jealous of Mom. I hoped she never returned from Grandma’s.

After I massaged his feet, we had dinner. The chicken was a little rubbery from the crock-pot, but Daddy didn’t complain. Instead of watching TV after dinner, Daddy fucked me hard. It was so wonderful. He bent me over the dining room table and took me from behind. Then he threw me down on the couch and mounted me.

We ended up in his bed, the headboard banging while I screamed my lungs out in absolute delight.

I loved taking Mom’s place. I was Daddy’s good girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kneel,” Daddy ordered me the next morning. He was dressed and ready for work, but he held a tube in one hand and a curious, tapered object made of out stainless steel in the other. It was as thick as two of my fingers at its widest then tapered off to a rounded end. There was a small, circular handle at the bottom.

“Yes, Daddy,” I answered, not sure what was going on.

I pressed my face to the carpet. I was naked like yesterday. Daddy knelt behind me. Was he going to fuck me one last time before work? He had already taken me in the shower, pumping his incestuous cum into my teenage womb as my breasts rubbed against the tiled wall.

He parted my butt-cheeks. I gasped in shock. I had heard girls whisper about anal sex before. Was that what we were doing? A moment later, I gasped as a cold gel squirted against my butt-hole.

“Daddy?” I asked, a fearful whine in my voice. He was so big. I heard anal hurt.

“Good girls don’t complain,” Daddy said as he rubbed the slippery gel—no, it was lube—against my sphincter.

I shuddered at the strange sensations fluttering from my backdoor. I bit my lip and squirmed as he caressed my flesh. I hadn’t expected anything like this. What was he doing to me? My pussy itched as he stroked me.

And then he pressed something against my butt-hole. I wanted to let out another questioning moan. But I also wanted to be a good girl. My body trembled. My eyes bulged as my sphincter widened about the intruding device. It was cold, tapered. The object. He was putting it into my butt, stretching me out. I groaned, wanting to clench my sphincter and fight it.

But then Daddy would be bad.

“That’s it,” he said as it popped all the way into me, the wide handle sticking out of my rear and nestled between my butt-cheeks. “That’s Daddy’s good girl.”

I swallowed and nodded. It felt so strange. I shifted my hips and my bowels clenched on it. I was so aware of it. It felt so naughty back there. The itch in my pussy grew. Juices trickled out. I wanted to masturbate.

I wanted to be fucked.

“What is it, Daddy?”

“A butt plug,” he answered. “I need to get your ass ready.”

I bit my lip. “For your cock, Daddy?”

He seized my braid and turned my face to look at him. “What do you think.?”

“That I am your good girl, and good girls let their Daddies fuck their asses.”

I knew his kiss was my reward. My answer pleased him. I moaned into his lips, closing my eyes as I savored the passion. I loved him so much. My heart beat with excitement while my asshole clenched down on the butt plug.

Then he broke the kiss and straightened.

I licked my lips and blinked my eyes. “Do you…need me to relieve you, Daddy?”

“Yes,” he groaned, his dick tenting his slacks. “But I have to get to work. We’ll both suffer a bit today.”

I nodded.

“And Melody, no masturbating. Good girls only cum when Daddy lets them.”

I blinked. “Yes, Daddy.”

He kissed me again then I handed him his jacket and briefcase. He went out the door while I squirmed, the butt plug so deep in my ass. Every movement made me so aware of it and the burning sensations it churned.

Wonderful sensations. So naughty.

I so wanted to masturbate. My pussy begged to be touched and caressed. I would control myself and be Daddy’s good girl.

It was so hard. Every chore I did only made me hornier. I kept thinking about the butt plug. I couldn’t lie down and stop moving. I had to clean the entire house. All two stories, four bedrooms, two-and-a-half baths, and the basement. Well, not all of the basement. Daddy’s workshop, which dominated half the basement, was off-limits to Alice and me.

Mom called when I was eating a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich for lunch. I squirmed on the hard, dining room chair as I answered my phone. “Hi, Mom. How’s it going?”

“Hectic,” she answered. “But your Grandma and Grandpa are getting along better. Your grandpa’s adjusting.”

“Good.” I bit my lip. “Will you be coming home earlier?” I held my breath.

“I doubt it. So I hope you’re taking care of your father. He needs a woman’s touch in his life.”

“I am, Mom. I even massaged his feet last night.” And fucked him, sucked his cock, and let him lick my pussy. But I doubted Mom wanted to learn her underage daughter was fucking her husband.

“Good, good. And you’re doing everything he asks?”

“Everything,” I purred. It was so hard to keep the excitement out of my voice. “And we had so much fun shopping for clothes on Sunday.”

“I heard. Your Dad told me about it. You modeled some new underwear for him. I hope it’s not too racy. Your only fourteen, Melody.”

“Mom, all the girls are wearing panties like that,” I groaned. “And Daddy liked them.”

She laughed. “I’m sure he did. Well, I’m glad you two are getting along. And you are cleaning the house?”

“Yes, Mom.” Naked and with a butt plug in my ass.

“And cooking him breakfast and dinner?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, that’s wonderful. I miss you and your dad so much and… Alice, what are you doing?”

I heard my twin sister in the background being a brat. I waited while Mom and her had a quick spat. Mom came back on the phone. “I have to go. You’re sister is being Alice again.”

“You should spank her.”

“Discipline is your Daddy’s job. Alice will be in for a huge one when we get back.”

I giggled, looking forward to it. “Okay, Mom, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

And I did love my mom, even if she would take my place again when she returned. I didn’t want that. I wanted Daddy all to myself. I loved him so much. I squirmed on my chair, my pussy growing hotter and hotter as I relived our shower sex.

The water cascading down our bodies. The steam rising around us. His cock slamming into my pussy. It was so wrong. That was the cock that squirted the seed into my mother’s pussy and made me. And I wasn’t on birth control.

What if Daddy and I made a daughter of our own? I rubbed my belly, imaging my stomach growing rounder and rounder. Pregnant with my daddy’s baby. It was such a wicked thought. My pussy was so juicy and—

I caught my fingers sliding down my vulva to caress my pussy.

“Bad fingers,” I groaned and hopped off the chair.

I threw myself back into cleaning to take my mind away from my hot cunt. I washed my plate, wiped off the crumbs from the table, and cleaned up the puddle of my pussy juices off the wooden chair. Then I ran the swifter over the kitchen floor, the butt plug shifting in my asshole as I went back and forth.

It was such sweet torture.

Worse, I was running out of chores to do by three o’clock. I had cleaned everything—dusted, polished, scrubbed. Yesterday, after I finished, I relaxed and texted my friends, then masturbated, then watched prank videos on YouTube, texted with my friends more.

Standard stuff.

But I couldn’t masturbate today. I couldn’t run out of chores to—

The doorbell rang.

I gasped, my heart thudding. I was naked. I had a butt plug in my ass. And someone was at the door. It rang again and a familiar voice of my best friend Sun shouted, “Hey, Melody, open up. I know you’re home. I saw your last post.”

I groaned. I had told Sun just five minuets ago on Snapchat that I was home cleaning.

“Um, just a second,” I shouted back, trying to think.

I had to get dressed.

“Why?” Sun asked.

I didn’t answer. I raced up stairs, the butt plug and my hot pussy forgotten beneath the fear of being caught naked. I burst into my room and found the first dress I could I pulled on, the short skirt falling to just past my ass, the blouse cut low, cupping my round breasts. It was a new one and Daddy loved it.

I raced back downstairs, holding my skirt tight to my thighs to keep it from flaring, and yanked open the door.

“Geez, what was that about?” Sun asked. “Were you sneaking a boy out the back or something? I wouldn’t tell on you.”

“No, no. I was just…wearing dirty clothes. From cleaning.”

Sun was petite and Korean, her face delicate and a lovely pale-olive complexion. Her short, shiny-black hair fell down to her shoulders. She should have longer hair. Daddy liked long hair in a braid and…

I pushed that thought aside.

“So this is how you’re choosing to spend Summer break?” Sun asked, arching her eyebrow as she walked in, her slim legs flashing. She wore a pair of hot-pink booty shorts that showed off her boyish hips. Her shirt was tight. She had almost no breasts, just a pair of budding mounds.

“I have to take care of the house while my mom is away,” I said.

Sun rolled her eyes. “You are far too much of a good girl.”

I smiled at her. “I like being a good girl.”

Sun shook her head. “I’m bored. Want to go to the mall?”

I glanced at the clock. “I have to start dinner in an hour.”

“You’re cooking, too? Geez, is your dad that helpless?”

“I like cooking.”

“Fine, but let’s do something. I’m soooo bored.”

We ended up talking about boys on my bed and looking at magazines. She had the latest issue of Teen, and we did the quiz about which type of boy we liked. Then we giggled over the results. And the entire time, my pussy was on fire from my butt plug.

It was such a thrill. My friend had no idea that I had a butt plug shoved into my ass or I wore no panties. She didn’t know that I was my daddy’s lover. That I would do anything for him. She would freak out if she knew the truth. I had a secret romance. Taboo. Forbidden.

I wished Daddy was here to fuck me. Even in my ass.

She followed me down to the kitchen as I started dinner. It was a roast. I seasoned it and then popped it into the oven to cook while we talked. She perched on the counter, sipping her diet coke, shaking her head with amusement.

“You’re such a Stepford wife,” she laughed. “Or, I should say, a Stepford daughter.”

“What?” I asked.

“It’s this book I had to read for Mrs. McKenzie’s class.” Sun made a face, which screwed up her slanted eyes and made them appear even narrower. “It was about all these women who became the perfect, subservient housewives. Cooking, cleaning, pleasing their men. All that garbage.” She made a face. “But it turned out, they were really robots. The husbands were replacing their wives. Are you a robot?”

“I don’t think so,” I giggled. “I just like doing this. And so does my mom.”

“She is such a Stepford wife,” agreed Sun. Then she smiled. “Though your dad is such a hunk. Mmm, I could be his Stepford wife, too.”

I nodded my head. “I do have the hunkiest dad.”

“Ooh, do you have a crush on him, too? It’s okay. It happens with girls. The Electra complex. We all want to be Daddy’s girl. Well, not me. My Daddy is so…” She shuddered. “But yours. Ooh, I would be his good girl if he let me.”

“Well, he won’t.”

“I know. I’ve seen him with your mom. The way she smiles. You know your mom is getting fucked hard. Remember our last sleepover? How hard they were fucking?”

I nodded my head.

“And why in the basement. What was up with that?”

“It’s my dad’s workshop,” I answered. “I’m not allowed to go in there.”

“Huh, really?” Sun bit her lip. “I wonder if it’s—”

Whatever she said was lost on me as I heard Daddy’s car pull into the driveway. I let out an excited squeal and ran to the front door to greet him. Sun followed, rolling her eyes as I stood patiently at the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Welcoming him home,” I answered. “Like my mom would do.”

“Geez, you do have a crush on him.”

I blushed and my ass clenched about my butt plug. But before I could answer, footsteps crunched on the gravel walkway. Daddy’s blurred form appeared in the doorway. I took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

“Welcome home, Daddy.”

His eyes flicked down to my clothes. They hardened. His jaw tightened. I wasn’t naked. I was supposed to be naked. But I had to get dressed. Sun had come over. He had to understand that. I couldn’t be naked all the time.

“Hi, Mr. Johnson,” Sun said, a huge grin on her face. Her nipples hardened, pressing on the front of her tight shirt.

I took Daddy’s briefcase, trembling as he slipped out of his jacket and yanked off his tie. He didn’t say a word. I colloid see how angry he was. He always got quiet when he was mad at Alice or me. Or Mom. I took his tie, jacket, and briefcase then raced off to the bedroom, the butt plug so thick in me. I wanted to yank it out, but that would only make him angrier.

He had to understand that I couldn’t be naked around Sun. She would ask so many questions. She couldn’t know that I was his submissive lover. It was illegal. It was incest. Plus I was underage.

I put his things away and rushed back downstairs. He stood in the living room, his arms crossed. He had unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, revealing the fiery sleeve tattoos kept hidden by his clothing, his eyes hard.

“Young lady, I gave you orders when I left the house. Did you follow them?”

I glanced at Sun who lurked at the edge of the living room. “But, Daddy, Sun came over. Surely you didn’t—”

“What did I order you to do?”

I blushed. Was Daddy serious. In front of my friend. This was so embarrassing. What would Sun think? Didn’t Daddy worry about getting in trouble. What if Sun talked to her parents or to a teacher at school this Fall or to the police? The moment I blurted out, “You wanted me to be naked,” Sun would know there was something more going on between us.

Something forbidden and illegal.

“Daddy?” I whined.

“You’re making your punishment worse, young lady. What did I tell you?” He said he each word slowly, carefully, putting power behind them.

I trembled. Tears burned in my eyes. I wanted to be a good girl, but Sun was here. I gave him such a pleading look. “C-can we do this in private?”

“No. Sun is the reason you are in so much trouble, so she should get to stay and learn why.”

I glanced at my friend. Her face was pale. She mouthed, “Sorry,” to me.

I took a deep breath.

“Now, young lady.”

“I…I…” This was too embarrassing. I squirmed and was shocked to find myself aroused. My pussy was wet. And know that only increased my shame. My stomach twisted and roiled. Why was did this excite me so much?

It was like at the mall. The risk, the danger, that came from submitting to my father’s desires. Was it as simple as that? I had to obey him. I promised to be his good girl. My heart raced in my chest as I stared at my feet and clenched my hands together.

“I…I was supposed…to spend…all day naked.”

“Naked?” Sun whispered. I could feel the shock in her words.

“And did you?”

“No, Daddy. When Sun came over, I got dressed.”

“And you’re still wearing those clothes now. Strip.”

“Yes, Daddy.” My cheeks burned as much as my pussy as I unbuttoned the blouse.

Sun watched me, color returning to her face. She squirmed, shaking her head. I knew what she must be thinking. She’s fucking her father. That’s so sick. That’s her dad and she’s doing what he says. And he’s such a pervert for molesting his fourteen-year-old daughter.

It was all over. Everyone would know about Daddy and me. He would be in so much trouble. Maybe even go to jail for molesting me. I didn’t want that. But I also couldn’t disobey my father. I had to keep unbuttoning my dress.

My round breasts spilled out, nipples hard. I wiggled the dress down my hips, my tits swaying before me and the butt plug stirring up my bowels. My pussy clenched as another wave of heat washed through me. I pushed the skirt down my thighs and bent over to take it of.

“What’s that in your butt-crack?” gasped Sun.

“Her butt plug,” Daddy growled. “I guess you followed that order. And my other?”

I swallowed. “I didn’t masturbate, Daddy.”

“So you only disobeyed one order,” Daddy said. “Twenty spankings. Plus another ten for taking so long to obey me in the living room.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said, trembling. It was all out there. Sun had to put it together. I couldn’t look at my friend.

“Fetch a dining room chair,” he growled. Daddy always spanked us over his lap on the dining room chair. Usually he just pulled up our skirt and yanked down our panties enough to hit our bottoms. But I was full naked.

And I had a butt plug in me.

Plus, Sun watched on in stunned shock.

I bustled past my friend, staring at the floor, unable to look her in the eye as I fetched the dining room chair. I hurried back, my bare feet slapping on the linoleum before I reached the softer carpet. I set down the chair before Daddy.

He sat down, his cock bulging his slacks.

I took a deep breath and draped myself across his lap.

“You’re really spanking her?” Sun asked. “At her age?”

“Yes,” Daddy answered. “Bad girls must be disciplined regardless of their age. Even her mother goes across my knee when she’s been bad.”

“Oh, wow,” Sun gasped, her voice breathy. “That’s—”

But whatever she thought I never heard as the crack of Daddy’s hand landing on my ass echoed through the living room. I gasped as the pain shot through my body. I bucked and trembled, crying out in pain, my bowels clenching on my butt plug.

“One,” I counted.

Crack!

The hand came down on my other cheek. I gasped again. It had been several years since my last spanking and I did not recall the way the stinging heat from my burning ass melted down to my pussy and gathered there.

“Two.”

Crack!

The pain was sharp. I sucked in a breath before I cried out again. He spanked me on the same spot as the last one, intensifying the punishment. I bucked and spasmed, the butt plug shifting in me, and the heat warming my pussy.

My clit ached.

“Three.”

Daddy didn’t say a word as I squirmed and counted on his lap. My stomach rubbed against his cock. He was so hard. This excited him. He loved spanking my bottom as my friend watched. Sun stepped closer and closer, her eyes as wide as I had ever seen them, her cheeks scarlet, her hands clasped before her as she watched.

“Ten,” I counted, my ass on fire from all the spankings. Every part of my ass reddened and Daddy’s hand now fell on right where the curve of my ass met my thighs.

Crack!

I gasped. It was intense. The pain both sweeter and sharper there. I breathed it in, loving how it felt as it warmed across my ass. I squirmed and moaned. It was amazing. I loved being spanked right there. It was the absolute best.

“Eleven.”

He spanked me there again, warming the flesh while my pussy grew even wetter. I squirmed on his lap now, not from the pain, but because my body was engulfed with feverish excitement. It radiated from my hot pussy. My clit throbbed. I rubbed it against his pant legs, loving the feel of the fabric as his hand fell again and again.

I didn’t care that Sun watched and knew we were such perverts. I didn’t care that she would get us in so much trouble. None of that mattered.

Only Daddy’s hand spanking my naughty ass. I was bad. I deserved to be disciplined by my strong, Hunky daddy.

Crack!

“Twenty,” I moaned.

Then Daddy spoke for the first time, looking at Sun who stood only a few feet away. “Do you want to spank her, too?”

Sun nodded her head.

“She was so bad today,” groaned Daddy. “I can seek that look in your eye. It makes you wet watching her getting spanked. Your hands are just itching to crack down on her firm bottom. Don’t be afraid. Spank the little slut. She’s been bad.”

“I have,” I moaned, to aroused to care care what was happening. “Spank my naughty ass, Sun. Please, please. I was so bad. I should have spent the day naked.”

Sun bit her lip and nodded her head. “You were bad. You should have listened to your hunky Daddy.”

Her hand cracked down hard. It was smaller than my Daddy’s hand and that seemed to intensify the force of her blow, compressing all the pain into such a small area. I bucked so hard, gasping in sweet agony as the pain shot to my pussy.

“Twenty-one,” I moaned, tears pouring down my face from the wonderful pain.

Crack!

“Twenty-two.”

Crack!

“Twenty-three.”

Sun spanked faster than my father. Her hand fell all over my butt. She moaned, her short hair flying about her face, a wild, lust-filled gleam in her eye as her hand fell over and over on my ass, brining me more pain. More pleasure.

“Twenty-eight.”

Crack!

“Twenty-nine.”

Crack!

“Thirty!” I bucked, my pussy clenching as my friend’s hand lingered on my ass after her last spanking. She stroked my burning bottom, She brushed the end of the butt plug. Her fingers pushed it deeper into me.

I came.

The pleasure burst out of my core. I groaned and gasped as it merged with the heat burning my ass and became something intense, something wonderful. More than an orgasm. A punishmentgasm. My pussy clenched and my bowels writhed about the butt plug. My braid flew about my head as I thrashed. The bliss drowned my mind in cum.

I couldn’t believe how wonderful it was. Amazing. I took my discipline like a good girl and was rewarded with such bliss.

No wonder Mom was such a submissive to Daddy. This was awesome.

“Oh, Daddy, yes,” I moaned. “I’m so sorry for being so bad. I’ll be so good from now on. I’ll do whatever you said.”

“Yes,” moaned Sun, her hands rubbing at the crotch of her hot pants, digging it into her pussy. “Be a good girl for your Daddy. He’s such a strong hunk. Oh, yes. I wish you were my Dad, Mr. Johnson.”

“Sun gave you a reward,” Daddy said, his rough hands stroking my ass. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sun,” I breathed.

“I think you really need to show your thankfulness,” Daddy said. “Sun gave you pleasure. So you need to give it back to her in return.”

I almost blurted out, “What?” But that would be disobedient. And I wasn’t. I was a good girl. “I will, Daddy.” I looked at my friend. “I..I don’t know how.”

“I think you do. What did I do to you Sunday night?”

“Loved my body.” I stared at my friend. She trembled, shuddering, on the verge of cumming. “I can do that.”

“Good,” Daddy groaned.

I slid off his lap and moved to my friend. She didn’t fight as we sank down to the floor. She spread out on her back as I pushed up her Shirt. I exposed those small bumps of her budding breasts, her nipples so dark and hard, not pink like mine. I circled one with a finger, trembling. Daddy’s eyes were on me.

Men liked watching girls together. I was thanking Sun but also pleasing Daddy.

I leaned over and sucked on her nipple. She gasped as I circled her nub with my tongue. I remembered all the wonderful things Daddy did to my tit last night and I reciprocated. I sucked and nibbled. My hand cupped her other bump, brushing her nipple, making her squirm and gasp.

“Oh, wow, Melody,” she groaned. “This is…I can’t believe… Oh, yes, I’m so wet.”

“That’s it. Thank her with your mouth, your hands,” groaned Daddy.

He stripped in the corner of my eye, revealing his muscular chest, barbwire tattooed across his muscles, a naked woman kneeling with a chain and collar about her neck on his upper arm. He looked like a biker without his dress shirt on. Then he shoved off his pants and boxers. His cock sprang out.

“Oh, wow,” gasped Sun. “He’s so huge. He fucks you with that big thing?”

“Uh-huh,” I moaned as I kissed over to her other nipple.

Sun squirmed beneath me as I nibbled and pleasured her. She gasped and squirmed, undulating, growing more and more excited. And so was I. My pussy dripped. My head swam with the naughty lust of making love to my best friend for Daddy’s pleasure.

I was so wicked. So wild. I kept clenching down on my butt plug, savoring the pleasure as my tongue circled Sun’s nub. My hands stroked her naked side and stomach, reaching for her short-shorts. I had to push them off. I had to eat her pussy like Daddy ate mine.

I kissed down her stomach, her flesh so hot on my lips. My fingers unsnapped her shorts. She lifted her hips, eager for the pleasure, as I pulled down her shorts and underwear in one go. Her pussy appeared and it was bare. I gasped. I knew she had pubic hair.

“You shaved it?”

She nodded her head. “I…I…I hoped to seduce your dad. Older man…they like…girls to be bare down there.”

“Do they, Daddy?”

“I was going to having you shaved,” he grinned as he knelt behind me. “A nice, bare twat. Just like your mother. Now lick her. Thank her with that pretty mouth. Make her cum, slut.”

“Yes, yes. I’m your good, slutty girl, Daddy.”

I buried my face in my friend’s pussy. I had tasted my own the last few days. Daddy loved to have me suck his fingers clean of my juices or to kiss him after he went down on me. I tasted tart, but Sun tasted spicy.

Delicious.

I licked through her shaved folds, her pussy slit so tight. She gasped and groaned, humping against me. I probed into her slit, brushing the folds, struggling to remember how Daddy pleased me. He licked me everywhere.

But especially my clit.

Her little nub was buried in the thick, plump lips of her vulva. I had to spread her apart to find it. But when I did, I attacked it. I licked it and made my friend moaned and gasp. It was so hot, so naughty. I wiggled my hips, my excitement growing again. Juices trickled down my thighs.

Daddy sensed my need and, being a loving father, answered it.

“Daddy!” I gasped into my friend’s pussy as a hard, thick cock plunged deep into my pussy. I moaned and squirmed, wiggling my hips. My pussy clenched down on his girth. I shuddered and undulated, grinding back on him.

“He’s fucking you!” gasped Sun. “Holy shit, he’s fucking your pussy. Your dad is fucking your pussy. Oh, my god. This is so hot.”

Sun humped her pussy into my face, getting wetter and wetter while Daddy fucked me from behind. I groaned and clenched down on the butt plug every thrust. With it buried into my asshole, I felt so full. His balls smacked my clit with meaty thwacks and his groin slammed into my burning, well-spanked ass.

A reminder that I had been naughty.

I sucked on my friend’s clit, my fingers exploring her wet pussy’s delicious folds. I brushed her hymen guarding the entrance of her pussy. I groaned, shuddering in delight as I probed through a small hole in the membrane, wiggling into her untouched depths.

“Oh, that’s so hot,” Sun moaned, her fingers pulling on her hard, brown nipples. “Melody, yes, yes. This is so hot. And your dad. Such a stud. Fuck her. Fuck your daughter. She keeps moaning about my clit. Oh, yes. I…I…”

“Are you going to cum, slut?” growled Daddy.

“I am,” she moaned. “Yes, yes. Your daughter’s mouth is so hot. I…I…”

“Cum, slut. Cum like the naughty, filthy whore you are.”

“I am!”

My friend’s thighs squeezed on my head as she came. She thrashed, humping against me while her spicy juices flowed out into my mouth and her pussy clenched on my finger. It was so hot. I abandoned her clit to lick up her cream, loving how it felt in my mouth.

“I made you cum,” I gasped.

“You did,” she moaned. “Oh, wow, that was so much better than humping my pillow.”

“And are you about to cum, slut? Is Daddy’s little girl about to erupt on his cock?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” I moaned. “May I? May I please cum on your big, thick cock?”

His hand squeezed my burning ass. The sharp flare of pain shot to my pussy. I clenched down on his cock while my bowels squeezed on the butt plug. It was so wonderful. I was on the verge of another explosion.

“May I cum, Daddy!” I screamed. “I’m so sorry for being a naughty girl. I’ll be so good! Please, please, let me cum!”

“Yes,” he growled. “Cum, my little slut.”

Daddy rammed his dick into my depths.

The pleasure exploded out of me.

I moaned and tossed back my head. My braid danced across my supple back as I rocked into Daddy’s thrust. My pussy and bowels went wild, writhing about the shafts filling me. I shuddered, my vision fuzzing.

“Cum in me, Daddy,” I moaned as my pleasure reached its peak. I trembled, needing to feel that hot flood shoot into me.

But instead he ripped out of my cunt. He stroked his wet cock, moving around. “Kneel. Put your faces together.”

Sun and I scrambled to obey. We pressed our cheeks together, staring up at him. I smiled. I knew Sun was, too. Daddy’s cock was right before our faces. He groaned, stroking his dic faster and faster, his hand sliding up and down his shaft lube by my pussy juices.

“My good, little sluts,” Daddy groaned, his muscles tensing.

Daddy came.

We both gasped as his hot, salty jizz splashed across our faces. Thick, hot stripes painted us as Daddy stroked himself. His chest heaved. He grunted with each blast. More and more hot jizz covered us, our foreheads, our cheeks, his cream landed even in our hair. Salty jizz ran over my lips. I licked it.

Then Sun and I both moaned and kissed each other, sharing his cum. Our tongue licked, both of us hungry for the seed. We licked at each other’s faces, cleaning each other, our lips brushing for quick, jizz-filled kisses before we quested for more of his spunk.

Daddy watched us with hungry eyes.

When we finished cleaning each other up, Sun looked up at my Daddy. “Can I be your good girl, too, sir?”

His smile grew. “Why don’t you and Melody have a slumber party on Friday. And you can stay all day Saturday. Maybe even for the entire weekend.”

We both squealed and shared another cum-filled kiss. I couldn’t wait for Friday night.


	3. Chapter Three: Sleepover Bondage

I wanted to skip as I walked down the street to Sun’s house. I wanted to throw my arms wide and skip, my body bursting with joy. Such excitement burned inside of me. Tonight was Friday. Tonight, Sun was spending the night and Daddy would make her into a good girl, too. We would go down into the basement and see Daddy’s workshop.

My fourteen-year-old body trembled in delight.

I loved being Daddy’s good girl. I was so glad my mom had to go out of town for three weeks to help my grandparents out. And I was really glad she took my annoying twin sister Alice with her. Alice was not a good girl for anyone, even Daddy.

While Mom was gone, it was up to me to take care of Daddy. I doubted she expected me to fulfill all her wifely duties, like have sex with Daddy. But I loved it. I loved being submissive to Daddy. I loved cleaning the house naked while he was at work, a butt plug inserted into my asshole. I loved waiting for him to come home so I could massage his feet and hear about his day. And I loved it when he bent me over the dining room table and fucked me in lieu of dessert.

I knew it was wrong for a father to make-love to his daughter. I just didn’t care. Incest was the best. It was so hot to feel Daddy’s cock plunge into my pussy. He would fuck me so hard. I would gasp and moan, his taboo dick filling every inch of my underage cunt. The forbidden thrill made me cum so hard every time.

I hoped Mom never came back. She could stay with my grandparents and stupid Alice forever. Daddy didn’t need her. He had me.

Tonight, Daddy planned on making Sun his good girl, too. She was sleeping over so she could have her cherry popped. I couldn’t wait to watch my best friend submit to my daddy’s lust. It was why I was bursting with excitement and wanted to skip.

But I couldn’t. I had a butt plug shoved into my asshole.

It was the thickest one yet. Since Tuesday, I had worn a different one each day, the diameters growing bigger and bigger. This morning I had grown so hard as Daddy inserted it into my backdoor. I couldn’t help but squeal in excitement as he did it—the butt plug was almost as wide as his cock.

I was almost ready to please him with anal sex.

Only Sun knew just how wicked I was. None of my other friends, who claimed to have had sex, could know that I wasn’t a virgin any longer. They wouldn’t understand like Sun did that incest was something wonderful and not something disgusting.

I wanted to skip so bad, but walking with the butt plug was interesting enough. I was so aware of the toy moving in my bowels with every step. I walked with a wide gait, not wanting to keep my legs tightly closed. It caused my tight skirt to ride up my thighs, and I kept having to tug it down to keep from flashing my naked ass and pussy.

Today, Daddy commanded me to go to Sun’s. He allowed me to dress since I was leaving the house, but he forbade me any underwear.

My pussy was so wet. And not just from the stimulation of the butt plug. Men and boys kept glancing at me as I walked down the sidewalk, my flip flops smacking. My dress showed off my young charms and they were appreciated. At any moment, my skirt may ride up enough to flash a bit of naked asscheek or to let them catch a glimpse of the brown muff covering my pussy.

It was torture. Such wonderful, sweet torture. My clit throbbed, peeking out of its little sheath and kissed by the warm, summer air wafting up between my thighs. The air teased the rest of my pussy, my damps lips feeling so cool. My fingers itched to rub my pussy.

I wouldn’t.

And not just because I was in public. A good girl only cums when her Daddy gives her permission. And I didn’t have permission to cum when Daddy wasn’t around. So I had to endure the butt plug and the thrill of my short skirt and no panties.

When I reached Sun’s house, I was flushed and breathing heavily. I rang the doorbell and pushed my skirt down as I waited. A few moments later, Sun’s mother opened the door. Mrs. Paik was a short, Korean woman with her black hair permed.

“Oh, hi, Melody,” she smiled. “Boy, did you run all the way from your house?”

“Yes,” I lied. I felt like I had even though a slow walk was all I could manage without flashing my rear. “Is Sun home.”

“She’s upstairs.” The older woman turned and called, “Sun, your friend’s here.”

An explosion of noise came from upstairs as Sun burst out of her bedroom and scampered across the hallway. Sun knew I was on the way. I sent her a Snapchat of my butt plug buried in my ass before I left. Her footsteps thundered down the stairs and then her petite form appeared. She had boyish hips and only small breasts covered by a thin camisole she was wearing as a top. The frilly hem reached the waistband of her jean shorts.

“Melody,” she squealed and hugged me. She smelled so sweet and her body felt so nice. “We’re all set in the bathroom.”

“Bathroom?” frowned her mother.

“Yes, yes, we’re trying out new makeup, Mom,” Sun lied easily. “To be ready for our slumber party.”

“And there are no boys at the slumber party?”

“Of course not,” Sun said. “The only man that will be there is Melody’s dad.”

“Oh, okay,” she nodded. “Well, don’t make a mess, okay?”

Sun rolled her dark, slanted eyes. “Of course, Mom.”

“We won’t, Mrs. Paik,” I smiled.

Sun took my hand and jerked me hard. I rushed after her and raced up the stairs. My cheeks reddened as my skirt rode up my thighs. I hoped her mom wasn’t looking because she might see my pussy.

Sun led me around the corner and to the bathroom. We burst into it. It was spacious, as bathrooms went, with a tub-shower combination, large sink, and a toilet. Sitting on the sink was a pink razor, scissors, pink shaving cream, and a small plastic bowl filled with steaming water.

Daddy ordered me to have Sun shave my pussy bare. He liked bare snatch. Apparently, my mom kept herself bare for him. Sun also shaved her cunt. When I ate her pussy out Tuesday evening while Daddy fucked me from behind, I had discovered her smooth, yummy pussy.

“Let’s do this,” Sun said and grabbed the hem of my dress. She yanked it up over my body. I lifted my arms as my round breasts popped out and then she ripped the dress over my head. My braid got caught in the fabric, and she had to fight with it before it fell down my back.

Daddy liked his women to have braided hair. Sun’s was too short though. She had a cute bob that framed her round face. Her skin was a creamy, pale-olive shade. So exotic. Sun peeled off her chemise, baring her budding breasts and dark-brown nipples.

Mine were bright pink.

“So, this doesn’t hurt, right?” I asked as she wiggled out of her jean shorts and panties in one go.

“Nope,” she said. Her shaved pussy came into view. Her slit was sealed tight, girlish and innocent just the way Daddy liked them.

Soon mine would be, too.

“It’s not much different than shaving your legs. You just need to be careful. Don’t want to cut your naughty bits.”

“No,” I gasped, my bowels clenching on my butt-plug. That would be horrible.”

“So just relax and let me take care of business.”

I nodded and didn’t fight as she sat me down on the edge of the bath tub. She gathered her supplies and set them down before me and then sat cross-legged. She pushed my thighs apart, exposing my brown bush.

Her fingers caressed my curls and came away with droplets of my excitement. “Someone’s wet,” she said before bringing her fingers to her lips. “Mmm, that’s delicious.”

I blushed and squirmed. It wasn’t the first time she had licked my pussy. Tuesday night, after Daddy fucked me, she licked my pussy clean of Daddy’s cum and gave me such a hard orgasm. She had loved the taste of my tart pussy.

Well, it was only fair since I loved the taste of her spicy snatch.

“First, we trim you,” she said. “Can’t shave hair that long.”

I nodded my head as she grabbed the small pair of scissors. I swallowed as she brought them close to my pussy and began cutting. The hairs fell down to the towel the supplies were left on. I wanted to squirm, but I didn’t need her to cut more than my hair

She hummed as she sheared my pubic hair down to a short length. Already my pussy was easier to see, my clit pink and hard, pressing out of the folds of my vulva, a bit of my labia peeking out farther down. I didn’t have quite as tight a slit as Sun.

I had been fucked many times by Daddy’s cock.

“Someone’s come out to say hi,” Sun said then leaned over and licked my clit.

“Sun!” My body twitched as her tongue swirled around my nub. Sensations shot through me. “Stop that. I can’t cum. I’m not allowed. Don’t tease me.”

She gave me an innocent grin. “Sorry, I forgot.”

I narrowed my eyebrows. I knew that grin. She didn’t forget and she wasn’t sorry.

“Now it’s not much different than shaving your legs or pit.” She grabbed the shaving cream can. The pink foam wished out and expanded onto her palm. Then she leaned over and massaged it against my pussy. I groaned, closing my eyes as the sensations rippled through me.

“You like that, huh?” she asked. “Of course you do. You have a such a hot cunt. That’s why you let your daddy fuck you.”

“Yes,” I moaned and squirmed as she kept rubbing. It seemed like far more rubbing than was necessary, but it felt so nice so I didn’t object.

Finally, she was satisfied she had coated my pubic hair with enough foam. She grabbed the razor and I tensed. I didn’t like razors. Yes, I shaved with them, but there was something about them that unnerved me. I couldn’t watch people shave in movies. Even if they weren’t horror movies and nothing bad would happen.

So I closed my eyes and tensed, my bowels gripping the butt plug so hard as Sun leaned in. I felt her breath wash along my thigh and then the first touch of the razor. She swiped it down my pubic mound, the blade scraping, cutting my hair.

“See, it’s nothing to be afraid of,” she said as she swirled the razor blade through the hot water to clean it.

I looked down at the bare swath of my pudenda. Traces of pink foam clung to the now-smooth flesh. All my pubic hairs were gone. I relaxed a bit. “I guess not.”

Sun went to work, a serious expression on her face as she worked the razor, first shaving my pudenda bare. I tensed every time the razor came close to my pussy and clit, but she never cut me. Then she worked around my slit. She slid away from my vulva, the razor slicing through my hairs.

More and more of me was bare. I could see the details of my pussy slit revealed. She worked her way counterclockwise around my slit until I was all bare. Only small bits of pink foam streaked my vulva.

“Wow,” I whispered as she grabbed a towel and dried me.

I groaned as the terry cloth rubbed my bare pussy. It was so strange. I felt it touch me everywhere. No pubic hair cushioned the towel’s fibers. I trembled and my toes curled. Sun fixed me a wicked grin as she “dried me.” I moaned. The pleasure rippled through me. My breasts rose and fell as I squirmed.

“Sun,” I panted, the pleasure building inside of me as she teased me. “I’m clean. You can stop.”

“Fine,” she pouted and pulled the towel away. She grabbed a hand mirror and held it so I could get a clear look at my pussy.

I looked so girlish and innocent, a plump vulva, flushed surrounding my gash. “Wow,” I groaned. “Oh, wow, I look so hot.”

“Yes, you do,” she purred, licking her lips and set the mirror down. “Damn, you have a pretty pussy.”

“So do you,” I giggled.

My giggles turned to gasps as Sun buried her face between my thighs and attacked my bare pussy. Her tongue licked and slid up and down my flesh. I gasped and squirmed, struggling against the pleasure roaring through my flesh.

Her tongue was so nimble and agile. She ate my pussy different than Daddy. He was aggressive, his lips so strong. He dominated my pussy with broad licks. Sun teased it. Her tongue danced through my folds, never staying in one place long before she moved on to lick in a new space. She flicked up to my clit then dived down to probe my hole.

“No, no, no,” I moaned, squirming on the tub’s lip. “You can’t, Sun. You have to stop.”

“But your pussy is so pretty. I can’t. I have to lick it.”

My body shuddered as she kept tonguing me. My eyes rolled back in my head as I squirmed. It was so wonderful. I wanted to relax into her licking tongue and let her carry me off into explosions of bliss.

But Daddy didn’t want me to cum. I couldn’t be a bad girl.

“Please, Sun, stop. You’ll get me in trouble.”

“Your dad will never know,” she moaned between licks. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “So relax and enjoy.”

“He’ll know because I’ll have to tell him,” I panted, my nipples aching. Her tongue was amazing. My orgasm built and built. It was so hard to object to the pleasure. But I didn’t want to be bad. I was a good girl. “Please, stop, Sun. Please.”

Sun licked a final time and lifted her face, her lips sticky with my juices. “Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Be a good girl.”

“You want to be my daddy’s good girl, too,” I pointed out. “So you have to obey him.”

She grinned. “I do.” She stood up and leaned against the bathroom counter, her legs spreading, showing off her shaved-bare and dripping pussy. I caught her hot, spicy musk. “But he never said I couldn’t cum, right?”

“No,” I smiled as I stared at her. My pussy was on fire. It burned to be touched. I needed a distraction.

Licking Sun’s cunt looked like a great one.

I fell to my knees before my friend, eager to taste her pussy again. I licked my lips and leaned in. Her spicy musk filled my nose while her silky thighs rubbed on my cheeks. I neared her pussy lips, and then I brushed them with my mouth.

My tongue licked through her hot folds. Sun made such a purring, moaning sound. She undulated her hips and ground her face on me. I stroked her thighs as I pressed my lips into her wet petals, loving the feel of her cunt on my licking tongue and mouth. Her juices dribbled down my chin as I licked through her.

“That’s it,” Sun moaned, undulating her hips. “Oh, yes, yes. You’re such a great friend.”

I giggled. “Great friends lick each other’s pussies, huh?”

“Yes,” she nodded, her small, firm breasts jiggling.

She seized her brown nipples and pinched them as she undulated against me. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she squirmed and ground on me. My tongue slid through her folds, gathering her cream and savoring it.

I slid my hands up and down her thighs, loving how they felt as I squirmed beneath her. Licking her cunt only made me more excited, but I didn’t care. I could take being horny and frustrated for a few more hours. I wouldn’t stop loving my friend.

She shaved my pussy for me so I owed her.

Her hand seized my braid. She pulled on it as she ground her cunt on my face. She licked her lips and let out a low moan. My tongue licked faster and faster through her flesh. I teased her without mercy. I made her gasp and moan. Her head threw back, spilling with pleasure.

“Oh, yes, Melody. You’re so good at this. You’re such a wonderful friend. Oh, yes. Thank you for sharing your daddy with me and licking my pussy. Ooh, yes. We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”

“So much,” I panted between licks.

Her juices coated my face. I loved how sticky and warm they felt. I rubbed my face and cheeks into her pussy between licks. I reveled in her spicy musk. I squirmed my hips, my cunt itching to be touched. I squeezed her thighs to keep my hands from wondering as my tongue brushed her hymen.

Tonight, Daddy would pop this cherry. I explored the membrane with my tongue, finding a small hole I could almost wiggled my tongue all the way through. I didn’t want to try to hard. Daddy deserved to have her hymen intact.

“My daddy’s going to pop your cherry,” I moaned before licking up to her clit.

“Yes,” she hissed, her hips swiveling as she ground on my hungry mouth. “Yes, yes, yes. He’s pop my cherry while you watch. And then you’ll get to lick my pussy clean like I licked yours.”

I groaned, a wave of heat rushing from my pussy. I almost came at just the thought. I moaned about her clit and sucked so hard. I couldn’t wait for tonight. We would be so wild with Daddy. Sun I would never forget it.

Her back arched. She pulled hard on her nipples and then let out a shuddering moan. Her juices flooded my mouth as she came. She bucked and squirmed, grinding on my face. I gulped down every drop of her juices, my fingers biting into her thighs.

I wanted to rub my clit so hard and explode. I was so close to cumming. I knew it wouldn’t take much.

But I was strong.

“Holy shit,” Sun panted. “Damn, Melody, you are a wonderful pussy licker.”

I pulled my lips from her flesh and rose. I couldn’t help kissing her. Our breasts pressed together as our lips met in a hot, steamy kiss. She groaned, tasting her pussy on my lips. Her hands slid down, squeezing my ass, pulling me tight. I shuddered in her embrace.

When we broke the kiss, she purred, “Damn, we are going to have the best time ever tonight!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun and I both stood naked side-by-side before the front door as Daddy climbed out of his car. The moment we heard him pull into the driveway, we shot to the door. We were both so eager to greet him.

After shaving me this afternoon, Sun came over to my house. Of course, she stripped naked with me the moment we entered. We finished cleaning the house before having a light dinner of grilled-cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Daddy wanted us fed because the fun was starting as soon as he got home.

Sun trembled beside me as we waited for him to walk to the front door. She bit her lip and swallowed.

I flashed her a smile. “It’ll be okay. You’ll love having his cock in you.”

“Thanks,” she said.

His footsteps crunched. His blurry form appeared in the distorted glass of the door’s window. My hand reached out and snagged the door. I yanked it open as he mounted the porch. He stood so tall and powerful. Even in his suit, you could tell he was strong.

“Good evening, Daddy,” we both said together.

“Good evening,” he smiled, drinking in the sight of our fourteen-year-old bodies. He nodded his head in appreciation. The door was open. Anyone could see us.

The thrill made my pussy clench.

I took Daddy’s briefcase and tie while Sun took his suit jacket. The pair of us scrambled upstairs to put them away in his bedroom. Well, until Mom got back, it was my bedroom, too. I had slept here every night, my pussy soaked in incestuous seed.

We darted downstairs. Daddy waited for us, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, revealing muscular forearms covered in flames burning up from his wrist. “This is your chance to back down,” he said, glancing at Sun. “You don’t have to go into my workroom.”

“I want to,” she breathed.

“Then here are the ground rules. You do whatever I say, no questions ask,” he said. “If you balk, then you’ve been bad and I will spank you.”

We both nodded our heads.

“If you feel uncomfortable about something say red light. You won’t be bad if you say that.”  
“Red light?” I asked.

“It’s a safe word,” Sun said. “Right? For BDSM?”

Daddy nodded.

“Do you and Mom use safe words?”

He shook his head. “Not since before we married. She is my slave. She lives the lifestyle 24/7 when she’s home. She surrendered herself to me.”

I shuddered. I wanted that. “I…I won’t say it.”

A smile curled his lips. “That’s your choice.”

“I trust you, Daddy.”

The words made me tremble. They were so powerful to say. I trust you. Almost as powerful as another three words. His strong hand cupped my chin. His thumb stroked cheek. I shuddered. He leaned down and kissed me hard.

I moaned into his kiss. I felt Sun’s eyes watching, burning with envy. I didn’t care. She could watch Daddy and me share our taboo passion. I wouldn’t say the safeword. I trusted my daddy. He would never hurt me.

He broke the kiss and said, “Follow.”

Sun and I, holding hands, padded after Daddy. He headed to the basement. He opened the door and we headed down into it. It was a typical basement, though probably cleaner than most thanks to Mom’s efforts. Cardboard boxes were staked against the wall covered in my mom’s handwriting: Xmas Lights, Xmas Decorations, Halloween Decorations, Easter Decorations, Xmas Decorations, Alice’s Clothes, Melody’s Clothes, Alice’s Dolls.

I forgot my sister used to collect them as a child. Then she hit puberty and threw them all into a box.

Daddy walked to the plain, wooden door. I had never once been passed it. I always thought it was were Daddy did crafts or something. And sometimes he and Mom would disappear into there for hours. Now I understood after googling the internet.

It was a BDSM dungeon.

The door opened onto a dark room. Daddy stepped in and flicked on a light. It didn’t get much brighter. The walls were black and different from the bare, mortared cinder blocks of the rest of the basement. It was made of a spongy wood.

“Cork,” Sun said. “To muffle sound.”

Daddy nodded.

My eyes kept scanning. One entire wall was covered in paddles, flails, riding crops, and canes, each hanging from their own nail, neat and orderly—I sensed Mom’s hand. A shelf rose from floor to ceiling and spanned another wall. It was covered in all manner of sex toys. I blushed at the sight of dildos, vibrators, strings of beads. And there were furry handcuffs and restraints, strange bars with cuffs on both ends, alligator clamps, and more butt plugs—I knew where he got the ones he used on me. Beside the shelf was a chest. The third wall had a large, X shaped stand with cuffs hanging from the top.

“A Saint Andrew’s Cross,” Sun whispered as I stared on it.

“You’ve been googling BDSM?” Daddy asked as he stood in the middle.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sun said.

Daddy smiled. He liked being called that. “Now strip me, sluts.”

“Yes, Daddy,” with both said and hurried to him.

Our hands went to the buttons of his shirt. We both smiled at each other as we tried to reach for the top. I shifted to the next one down. We worked fast, our hands hopping past the other to unfasten the next button. We had his shirt open in record time. We pushed it off his shoulders exposing his muscular chest. Barbwire tattoos ran across his sculpted pecs. On his upper, right arm was a naked woman, kneeling, a collar about her neck connected to a leash.

Our hands caressed his muscles as our fingers descend to his pants. It was so hot to touch his rock-hard flesh. Sun beamed at me, her cheeks rosy. I smiled back as our fingers reached his belt together. We fumbled, the leather rasping. His cock tented his slacks.

Daddy was excited by his good girls.

The belt whisked as I pulled it through the loops while Sun attacked his fly. She unfastened his slacks and ripped the zipper down. Daddy wore dark-blue boxers, his cock eager to be seen. I set his belt on his dress shirt and knelt with Sun as we pulled down his slacks and boxers in one motion. His cock popped out, the tip beading with his precum.

It was so delicious. I leaned forward and licked the tip.

An angry growl escaped Daddy’s lips. I froze, my tongue on his cock, then pulled it back into my mouth and blushed. “Sorry, Daddy. I got excited.”

He nodded his head. “I was planning on saving the clamps for next time, but if you can’t control yourself.” He pointed at the shelf with all the BDSM and sex toy son it. “Grab a pair of the clamps and come back.”

Clamps? Where would he put them?

“Yes, Daddy.” I raced across the room as Daddy turned to Sun. She moaned as he kissed her. I could hear their lips working together and their soft moans.

A flash of jealous shot through me. But I held it in. I was Daddy’s Good Girl. Good girl’s didn’t get jealous. They did what made their daddies happy. If he wanted to kiss Sun, then he could. And I should be happy for him.

I raced back with the clamps. They were small and opened like alligator jaws. I grabbed the first pair I could find, the ends covered by soft, red velvet. I hoped that would make it hurt less. I reached Daddy and stood still, waiting for the kiss to finish.

Sun trembled when he broke the kiss with her and turned to me. He grinned as he took the clamps. He opened one and let it snap shut before me. “What are these?”

“I don’t know, Daddy.”

“Nipple clamps,” Sun said, a smile playing on her lips.

My nipples tingled. I fought the instinct to cover my nipples. Daddy would never hurt me. He might cause me pain, but that wasn’t the same. I trusted him. Mom played these games. And so could I. He brought the clamp close to my nipple. Opened it. And let it snap shut.

I flinched.

How much would it hurt?

He brought it closer and closer to my nipple. My trembles increased. Why was he taking his time? I wanted him just to get it over with. It was worse watching it slowly drift closer and closer, opening and closing. I squirmed, my bowels clenching on my butt-plug.

The jaws engulfed my nipple. He held them open. I bit my lip as I stared at my hard, pink nub jutting into those mouth. I squirmed. I wanted to flinch. I could stop this. I just had to say red light and it would all end.

No. I trusted my daddy. I would not say—

The clamp pinched shut on my nipple. My eyes widened. I let out a yelp of pain. My nipple throbbed in the clamp. Pressure ached at the tip. The pain shot through me. I shuddered and…and…

My pussy clenched.

I took the pain for Daddy. I was his good girl and submitted to his discipline. And that excited me. I took deep breaths, controlling the moans coming from my lips. Tears ran hot down my face. He tilted my head, staring into my eyes, the other clamp opening and closing before me. His thumb brushed a tear.

“You’re doing good, slut,” he praised. “You’re being such a good girl for Daddy.”

“Thank you,” I moaned.

As he stared at me, studying me, I realized he was making sure I could take the pain. He loved me so much he wanted to make sure I could handle—

He clamped my other nipple.

The pain shocked me. I grit my teeth and groaned through it. The pain flared for a moment and then dulled into a numb throb like the other. I stared down at my nipples. The clamps waved and bobbed as I shifted, pulling my nipples, adding little discomfort.

“Wow,” Sun whispered.

“Sun,” growled Daddy. “Move that slutty ass over to the box, open it, and pull out the red rope.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sun gasped.

Her slim ass shook as she darted to the wooden chest. It was like a pirate’s chest, the corners and sides banded in dark metal. She fell to her knees and opened it. The chest creaked. I couldn’t see what was in it from my angle. She dug around. I caught glimpses of coiled ropes, rubber tubes, and a bag full of clothespins.

Clothespins? My eyes flicked down to my nipples.

She pulled out a coiled length of red rope and presented it to Daddy. He drabbed it and began uncoiling it. “I always love tying up your mother. We’ll do something simple to start out, let you get used to the rope.

“You’ll be tied up a lot, slut.”

“Yes, Daddy.” I squirmed, which made my breasts shake and the clamps pull on my nipples. I groaned at the sudden pain.

He smiled at that. He liked seeing me in discomfort. His dick throbbed so hard before him. He liked my submission to his desires. I licked my lips and obeyed his orders. He had me lie on my back. He wrapped the rope first about my right ankle with a looping knot. He worked so fast, wrapping it about my flesh. The rope fibers were rough. They abraded my skin. It itched and burned as he pulled it taught.

I accepted the discomfort to make him happy. My ass clenched on my butt plug as I squirmed. He looped the rope about my hips, my legs securely bound together by crisscrossing knots. Then he worked along my stomach. He made a spiderweb pattern across it as he worked higher and higher to my breasts.

“You’re just big enough to do this,” he smiled.

“Not like Alice,” I said. I always liked that I was bustier than my fraternal twin sister.

“Not like Alice,” Daddy agreed as he looped the rope about my right tit. He pulled it tight.

I gasped as it bit into my flesh and lifted my breast, topped by the nipple clamp, into a mound. My tit grew red and swollen. I groaned and squirmed. The robe chaffed at my sensitive flesh and my whole tit throbbed like my nipples.

Then he did my left breast. Sun knelt nearby, her eyes wide as he worked, her fingers clenching her thighs. I bet she wanted to rub her pussy. I knew I did. Despite all the pain and discomfort, I was so horny. My head swam. This was all so new and exciting.

Lastly, Daddy bound my hands together across my stomach. I couldn’t touch my pussy even if I had permission.

“Beautiful,” he grinned.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

His eyes flashed over to Sun. “Get your slutty ass over here now, girl.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she squeaked and hopped to her feet. She raced over, her small breasts jiggling. Her body was flushed, her pupils dilated, making her eyes seem even darker. Juices trickled down her thighs and adorned her shaved pussy.

“Time to have your cherry popped. Kneel over my daughter but don’t let your pussy touch her lips. I want her to watch while I pop your cherry. She deserves to see it up close.”

Sun’s eyes widened. “Yes, Daddy, she does.”

I squirmed, licking my lips. My best friend knelt over me, her virgin pussy just out of reach of my tongue. She squirmed as Daddy straddled me next, his huge cock thrusting before him aimed right at Sun’s virgin cunt. I wanted to reach up and grab it. I wanted to stroke him then guide him to Sun’s pussy. He deserved to fuck her cherry cunt. He deserved all the pussy he wanted.

“Fuck her, Daddy,” I moaned. “Do it. Pop the little slut’s cherry.”

“Yes,” Sun moaned, her hips shivering. “Ooh, I wish your were my biological father. This would be even hotter, Daddy.”

“Yes, it would.”

His cock touched her pussy lips. He stroked her ass with his left hand as his right rubbed his dick up and down her cunt. I licked my lips, my eyes locked on the tight, plump vulva parting around the very tip of his dick. He slid it down, found the entrance to her pussy, and thrust.

Sun gasped as her cherry popped. Daddy’s hairy balls swung forward and smacked into Sun’s clit. He buried into her in one smooth motion, ripping her hymen to shreds. Sun shuddered and trembled. She gasped and moaned.

“My Daddy’s in you,” I moaned as I squirmed. “His cock is in you, Sun. You’re being a good girl.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she gasped. “Oh, wow, Melody. Oh, my god, a cock’s in me. Holy shit.”

Daddy drew back his cock. Her virgin juices stained his shaft pink. She didn’t bleed much. I licked my lips as a drop of spicy cream landed on my upper lip. I savored the flavor. Then Daddy thrust in again.

Sun gasped and bucked. Her moans echoed through the dungeon. Daddy’s cock drew back and slammed in over and over. He fucked my friend so hard. I stared up at them, trembling, watching, my body squirming in the ropes. It was so hot. Her pussy clung tight to his wide shaft. Her pussy looked so small compared to his dick. He stretched her open.

It was wonderfully obscene.

Daddy grunted with his strokes, savoring her tight cunt. I bit my lip, wanting to lift my body up and lick her cunt and Daddy’s cock all at the same time. It would be so hot. I craned my head, but bound I couldn’t leverage myself up or use my elbows to help.

My tongue wiggled just out of reach.

“Oh, my god, Melody,” she gasped. “Daddy’s fucking me. He’s ramming his huge cock in me.”

“He is,” I moaned.

“Oh, god, I’m going to cum. This is so hot. He’s in me so deep. He’s filling me up. This is so wonderful.”

“Thank him,” I moaned, squirming, my nipples waving. My breasts and nipples both throbbed in wonderful agony.

“Thank you, Daddy,” moaned Sun. “Thank you for fucking my virgin pussy with your big, thick cock.”

“I always fuck slutty good girls,” he growled. “Shit, yes. Take my cock.”

“I am.”

His strokes grew wilder. She rocked into him. His balls smacked over and over into her clit. The sound echoed through the room. Her juices dripped on my face. I loved them. Hot drops that perfumed the air with her spicy musk. Sun’s moans grew louder. Her small breasts jiggled. She leaned her head down, grunting as she took Daddy’s dick.

Sun came.

Her screams were so loud. Her juices flooded out around Daddy’s cock. They splashed onto my face. I opened my mouth wide, drinking the cream. I savored how delicious they tasted in my mouth. I swirled them through my mouth as I savored them.

“Cum in me,” moaned Sun. “Please, please, please. Dump your cum in my cunt.”

“But my other good girl needs my cock,” he growled and ripped his dick from Sun’s cunt. Her once tight pussy gaped open. I could see into her pink depths as Daddy forced her ass down. Her pussy smothered my mouth.

I groaned, licking. Sun squirmed on me. I couldn’t see any longer. But I felt Daddy. He lifted my hips up as my tongue flew through my friend’s pussy. My bound legs went over his right shoulder as he lifted me. His hands stroked my ass then his fingers dipped in and found the butt plug.

He ripped it out.

I groaned and shuddered as my ass was suddenly empty after a day of being filled. I tongued Sun faster. I knew what was about to happen. He was about to take my anal cherry. My last virgin hole. My toes curled.

I was ready for it.

“Fuck my ass, Daddy,” I moaned into Sun’s pussy. My head swimming.

Daddy’s wet cock, soaked in Sun’s juices, pressed against my sphincter. He slid in easily, my asshole still open from the butt plug. He had stretched me out, prepared me for his big dick. I gasped as he dived deep into my bowels. The burning, strange sensation washed through me, mixing with the discomfort of the rope and the aching throb in my breasts and nipples.

He drew back and thrust again and again. My toes curled. I purred my delight into Sun’s pussy as he reamed my asshole. His dick was so thick. The butt plug was wide, but not as wide as his cock. I trembled, my body drinking in every sensations.

“Yes, yes, fuck my ass,” I moaned between licks.

“Pound her ass, Daddy,” Sun moaned as she writhed on my face. “Oh, yes, pound the slut’s ass.”

Daddy grunted. “Such a tight, hot ass.”

“Your ass, Daddy,” I moaned. “I want to be your slave. Like Mommy. I want to be owned by you.”

“Yes.”

His answer shuddered through me. My body tensed. My bowels clenched on his dick. My pussy ached. “May I cum, Daddy?”

“As much as you like,” he answered as he pounded my ass, his arms hugging my legs.

His words triggered me. I was his slave and he had given me permission to cum. I bucked and shuddered. My ass writhed about his cock. I moaned my bliss into Sun’s pussy. The pain and pleasure merged together as I thrashed in the ropes bounds.

My ass spasmed on his thrusting cock. I drank in the burning sensation along with the pain. They all mixed in my mind. Pain became pleasure became pain. Over and over, oscillating between the two. I gasped and moaned into Sun’s pussy as I thrashed.

My world changed. I went beyond myself. The sensations overwhelmed my thoughts. There was only Daddy’s cock pounding my ass. I drifted through a new space of rapture. It bathed my brain. It was nothing I had ever experienced.

I loved it.

I never wanted it to end.

Distant moans and gasps reached across the void. “Daddy raised such a good girl.”

The words increased my ecstasy. I was such a good girl. I was. And my daddy gave me such bliss in exchange.

Hot cum spurted into my asshole. It snapped me out of my drifting thoughts. I groaned and shuddered. Everything was jumbled together. Sun lay on her side, panting. I tasted her pussy on my lips. She had soaked me. I didn’t remember making her cum.

“Holy shit, you were out of it,” Sun said.

“Subspace,” Daddy grunted as he pulled his cock out of my ass. His cum dribbled out. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing, Daddy,” I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me. I squirmed in my bondage, my body pumping with pleasure. I was Daddy’s slave now. I hoped Mom never came home. I never wanted this to end and I couldn’t wait for Daddy to show us more ways to have fun by submitting to him.


	4. Chapter Four: Sexy Vibrations

I awoke to the first rays of sunshine streaming through Daddy’s bedroom window. They fell on my face as I lay beside him naked. I blinked and groaned, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I didn’t want to be awake. It was too early. It was summer vacation, and a Saturday, and last night had been wild.

Daddy took Sun, my best friend, and I into his BDSM dungeon in the basement. The room I had been forbidden to enter all fourteen years of my life until last night. I always thought it was Daddy’s workshop, his private space that he and my mom would go into.

I never realized it was strange that they never made anything. Now I understood—my mom was Daddy’s sex slave. It explained why she was so submissive with him, always greeting him when he got home from work, serving him drinks and dinner, and catering to his every desire. She loved it, and I understood why she did, there was such wonderful joy in surrendering yourself to a strong man.

I hoped Mom never returned from my grandparents. She and my bratty sister Alice could stay there forever and ever. I would be Daddy’s submissive. I would cook and clean and let him tie me up and do all sorts of naughty things to my nubile body.

The sheets had slipped down while I slept, and my round breasts—larger than my fraternal twin sister Alice’s—still had rope marks around their bases. Daddy had tied me up last night. He called it shibari. The marks had faded, but they were still visible, reminders of last night’s submission.

I traced the marks and remembered last night. Daddy had taken Sun’s virginity, and then my anal cherry. He had flogged us both, tying us to the St. Anthony’s cross and warming our bottoms and backs with soft leather flails.

Thwack, thwack, thwack. The sounds echoed through my mind.

And then he fucked us both again, this time cumming in Sun’s pussy. I got to lick her clean before we fell asleep in Daddy’s bed. Sun lay on the other side of Daddy. I sat up, my gaze slipping past Daddy’s muscular, barbwire-tattooed chest to my Korean friend. Her short, black hair half-covered her pale-olive cheek. She was a petite girl, with barely budding breasts and boyish hips.

But Daddy loved fucking her, too. She spent the night so she could be Daddy’s good girl, too.

I brushed my brown hair off my shoulders. I fell asleep with it braided, but it needed to be redone. Hairs stuck out all over. Daddy liked a girl with braids. I leaned onto my elbow and stared at Daddy’s muscular body. He was so strong and looked like a biker when he was naked, even with his short hair and clean-shaven face—Daddy had to work an office job.

But he kept himself in wonderful shape. I ran my hands over his muscular body, loving how strong he felt. I was so glad I became Daddy’s good girl. And I wanted to be his slave. I wanted to serve him as faithfully and utterly as Mom did.

Only I would do it better than her.

I pushed the sheets down, exposing his six-pack abs. He could be model on a romance novel. Dangerous and strong, with a beautiful woman—me—swooning in his arms. Oh, I would swoon for my hunky daddy. All my friends thought he was the sexiest man.

The sheet slipped over his cock, hard like it was every morning. Mom would wake Daddy up with a blowjob, and so did I know. She asked me to take care of him. But she didn’t expect me to take over all her wifely duties.

I scooted down the bed, pushing the sheets down farther, and stroked his cock. I loved how thick it felt. My asshole clenched, remembering his dick spreading me open, fucking me so hard, so deep into my bowels. I licked my lips then leaned over and ran my tongue up his shaft all the way to the very tip. I swirled it around and brought a low groan from his mouth.

“Are you sucking him?” Sun whispered.

I looked up. Her head rested on Daddy’s chest, her dark, slanted eyes open. I nodded my head. “I have to wake him up right. Look at how hard his cock is. He needs relief.”

“Let me help.”

I grinned at my friend and nodded my head.

She slithered down the bed, her dark nipples hardening. She pressed against his left, muscular leg, her nipples kissing his thigh, and her tongue flicked out, licking the tip. She purred as she swirled her tongue about the crown, gathering his precum.

“Mmm, that taste good,” she panted. “Salty and delicious.”

“Yep,” I giggled.

She licked again and then her lips sealed over the top of his crown, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. I smiled and nuzzled at Daddy’s hairy balls. I sucked on into my mouth, playing with it as my eyes watched my best friend pleasure him.

She moaned around his cock, her body undulating, rubbing her wet pussy against his shin. Her spicy musk drifted to my nose and a wet gleam shone on Daddy’s leg where her cunt had rubbed against him. I also had a pussy growing hot and juicy.

I sucked on Daddy’s other ball as I rubbed my aching nipples into his muscular flesh. They tingled as rubbed them up and down, shooting wonderful delight down to my pussy. I purred as my cunt grew hotter. I squeezed my thighs together, massaging my little clit.

“Oh, your dad’s cock tastes amazing,” Sun whispered. “And you get to do this every morning.”

“Until Mom gets back.” Which was supposed to be in two more weeks. I didn’t want to think about Mom. I wanted to enjoy Daddy for as long as I could.

I licked up his dick and reached the top. I played with the mushroom-shaped head as Sun stroked his shaft. My tongue stroked the spongy crown, gathering more precum. Then Sun leaned in and nibbled on the other side. Our tongues and lips brushed as we sucked on his wonderful dick. My hand seized Daddy’s long shaft beneath her hand and we stroked him together.

We moaned. It was so hot when our lips touched or our tongues brushed. We nuzzled at each other, sharing quick kisses in between pleasuring his dick. The flavor of Daddy’s cock lingered on her lips. It was so exciting.

“Damn, this is the best sleepover ever,” groaned Sun. “Better than one of Donna’s lame parties.”

“Her dad isn’t as sexy as mine.”

“No,” Sun groaned. Then she swallowed the tip of Daddy’s cock. Sun bobbed her mouth, sucking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could.

Daddy groaned. I glanced up and saw his eyes watching us.

“Morning, Daddy,” I beamed.

“Mmm, morning,” he groaned. “I see you’re both being such good girls.”

“Always, Daddy,” I beamed as Sun sucked harder, noisier. Her saliva dribbled down his shaft, wetting our hands as we stroked him.

It was hot feeling Daddy’s eyes on us as I leaned over and licked at his shaft beneath Sun’s sucking lips. My tongue brushed my friend’s mouth. I kissed and nibbled on the sides of her lips as she bobbed and pleasured him. His groans grew louder. My free hand cupped his balls, full of his incestuous seed. I couldn’t wait for him to cum all over our faces.

“Such good girls,” he groaned as he stroked my braid.

A pleased shudder ran down to my dripping pussy. I squeezed my thighs tighter together and nibbled and sucked on his shaft as Sun bobbed her mouth faster and faster, eager to give Daddy every ounce of her pleasure.

And then the phone rang. It was Mom calling, I could tell by the ringtone. So chipper and cheery, just like her. Sun popped her mouth off Daddy’s cock, her eyes wide, her lower lip trembling as Daddy reached for his phone charging on the nightstand.

“Don’t stop,” he commanded as he picked up his phone.

Daddy gave us an order. I sucked his cock into my mouth, tasting Sun’s saliva on it. I bobbed my mouth. My cheeks hollowed. Sun leaned down and licked at his shaft, but her eyes were still nervous. She couldn’t believe he was answering the phone while we blew them.

“June,” Daddy said.

I couldn’t quite hear my mom’s words, only the sound of her voice. A thrill went through me. She was taking care of her parents after my grandpa’s hip surgery, and I was taking care of Daddy with my mouth and sharing my best friend with him. Mom never did that. She never brought Daddy the tight, underage cunt he craved.

I did.

I sucked harder, bobbing my head as Daddy listened to Mom updating him on my grandparents. I swirled my tongue about his dick and savored the flavor of his precum leaking into my mouth as I pleasured him.

“I’m glad your parents are doing well,” Daddy said. “When do you expect to be home?” I didn’t catch the answer, but Daddy said, “No changes. Okay.” Pause. “Yes, Melody is being a good girl. She had Sun spend the night.” Daddy laughed. “Yes, yes, they’ve both been such good girls. You would be proud of Melody.”

I smirked. Mom would be furious if she knew I was sucking Daddy’s cock. My pussy ached. I wanted to masturbate, but a good girl only cums when Daddy orders. I slid my mouth up his cock until I held only the tip, then I swirled my tongue around it.

Daddy groaned.

“And have you been good?” he asked. “No masturbating.” Mom’s answer brought a smile to his lips. “I knew you would be good. I missed you.” Her answer sounded throaty. “Yes, I am. I’m pretending you’re sucking me. That your mouth is wrapped right around the tip and swirling about it.”

Daddy stared at me, and I realized a new game was about to begin. Sun sucked harder on his balls as I kept my tongue swirling. Daddy groaned as Mom gave an answer. This was so wicked. Mom thought they were having phone sex.

“And then your mouth slides down, taking more and more of my cock,” Daddy groaned. “Like the good girl that you are, June.”

I obeyed. I slid my mouth farther and farther. My tongue slid along the shaft. And then his dick brushed the back of my throat. I sucked and pleasured him. Sun’s fist, sliding up and down his shaft, brushed my lips while she flashed me a wicked smile.

“Your dad is crazy,” she mouthed.

“Yes, you deep-throat it.” Daddy’s hand tightened on the back of my head. “Relax your throat and swallow every inch of my cock like a good girl.”

My mom’s throaty response was loud and clear, “Yes. I love deep-throating your cock, Master.”

Daddy’s hand was firm on the back of my head. He wanted me to take more of his cock. I had heard of this. Girls at school whispered about deep-throating. I had to please Daddy and be a good girl. Besides, if my mom did this for him, then so could I.

“Yes, yes, relax that throat and swallow my cock,” groaned Daddy.

“Do it,” Sun hissed.

I relaxed my throat as Daddy’s hand forced my mouth down his cock. I angled my head, letting his dick slid into my gullet. It was so hard. I wanted to gag. I smiled around his dick, remembering a trick I had learn to suppress it. His dick slid deeper and deeper. Into my throat. It grew harder to breathe as my little throat constricted about his dick.

“Yes, you’re taking every inch of my dick,” groaned Daddy. “Such a good girl.”

“Always,” Mom moaned, her voice loud. Was she masturbating? She thought Daddy was talking to her.

I wanted to shove my hand between my thighs. I would cum in seconds. I fought the urge as my lips pressed into Daddy’s curly pubic hair. I took every inch of his cock down my throat like a good girl.

A surge of pride shot through me. I moaned and shuddered about his cock. The urge to masturbate swelled in me. It was so hard to resist the hot urge. Especially as Daddy let out a groan of pure satisfaction.

“You wicked slut,” Sun whispered, nuzzling into my ear. “You swallowed every inch of your dad’s cock. Ooh, you are amazing.”

“Damn,” Daddy groaned. “You did it. Daddy’s good girl did it.”

“Yes,” my mom hissed. She was on speaker phone. That was why I could hear her so clearly now.

“Now start bobbing,” Daddy groaned. “Fuck that hot mouth up and down my cock.”

“I will, Master,” moaned Mom.

And so would I.

“Do you like my hot mouth sliding up and down your cock, Master?”

Daddy groaned as I slid my mouth up his cock. It popped out my aching throat. I sucked the entire way until only the tip was in his mouth. And then he pushed me back down. His dick pressed at my throat. I swallowed him again. It was easier this time. My throat stretched.

His cock dived down my esophagus. I moaned and hummed, pleasing him, loving his groans as Mom moaned in the background, masturbating, thinking she was having hot phone sex. My fingers curled.

I needed to cum so badly. My pussy burned.

“Do you like my mouth sliding up and down your cock, Master?”

“Yes. You’re doing so good. Such a good girl.”

“I love to please you, Master.”

“Your mom is a freak,” Sun giggled in my ear. “I love it.”

So did I.

Daddy fucked my mouth up and down, pushing on my head and pulling on my braid. Faster and faster. He groaned and squirmed, the muscles in his chest rippling. Sun went back to nuzzling at his balls, massaging them, building up the cum.

“Are you going to cum, Master?” moaned Mom, her voice breathy. I could hear her fingers working in and out of her wet pussy. “Are you going to cum in my mouth? Or do you want to dump it on my face?”

“Your face,” groaned Daddy. “I want to cover my good girls with my cum.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Mom hissed, not hearing the plural on girls. “Do it. Cover your slave with your cum. Reward your good girl.”

“Yes,” Daddy growled.

He ripped my mouth off his cock by my braid. The pain flared. I loved it. Sun pressed her cheek next to mine as we jerked his cock. We aimed it right at our faces. Daddy’s face contorted. He growled into the phone as his pleasure built.

“Cum on my face, Master!”

“Yes,” I mouthed. “Do it, Daddy.”

“Fuck,” he snarled and his dick erupted. “I’m cumming! I’m covering your face.”

Thick, hot, salty jizz splattered our faces. Daddy’s dick erupted and bathed us with lines of his cum. He grunted with each one while Mom moaned in the background. The cum dribbled down my face to my lips.

My tongue flashed out and captured the incestuous seed.

Then Sun kissed me. I moaned, our cum-stained lips working together as more jizz dripped to our mouths. We shared it, our arms wrapping about each other. Our naked breasts touched, our nipples kissed, as we enjoyed Daddy’s cum.

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Master, may I cum?” moaned Mom. “This is so hot. I haven’t cum all week.”

“You may, slave,” groaned Daddy.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Mom moaned over speaker phone as Daddy watched us kiss and lick and enjoy his cum. Our tongues explored each other’s faces, licking, gathering up every line of his spunk that we could find. I loved the salty flavor of Daddy’s jizz on my mouth.

“Oh, Master, I love you,” Mom purred, clearly savoring her orgasm.

“I love you,” Daddy answered, his voice soft. “I miss you.”

“Miss you, too.”

My body trembled as I rolled on top of Sun, our naked bodies pressed together as we stretched over Daddy’s legs. We squirmed. My hard clit brushed her pubic mound, sending a spark of delight through my body.

“But I’m glad Melody’s taking care of the house and you.”

“She’s a good girl,” Daddy said, watching us hump our pussies together as we kissed.

“I have to go. I need to start breakfast.” Mom sighed. “I miss you so much.”

“Bye,” Daddy said and hung up. Then he grinned. “Do I need to take a hose to you two?”

“No, Daddy? May we cum?”

“No.”

“Fine, Daddy.” I moaned, forcing myself to roll off of Sun. it was so hard. I needed my release so badly. Sun let out a frustrated moan.

“Please, Daddy,” she begged.

He shook his head. “I’m taking you shopping. I want you both on the edge. No cumming until I say so.”

“Yes, Daddy,” we both groaned together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was awkward walking into the mall with a vibrator shoved into my pussy, held in place by my panties. It was thick and every step shifted it around inside me. It had a small tongue pressing on my clit, designed to stimulate it along with my pussy. It was a special vibrator with a built-in Bluetooth.

Daddy could control it remotely with an app on his smart phone.

Sun walked with a wide-legged gait beside me, her first ever butt plug inserted into her ass. I put it in myself after tonguing and lubing her ass after breakfast. She had made the cutest sounds when I inserted it into her rear. Like mine, it was also Bluetooth enabled, with a little glowing, blue light on the butt plug.

Modern technology was amazing.

We walked on either side of Daddy when we entered the mall. My nipples were so hard beneath the spaghetti strapped top I wore. With no bra, they were so obvious poking against the pale-blue material. My brown hair was combed and neatly braided once more, falling down to the top of my ass and swaying with my gait.

And my poor pussy was on fire. I had been on edge all morning. Showering with Daddy was torture. Sun and I had to wash his magnificent body while our poor pussies were on the verge of erupting. Then he jerked his dick and watched us wash each other. He came, splattering our bodies with his jizz as we rubbed each other’s cunts and fought off our orgasms.

He loved it. I could see it in his eyes. Watching us strive to be good girls and not orgasm, to submit to his wishes, made him so excited. It was what he wanted from us. It was how we showed him our love.

And even though it left me a horny, frustrated ball of sensations just itching to explode, I loved being denied. I knew when I did have my orgasm, it would be spectacular. It would be a mind-numbing release that would leave me quaking.

It would be worth it.

Sun and I cooked breakfast together. Well, I cooked and Sun tried to help. She was helpless in the kitchen. She never let her mom teach her, rebelling against her family’s traditional ways, only to end up wanting to be like that for Daddy. To serve him with me. She found it hot to pour him coffee and make sure his needs were met before ours.

Then Daddy whipped out his toys. They were brand new, fresh from the package. Apparently, he ordered them on Monday and they arrived at his office yesterday. A wonderful surprise for us. Something my mom hadn’t experienced.

The first place Daddy led us to was the jewelry store. He walked in and went straight for the choker style necklaces. He browsed them while Sun and I stood behind him, trembling and squirming, both of us on fire from walking with our sex toys.

Finally, Daddy found one he liked, a thin, gold chain with a unicorn charm dangling at the end. He held it up. “Do you know the significance of this, Melody?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Think about your Mom. What does she always wear?”

I frowned, my eyebrow furrowing. I pictured my mom—a brunette like me, her braided hair falling down past her ass, hazel eyes, delicate face, busty in her conservative dresses, and a heart-shaped locket hanging from a gold choker.

“Mom always wears the locket,” I said.

“It’s her slave collar,” Daddy answered. “She wears it to show off her submission to me.”

“And is that my collar, Daddy?” I stared at the unicorn, trembling.

“Do you want it to be? If you accept it, it means you’ll always be my slave.”

“Even when Mom comes back?”

Daddy didn’t answer me. He just stared at me, waiting for my answer.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then you have to earn it. You have to prove to me that you’re my submissive. My good girl.”

“Haven’t I?” I swallowed.

“You’re doing a wonderful job so far.” He stroked my cheek.

“And what about me?” Sun asked, biting her lip.

“You’re just having fun. This isn’t what you really want.” But Daddy grinned at her. “Of course, any time you want to have fun and pretend to be my good girl, you’re welcome to, Sun.”

She smiled and nodded her head. Joy rippled through me. I was Daddy’s true good girl.

“Now here’s some money. Go, shop.” Daddy pulled out two fifty dollar bills, both crisp and fresh, and handed one each to us.

I beamed at the money. “Anything?”

“Anything,” he nodded. “I’ll be in the food court.”

Fifty dollars to spend on anything. I grinned and then Sun and I darted out of the jewelry store. My vibrator shifting in my excited pussy. We burst out into the mall concourse, our flip-flops slapping on the tiled floor, and giggled at each other.

“Where should we go?” I asked.

“I need makeup,” Sun grinned. “And a new purse.”

I nodded my head and we headed through the mall. We darted into a boutique and browsed for makeup, giggling at the different colors of lipstick. She found a bright-blue one and I rolled my eyes as she sniggered. We worked through it, examining everything.

I snagged several tubes of lipstick, a bright red one, my favorite pink, and a darker maroon. Sun found eyelash wings and giggled as she imagined her long, flowing eyelashes as she fluttered her eyes.

“You’ll make all the boys cum in their pants,” I giggled.

“That’s the plan. Now that my cherry’s gone, I’m going to have fun.”

“Well, I just need to please one man,” I grinned.

We wondered into the small jewelry section, and Sun giggled as she noticed the nipple piercings. She grabbed a pair of silver barbell-style piercings and held them over the nubs tenting the front of her pink tanktop. She did a hip shake.

“Do you think I would look hot with pierced nipples?”

“So hot,” I grinned, and then I snagged a bellybutton charm with a dangling, teardrop, fake ruby. I pulled up my top enough to expose my bellybutton and held the small, white placard with the charm against it, shifting my hips, the charm dangling.

“Ooh, yes, that’s so you,” she grinned.

“Do you think Daddy would like it?”

“Maybe a clit piercing.” Sun grabbed a ring off another rack. “Look at this.” She held it against her jean shorts. “Imagine this glistening right here.”

An older woman glanced at us and shook her head. Sun stuck her tongue out at her and the woman stomped off. “Prude,” Sun muttered. “Ooh, yes, I need this. I have to find a way to get my clit pierced.”

“I don’t know if Daddy would want that. It might ruin the girlish look of being shaved.”

“True.” Sun shuddered and put it back. Then she gushed, “Oh, my god, look at these earrings.”

The vibrator hummed to life inside of me.

I gasped in shock. I had almost forgotten it was in me. I had worn it for over an hour, my pussy getting used to it. And then my stomach contorted. I groaned, grasping the shelf for support as the vibrator churned my insides.

“Oh, fuck,” Sun gasped. Her back straightening, her hands reaching behind her to grab my ass. “oh, my god. It’s humming. Oh, fuck. That’s…that’s…”

I nodded my head. I had felt nothing like the humming, churning, vibrating bliss flowing out of my pussy. I groaned, my eyes squeezing shut as I fought against the pleasure coursing through me. The teasing tongues vibrated against my clit, stimulating the bud, sending jolts of bliss racing through me. I squirmed, my hands clenching on the shelf.

“Oh, damn,” groaned Sun. “Oh, wow, that’s good.”

“We can’t cum,” I groaned. “We have to be good girls.”

“Shit,” Sun panted. “Fu…” her words trailed off.

“Are you two okay?” a woman said behind us.

I turned and a woman in her late thirties, a name tag pinned to her blouse, gave us a motherly smile. My cheeks reddened as the vibrator hummed inside of me. Could she hear it? I could. It sounded so loud.

“We’re fine.” My eyes widened. The last word rose in a sharp octave as the vibrator hummed even harder, churning my pussy to a hot froth. “Just goofing off.”

“I understand,” the woman said. “But you need to be mindful of the other patrons.”

“Yes,” Sun squeaked, her voice tight, her slanted eyes wide. “We’re…sorry…”

“Oh, what a cute pair of earrings,” the woman said, not realizing we were both on the verge of cumming. “They would look gorgeous on your small lobes, dear.”

“Thanks.” Sun’s face contorted.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sun just nodded, biting her lips. Her flushed face broke out in a sheen of sweat as she squirmed. I knew what she felt. Bliss radiated out from my pussy. An orgasm swelled through me. I wanted to cum so badly.

And then my phone chirped. A text. I fumbled it out, knowing who it was from. I looked at the screen. “Cum.”

“Yes, yes, she’s fine,” I moaned as I obeyed Daddy. I stopped fighting my orgasm. I shuddered before the older woman. She could be my mother. It was so wrong. I clenched my hands on the shelf as I relaxed myself into the bliss.

“So fine,” groaned Sun through grit teeth. “Th-thank you.”

My orgasm exploded through me. The humming toy intensified it. The ripples of bliss shot through my body, filling every inch of me. My knees buckled as a moan escaped my lips. I collapsed onto the floor, groaning, shuddering, writhing in ecstasy.

“Are you okay?” the woman gasped, clueless that I was having the orgasm of my life.

The bliss hit my mind. Stars danced before me as I stared at the floor. My spasmed about the humming device. My poor pussy felt numb from the wonderful vibrations. The toy kept buzzing, kept pleasing me. The orgasm wouldn’t stop.

It kept pouring through me. I fought so hard not to scream out how wonderful it was. The woman knelt, touching my shoulders. Her words fell on deaf ears. Just the fact she watched me and didn’t know what was happening intensified my ecstasy.

It was so much. Daddy was so cruel and wonderful all at the same time. He tortured me.

My fingers scratched at the linoleum. More groans escaped me as I squirmed. My tart musk filled my nose as my pussy juices soaked through my panties and dribbled down my thighs. The woman stroked my shoulders, her hands so soothing and so erotic all at the same time.

And then the vibrations ended.

I sucked in deep breaths as the pleasure faded. I sat up, giving the woman a flushed smile. “Sorry,” I said. “Just something…I ate.”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

“But I feel better now,” I groaned.

“Let me help you up.”

I nodded, my legs wobbly after my orgasm. Sun stared at me with wide eyes. She still trembled and squirmed, her butt plug teasing her. “Did you cum?” she mouthed.

“Yes,” I breathed. “Wow.”

Sun nodded her agreement.

“Do you need anything?” the woman asked. “Water?”

“We’re fine,” I said, my cheeks burning with embarrassment now. She had seen me cum.

Sun and I paid for our purchases. She squirmed the entire time, her butt plug humming happily away inside of her. We headed to a different store to buy our new purses. As we browsed, Sun leaned over and whispered, “It’s humming faster and faster. Your dad keeps upping the settings. This is torture.”

“I bet,” I whispered.

We bought our new purses and left the store. We were almost out of money now. Poor Sun trembled and bit her lip, fighting off the sensation in her ass. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were begging for mercy.

The humming returned to my pussy. A dull buzz, just enough to make my eyes widened and a small gasp to escape my lips. I squirmed as we walked through the mall, my breathing quickened, my nipples so hard I thought they might rip through my top.

“It’s starting for you again?” Sun groaned. Her face contorted and she clenched her teeth. “Damn, damn, damn. I want to just cum. I’m not his actual slave, like you. I don’t have to fight this.”

“You don’t,” I agreed.

“But it’s so hot,” she groaned. Her hands pressed to her belly. “Fuck, I’m on the edge. I need it so badly. I can’t believe how amazing this feels vibrating in my ass.”

I leaned over and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Then my phone chirped. I broke away and pulled my phone out, reading the text from Daddy. “We need to go to the fountain.”

The mall had a huge fountain of splashing dolphins all squirting water out of their playful mouths. People threw coins in to make wishes all the time. I loved to do it. I shoved my hand into my purse as we rushed to the fountain, my vibrator humming faster and faster, and fished out a coin.

I knew the wish I would make.

A large crowd, as always, gathered by the fountain. People tossed in coins as they passed. The splashing water echoed over the buzz of their talking voices. Daddy sat on a lone bench at the edge. It was a quiet spot in the fountain area, no stores nearby, so not as much foot traffic where he sat. A good place to people watch.

Sun and I stopped before him, squirming, groaning, our faces flushed. Poor Sun rubbed at her jean shorts, her fingers stroking her groin. She had such a prominent cameltoe right now, her pussy plump and engorged, a wet spot soaking through the denim.

“Come sit on my lap, Melody,” Daddy said, pulling aside the bag he had on his lap. “Be a good girl and plop that ass right on Daddy’s big dick.”

His cock was exposed and covered in glistening lube. I bit my lip and looked around. No one was watching us. I turned and Daddy’s hand went beneath my skirt. He pulled my panties to the side as I sat down gingerly. The tip of his dick slid into my butt-crack. I groaned as I shifted, guiding it to my sphincter.

I sank down on him.

“Oh, fuck,” Sun panted as I sank slowly down onto Daddy’s cock, the vibrator humming away in my pussy.

My eyes bulged. I had taken his cock last night. He was thick. But now the vibrator also filled my pussy. I had both holes stuffed. It made his cock feel even thicker in my ass. I bit my lip to avoid moaning and drawing attention to us as I settled down on his dick, my skirt hiding how obscene we were right now.

“There, that’s my good girl,” Daddy groaned. Then he looked up at Sun. “Why don’t you go make a wish in the fountain? After you do, you may cum.”

Sun looked over her shoulder at all the people. “I…I have to…”

Daddy nodded his head.

Sun swallowed and pulled a coin out of her jean shorts pocket. She held it in her tight fist as she marched to the fountain, her ass swaying. I groaned and shifted on Daddy’s cock, stirring it in my ass as Daddy pulled out his phone and tapped the screen, controlling our toys.

“Oh, Daddy,” I gasped as the vibrator hummed louder.

“You can cum, too,” Daddy whispered in my ear.

“Thank you, Daddy,” I moaned, my heart racing. People passed us by, but no one commented on me sitting on my daddy’s lap. Yes, fourteen was too old to do it, but I didn’t care.

Not with his dick lodged into my ass. This was so hot. No one knew the taboo incest going on right beneath their noses. That my underage cunt was stuffed with a humming vibrator and my daddy’s big, thick dick filled my ass.

It was so hot. I squirmed and clenched down on his girth. My nipples tingled beneath my top as my clit ached from the vibrations. I wanted to scream as my orgasm swelled. I kept shifting, my body twisting at the naughty pleasure.

I was Daddy’s good girl. His sex slave. I would do anything for him. This had to prove I was worthy of a choker.

Sun reached the fountain. She tossed in her coin. Daddy tapped the phone, pushing up a slider to its maximum setting. My vibrator didn’t hum louder but I saw Sun’s legs tremble through the people. Then she fell to her knees and screamed out her bliss.

People paused, staring at the girl kneeling before the fountain, gasping and moaning. Her ass wiggled. I caught sight of it between people’s legs as they watched her. I groaned, my hips shifting more.

Daddy’s hands grasped my waist and slid me up his lubed cock. My bowels burned at the friction. My pussy ached. The vibrations were amazing. My clit was teased as Daddy’s strong arms bulged. He fucked me like a sex toy up and down his ass, the crowd distracted by Sun’s loud orgasm.

“That’s it, slut,” Daddy groaned. “Make Daddy cum before we’re caught. Make him explode in your tight ass.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I panted, my head lolling.

This was so hot. No one glanced at us as Daddy slid my body faster and faster up and down his cock. I trembled and gasped, the pleasure building in side of me. My top slid up, his hands gripping my bare belly, so strong.

My head lolled back. The pleasure swelled inside of me. I had permission to cum, too. I bit my lip, not wanting to be loud like Sun, and shuddered as my pussy and asshole spasmed. The friction increased in my bowels, adding to the bliss exploding in my pussy. The humming vibrator teased my clit and churned waves of rapture through my body.

I grunted, “Daddy, Daddy, yes,” beneath my breath as my body churned with pleasure. “Oh, Daddy, this is so hot.”

“Yes,” he groaned, sliding me faster and faster.

I loved it. His dick felt as good as the vibrator. My legs kicked and my toes curled against my flip-flops I clenched my teeth as the rapture swelled in me. My body squirmed as the pleasure increased.

And no one noticed. They were all fixated on Sun. Murmuring, wondering what was wrong with her. Several people knelt beside her, comforting her. She raised a head, her orgasm past, but she still trembled.

No one knew she was a naughty slut, too.

“Work that ass,” Daddy grunted, sliding me faster. “We don’t want to get caught. You need to make Daddy cum.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I panted, the vibrator churning another orgasm through me.

I groaned and grunted, my hips swiveling as Daddy fucked me on his cock. It was so hot. His dick stabbed so deep into me. I moaned and gasped quietly. My eyes stared at all the oblivious people. We fucked right under their noses.

“Cum in me, Daddy,” I groaned. “Flood your daughter’s ass with your cum. Do it before we’re caught. We’ll get in so much trouble. You’re such a bad daddy for doing this to your daughter.”

“Mmm, but you’re such a good girl for letting me.”

“Yes, yes, you’re good girl,” I panted. “I’m yours, Daddy. Yours. You own me. Anything you want. I’m your slave. Let me be your salve. Cum in me and let me be your loving slave.”

Daddy groaned. He slammed me down his cock. His hips bucked beneath me while his hands squeezed my sides. I gasped as his cum splashed into my ass. Hot, thick spurts of incestuous spunk filling me up in the mall.

No one knew. It was our taboo secret.

I loved it. My back arched as my bowels milked his cock. I moaned through clenched teeth, my orgasm peaking inside of me. Daddy groaned as the final spurt erupted into my asshole. His hands relaxed.

“Oh, that was good,” he panted. “So good.” His hand fumbled for his phone on the bench. He shut off the app.

My vibrator died.

“You need to get off me before anyone notices.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I panted. I quickly rose, groaning as his dick popped out of my asshole. I pushed my panties back in place, capturing the flood of his jizz while he quickly zipped up.

“Go check on Sun,” he said. “I’ll be at the car.”

I nodded, my coin clutched tightly in my fist. Daddy stood and walked away as I pushed through the crowd to my friend. Sun stood on wobbly legs. “I’m fine,” she told everyone. “I’m so sorry. I get…these stomach cramps sometimes. It was a bad one.”

“We should call your parents,” a woman said.

“Or 911,” groaned a man.

“No, no, I’m fine.” She spotted me. “There’s my friend. We were just leaving. Right?”

I nodded my head and reached her. I gave her a friendly hug. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sun beamed at me. “Absolutely.”

“See, she’s fine,” I said. “My dad’s waiting to pick us up.”

The crowd broke up around us, walking away, a few giving us strange looks. I didn’t care. Let them suspect Sun came. None of them knew I had my daddy’s cum leaking out of my ass and flooding my panties.

I threw my coin in and made my wish: Let me be Daddy’s sex slave forever.

Sun hook her arm with mine, her shopping bags clutched in her hand. Daddy had taken mine. “So, how was it?”

“The best,” I answered as we walked away from the fountain. “And how was cumming in front of half the mall?”

She grinned. “I think I’m an exhibitionist. I kept cumming and cumming as they watched me. Some were filming.”

“You wicked slut,” I laughed.

“You’re one to talk with a load of your daddy’s cum in your ass.”

I beamed at her. As we walked out of the mall, I knew my wish would come true. I would be Daddy’s sex slave. He wouldn’t need Mom at all.


	5. Chapter Five: Good Girl FloggedI’m

I trembled as I rode beside Daddy in his truck. I squirmed, wearing only my terry cloth bathrobe, the pink cloth caressing my naked body beneath. I bit my lip, my stomach nervous. Today was the big day. Today I would prove to Daddy I was his good girl.

His submissive sex slave.

A week ago, he showed me a gold-chain choker with a unicorn charm dangling on it. We were at the mall with my BFF Sun. The two of us had remote control sex toys inside of us, a vibrator in my pussy and a butt plug in hers. Daddy promised me if I proved myself, he would give it to me. Make me his sex slave.

Then he wouldn’t need Mom at all. She could stay at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.

I didn’t want to think about that. Two weeks were up of the three week trip. It was Saturday, and Mom, along with my bratty sister Alice, would return next Sunday. I had worked so hard this week, obeying Daddy in every way, servicing him with my nubile body. He had taken me so hard. He had fucked me and loved me and used me. All my holes were his.

Daddy knew every inch of my fourteen-year-old body.

And today, at the dungeon, I would show not only Daddy that I was his good girl, but other Master’s with their sex slaves. It was so kinky and bold. Daddy was showing me off, confident I wouldn’t embarrass him. And the prize…

My slave collar—a gold-chained choker.

So I was nervous. And excited. It was a strange sensation, one minute waves of heat rippled out of my pussy—freshly shaved this morning—and through the rest of my body. I would become so aware of my nipples rubbing against the terry cloth robe, tingling, aching, while I squirmed and rubbed my wet pussy into the cloth.

And then the next minute the nerves would hit me.

My stomach would bubble. I would shudder, panic welling inside of me. My heart fluttered. What if I messed up? What if I failed to submit? What if I embarrassed my daddy? What if someone called the police? Incest was illegal and I was underage.

I had done so much with him. Last Saturday, I rode my daddy’s cock on a bench in the middle of the mall. And his dick wasn’t in my pussy, but my asshole. I squirmed and shuddered, fucking him while Sun provided a distraction for us. It was so risky.

I did that. I could do this.

“You’ll be fine,” Daddy said, giving me a smile.

He was so handsome. Today he wore a simple t-shirt stretched over his muscular chest and a pair of jeans. His cock bulged the front. He had a boring office job but you would never know it outside of work. He had tattoos covering his body like a dangerous biker and strong eyes.

People saw his gaze and obeyed him.

My mom had all my life. She was his sex slave, but he must have grown tired of her. That was why he trained me. I was younger, my underage cunt tighter. She had twins, my bratty sister and me. Her body was getting old. She couldn’t compete with me. I was the new model.

And that made me happy. I would have Daddy all to myself when I proved I was his sex slave.

The excitement returned. I bounced on the seat, my long braid swaying behind me, and glanced out the window at the passing cars and pedestrians. None of them knew my daddy was my Master and lover. None had any idea he had taken my cherry in a dressing room at the mall. That I woke him up every morning with a blowjob and swallowed all of his cum like a good girl.

If they noticed us, they would just think a father with his daughter. How innocent. How cute.

A smile crossed my lips and my pussy burned hotter. I crossed my thighs beneath my robe, the itch squirming me. I wanted to masturbate right here and now. Daddy would get mad, not because I was masturbating in his truck—which I had before while we drove—but because he didn’t give me permission. I couldn’t do anything without his permission.

Especially cumming.

I was his submissive. I had to ask permission to go visit Sun or hang out at the mall while he was at work. If I wanted to buy a new tube of lipstick or see a movie, I had to ask. Of course, he said yes usually. Daddy like to dote on me and reward me. I was still his little princess.

He just got to fuck me. It was the way the world worked. All Daddy’s should be able to fuck their daughters.

Daddy turned off the main street and soon we were in a residential area. I craned my neck. I had never been to this part of town. The houses grew expensive, large, imposing, with huge swaths of grass and bushes tended to by gardeners. At the end of the street, a large, black gate rose surrounded by high, gray stone walls. Ivy curled along the top, the green splashing color across the gray.

We were here.

There was a small call box. To use it, Daddy had to open his truck door and bend low to use—it was sized for cars. He punched in a few numbers and the pound sign. The pad beeped and then the gate lumbered to the right, rinding open and revealing a large yard. A half-dozen cars crowded the driveway at the end.

The other guests.

My nervousness returned as Daddy drove up the driveway. I bit my lip, staring at the large house. The owner must be rich. According to Daddy, he had a huge, private dungeon where certain activities—like sex with underage girls—were not frowned upon. Daddy reached the end and parked behind a green sedan. He put the truck into gear and then climbed out.

I swallowed and pulled the handle. I stepped out and landed on the ground in my flip-flops, my robe swirling about my legs. He grabbed his duffel bag—holding his toys, the collection of BDSM gear from the house—and slung it over his shoulder with ease.

I moved to his side, taking his hand. He gave me a fatherly smile, stern but reassuring. “It will be okay. You’ll do amazing. I believe in you.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said, my voice a whisper.

I wanted to drag my feet as we approached the door. Today, people other than Daddy and Sun would see me naked. They would touch me, spank me, and even fuck me. Today was my coming out party. If I passed, I would be his sex slave.

And I would pass. I would be his good girl. I wanted nothing more than that in the entire world. I stepped onto the porch, my flip-flops smacking the soles of my shoes, and reached out, pressing the doorbell.

Daddy gave my hand a squeeze.

The slap of bare feet approached. The door opened and a woman knelt, naked, in her earlier thirties, her body tone and fit. A black corset wrapped about her stomach and lifted a pair of ripe breasts into two lush mounds. Silver rings pierced her fat nipples. Her black hair, long and flowing, spread across the floor. On her lower back, there was a tattoo—Master’s Cunt.

“Welcome, Master Mark,” the woman purred. “You and your slave are welcomed into my Master’s house. Do you need anything? Refreshments?”

“We’re fine, Lizzie,” Daddy said, hardly sparing the submissive woman a glance as he led me past her.

I stared at her ass, my head swiveling to look behind me, my eyes locked on her. I spotted her pussy, shaved, a silver ring pierced her clit, a charm dangling from it. I swallowed. She was beautiful. She was what I wanted to be for Daddy.

Daddy paused at a door, and opened it, revealing a small half-bathroom. He glanced at me. I blushed and shrugged out of my bath robe while he swept in to change into his BDSM gear. I stood naked, my nipples hard.

“Are you excited?” the submissive asked, walking over to me, her charm, dangling from her clit, swayed between her thighs and caught the light.

I nodded my head.

“It’s Melody, right?”

I nodded my head again as her eyes ran up and down my body.

Her smile grew. “Oh, you’re going to be popular. Ripe and young. And so fresh. No ink. No piercings. Your daddy hasn’t marked you.”

“Yet,” he said through the door.

I squirmed more, my toes flexing against the hardwood floor. I didn’t know what to say.

“It’s okay to be a little shy,” Lizzie whispered. “No one down there’s going to harm you, just hurt you. And you like being hurt, don’t you?”

I nodded my head, remembering the times Daddy clamped my nipples and flogged my back. Pain and pleasure were linked.

“So do I.”

She kept trying to get me to open up as we waited. Daddy finally emerged, wearing leather chaps and a vest, his cock thrusting hard before him, his body so muscular and strong. Beneath the vest, part of his barbwire tattoo was visible. Flames burned up his arms, forever frozen in ink.

He took a hold of my braid and walked, using it as a leash as I padded along beside him. Lizzie followed us. My breathing quickened as we reached the stairs. Loud, dark music thudded up it. Soft, blue and violet lights spilled out of the darkness. Shadows moved. People were down there.

Daddy marched down without any fear. I had to follow. He had a firm grip on my braid. The stairs were wooden, cold. I trembled worse. What was going to happen down there? Could I handle being touched and fondled by strange men?

But Daddy wanted me to be touched.

The stairs led into a large room. Lights on the ceiling flooded soft blues, violets, greens, and reds across the dungeon, each illuminating different type of toys. Ropes hung from one station, the next had a St. Andrews Cross, then a spanking bench, massage tables, and others just had manacles hanging from the walls. Men and women, dressed in various leathers that left them half-naked, sat in chairs or move through the room. The women all had collars or chokers about their necks, head lowered. Some of the sex slaves were as young as me, others older, mothers with their daughters.

I swallowed, my mouth growing dry as I was led into the center. People looked at us. Men nodded to Daddy, calling out, “Master Mark.” He nodded back, addressing them as “Master so-and-so.” I was too nervous to remember names.

One man, tall, broad-shouldered and skin ebony dark used his slave, a girl my age, as his foot rest, his leather boots propped on her back as she knelt before him. An older woman had a magic wand vibrator taped to her thigh and pressed against her pussy humming away. She squirmed and moaned, struggling to stay kneeling and quiet before her Master. Another woman knelt before her master, sucking on his cock. Not hard, like she was trying to make him cum, just enough to give him pleasure. A girl in a pink teddy, with pink cuffs about her wrists connected by a gold chain, perched on her Master’s lap. Another good girl for her daddy.

They all stared at me, the men’s eyes hungry, devouring my youthful body. Lizzie went to a man and knelt beside his chair. He rested his hand over the top of her hair, like he would with a dog, and she smiled, enjoying the touch.

The man rose, his cock pierced by a gold ring in the tip. He walked forward naked, covered in tattoos, his body strong. He stopped before me. I couldn’t help staring at his dick. His hand reached out, cupping my chin and lifting my gaze.

“Master Mark has brought his new girl to play,” the man said. “Melody wants to be a good girl for her Daddy. She wants to work hard. She is free to be touched and groped and fucked, but you can’t cum in her holes, only on her body. Her daddy wants her covered in spunk. Dirtied.”

He did?

I trembled as the dick throbbed so hard before me. What would it be like to feel a dick pierced with a ring fucking me? Daddy wanted me to be used by these men, so it was okay for me to lust after them. To enjoy what would happen today.

“Let’s all welcome Melody,” the man said, bending down, his lips nearing mine, “before the slut’s a complete mess.”

My pussy clenched. I was a slut. Daddy’s slut. Then the man kissed me. I froze, shocked, his lips strong. A trickle of juices dripped down my thighs, my body shuddering. All these eyes on me, men and women both.

And then the man broke the kiss and other men had stood up, moving to me, crowding around me. They said their names, but they came at me from every direction. Men seized my face, kissing me hard, thrusting their tongues into my mouth while groping my body. My nipples were pinched hard by rough fingers. My ass groped. My pussy rubbed, fingers coming away wet. I trembled and sighed, my heart beating faster and faster as these strange men touched my body.

And Daddy watched, his arms folded, his eyes hungry. He was there if I grew scared. If I wanted to blurt out my safe word—red light—and end the entire event. But I wouldn’t. I would prove to him that I was his slave.

The final Master to kiss me was the Black man, his hard dick rubbing into my stomach. His White slave girl, kneeling at his side, kissed and nuzzled at my hip, stroking my leg as her master devoured my mouth. I trembled, his ebony hands stroking me, arousing me. His dick was thick.

Then he released me. I swayed, breathing hard, my body flushed. So far, this wasn’t so bad. I could handle being kissed and touched by other men. It would make Daddy so happy. He came to me, seizing my hair again, a pleased smile on his lips.

And then Daddy led me to the St. Andrew’s Cross. It was shaped like an X, manacles falling from the top, others at the bottom. Boots thudded behind me. The other masters moved their chairs, forming a half-circle to watch as Daddy seized my arm and lifted my wrist to the first manacle.

I trembled, facing away from the crowd, but so aware of them watching.

I heard wet sucking as slaves pleased their masters. A woman let out a wet, wanton moan. Flesh slapped together. I trembled, my body growing wetter and wetter as Daddy seized my other wrist and lifted my arm up. The manacle, really a leather cuff, was cinched about my wrist.

“You ready, honey?” Daddy whispered, pressing against me.

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned back.

Daddy bent down and jerked my right ankle to the foot restraint, cinching it tight. I felt open now, my shaved pussy on display. He moved the other one, finishing the X. I swallowed, looking over my shoulders.

“Look at the slut drip,” a man boomed. “She’s eager to be flogged.”

“She’s a good girl,” a giggly voice said. “She wants to make her Daddy happy.”

“Mmm, yes, she does,” groaned a man. “That ass was made to be flogged. Look at how round it is.”

“Beautiful.”

“She’s wiggling her hips. The little slut’s eager. Mark lucked out having such a hot cunt for a daughter. Just like her mom.”

They knew my mom? Did that mean she had been in this dungeon? Had she fucked other men while Daddy watched? Had she been chained to this very St. Andrew’s Cross and flogged for the amusement of the others?

She had. And now I was her replacement. Younger, sexier, hotter. I wiggled my hips, drinking in their sensation while Daddy opened up his duffel bag to pull out his toys. He had more than a few floggers, some beautiful others homemade by himself. Then he sat aside acrylic canes, thin and flexible. Last a wooden paddle with holes drilled through its broad surface so it could swing faster and smack harder.

“Whip that ass, Mark,” a guy groaned.

Daddy grabbed his moose-leather flogger, the tails thick. It made wonderful, thuddy smacks when it hit. He stood behind me and threw my braid over my shoulder, getting it out of the way. He swung the flail. It swished through the air. I could feel the air brushing my body, the ends almost caressing me, teasing me.

I wiggled, wanting to feel the sting. I was so excited. All these sexy men and hot women watching me, lusting after me. I was the cutest girl here. Daddy had to be so proud of me.

The first slap of the flail struck my shoulder, just the tip, grazing me. I groaned as Daddy swung it in an X pattern. It hit my other shoulder with more of the tail, a thudding smack echoed. Burning warmth radiated out of my back.

He moved in closer, more and more of the flail hitting me. Loud thuds and thwacks echoed as he worked my shoulders and back. I swayed and pulled against my restrains as the warmth built to burning pain.

“Daddy,” I moaned, squirming.

“Look at that ass wiggle. She wants to be spanked there.”

“When she’s ready,” Daddy said.

The flail kept landing. It was wonderful. The pain somehow became pleasure. I swayed, sucking in breaths, my pussy growing more and more excited. Juices trickled down my thighs as I squirmed. I bit my lip, the endorphins building, spreading rapture through my mind as the flail thudded harder.

And then it changed directions, slapping upward now, striking the base of my butt-cheeks and dragging up my ass to my lower back. I gasped at the thudding impact. I lurched forward, pressing my round breasts into the cold metal of the cross.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

He picked up the pass, flogging my ass. The pain swelled. And with my legs spread wide, sometimes a lash smacked my wet pussy. I gasped “Daddy” each time, bucking, my ass clenching at the flare of pain transformed into pleasure.

“Oh, yes, Daddy.”

“Do you love it, slut?” he growled, flailing harder, my ass burning.

“So much, Daddy,” I moaned. “You know I do. You know I love it when you lash me. Oh, yes.”

“Listen to her sing,” a slave purred, thick with lust and envy.

“Like a canary.”

The flail kept hitting my pussy. My clit ached. Daddy was teasing me now on purpose, guiding the flail to strike between my legs. I sucked in breaths each time. My breasts bounced as I swayed. My braid pressed between them.

“Daddy, can I cum?” I moaned as he smacked my pussy again.

“I don’t know, slut, can you?” The flail smacked my pussy again, my lips aching.

I shuddered, fighting my orgasm. “May I cum, Daddy?”

“You may cum as much as you want today.”

The flail cracked on my pussy.

I gasped and came. I twitched as my punishmentgasm roared through me. My head snapped back. The flail kept kissing my ass as I trembled and undulated, the burning heat keeping the pleasure rippling through me.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I gasped over and over. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for the cum.”

“Ooh, lucky girl,” the gigglish girl said. “Oh, Daddy, can I cum, too?”

“Not now,” her Daddy said.

“Daddy,” she whined as my pleasure continued.

And then the flail stopped kissing me. I sucked in breaths, my pleasure cresting through me. I pressed my tits against the cold metal of the cross, shuddering, my body so alive. I couldn’t stop the trembles. I gasped, a hand squeezing my ass.

“Daddy,” I purred as a hard dick pressed against my pussy.

Only this dick had something hard at the tip. Like a ring…

A cock ring.

“You are one hot slut,” the host Master growled before his dick buried into my cunt.

My flesh, still spasming from my orgasm, gripped his dick. His ring was hard, caressing my pussy’s walls ahead of his shaft. I trembled, my excited cunt surged with new pleasure as a man I just met fifteen minutes ago fucked me.

He buried into me, his balls smacking into my clit, his groin pressing into my burning ass. He drew back and slammed in again. I gasped, my head lolling about as new pleasure surged through me. He reached around my body, finding my nipples, pinching and rolling them.

Daddy watched, arms folded, an acrylic cane in his hand, one of the thin and flexible ones. He smiled as his friend fucked me. I gasped and groaned, undulating my hips, working back into those hard thrusts.

“What a cunt,” growled the man, his dick pounding me, his groin smacking over and over into my ass. I loved the burning sensation. “So tight and juicy.”

“Thank you for using my young cunt, Sir,” I moaned, my hips undulating, my pussy drinking in the pleasure.

His fingers pinched harder on my nipples, fingernails biting into my sensitive flesh. I groaned and clenched down on him, trembling. His dick fucked so deep and hard into me. The cock ring rubbed at my sensitive flesh, igniting my nerves, driving me towards another orgasm.

And Daddy watched.

I was his good girl. I pleased his friend. My pleasure swelled as the man slammed into me. He grunted with every thrust, enjoying my hot, tight, underage cunt. I groaned through clenched teeth, trembling.

“Fuck,” he grunted and ripped his cock out of my cunt. Cum spurted onto my ass. “That’s all you’re good for, slut. To have cum splattered on your ass.”

“Yes, Sir,” I panted, trembling, so close to cumming and yet denied my release.

The jizz dripped down my burning ass. A final squirt landed on my lower back and ran into my crack. I squirmed, feeling so dirty and humiliated. Which only made my pussy ache more. I was so close to cumming.

I wanted his cock in me. Or anyone else’s dick.

But Daddy was ready to play again. He smacked my ass with the acrylic rod. Unlike the flog, which made thudding impacts, this stringed. Badly. I gasped loudly, rising on my tip toes against the pain.

Crack!

The stinging pain shot through me. Tears beaded my eyes and a loud scream escaped my lips. Daddy smacked me fast, slapping the rod over and over. Each one leaving a burning welt and needle-like pain.

“Hear her yelps? So fucking hot.”

“Look at that ass dance.”

The pain was intense. The flog’s thudding smacks had relaxed me, but the rod heightened my senses. My heart thudded. I squirmed, fearing the next fall of the rod and yet craving the stinging pleasure and rush of endorphins. It was amazing how the pain could become pleasure and carry me higher and higher. My pussy, still on the verge of cumming, clenched.

Smack!

“Daddy!” I hollered. “That hurts, Daddy.”

“Good.”

Crack!

“Oh, Daddy, please, please. It hurts. It hurts.”

Crack!

I gasped and moaned, singing out the pain, squirming. I didn’t fight it. I didn’t try to keep it inside of me. It hurt too much to tough through it. And as I screamed, as I tossed back my head, I knew I could stop it at any moment.

But I didn’t want it to stop. I wanted Daddy to hurt me. It made us both so happy. My braid slipped over my shoulder and fell down my back again as he played my ass like a drum, smacking the acrylic rod over and over into me.

I hurt everywhere on my ass. It stung so badly. My head swam as rushed into subspace. I swayed in the restraints, the world falling away until there was only the rod smacking my cum-stained ass, driving me wild.

And then the rod stopped and something thrust into me. A cock. Someone fucked me hard, driving a long dick deep into my pussy. I groaned, my ass exploding with pain each time the annonymous Master buried his cock into me.

“Fucking slut,” he snarled. “You love it.”

“I do,” I moaned, my head swaying as the pleasure slammed into my mind. “I’m so glad you’re using my cunt to please your cock.”

“It’s all it’s good for.”

I came.

Those humiliating words sent me over the edge. I bucked and shuddered in his embrace, my pussy spasming about his cock. The world spun about me. Stars danced before my eyes as I spasmed about his thrusting cock. I gasped and sang out my passion. So good. So much pleasure and pain. All of it surging through me.

And the cock kept fucking me. Time had lost all meaning. There was only the sensations my helpless body drank in. He pushed me against the cross as he pounded me, grunting into my ear, using my fourteen-year-old cunt to pleasure his dick.

And then he pulled out of me and more cum spurted onto my ass and back. Hot lines that seemed to burn my flesh as I swayed. My shoulders ached. I pulled on the cuffs, wanting to break free and collapse on the floor.

Swish! Crack!

I screamed. The wooden panel with all the holes smacked into my ass hard. I felt my butt-cheek suck into all the holes as it pulled away with a small pop. I swayed, the pain surging through me. My head tossed.

Daddy stood behind me, cum staining the front of the paddle where it hit me.

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned. “Spank me. Other men fucked me, Daddy. And I came. I was so bad.”

He grinned at me and the paddle swished. Cracked.

I screamed.

The chains rattled over my head. I bucked and convulsed, the pain sending burning waves through me. The thudding impact was intense. Each one brought a momentary sharp awareness to my body. I felt everything, my burning back and shoulders, all the welts on my ass smacked by the paddle, and the swaths of flesh aching from its fall.

Swish! Crack!

“Daddy, yes!” I moaned, lost to the pain and pleasure. It was all the same to me.

In the background, I heard other women moan and gasped, being fucked as their master’s watched me being spanked. I inspired such lust in them. I tried to look, but the world spun. It was too much and—

Swish! Crack!

I screamed and thrashed. Another punishmentgasm surged through me. Juices flooded hot down my thighs. I tried to rip myself free of my restraints as the pleasure gripped me. I groaned, aching for more.

“Yes, yes, keep punishing me, Daddy.”

But no more fell.

“Daddy, I need it,” I whined.

“I’ll harm you,” he whispered. “Draw blood.”

“I don’t care, Daddy. Punish me.”

He kissed me hard over my shoulder. His arms reached up as our tongues met, loosening my manacles. I swayed into his chest as my arms fell limp, my shoulders aching, my muscles burning. Daddy broke the kiss, holding me steady as he bent down to undo the cuffs around my ankles.

I would have fallen if he didn’t hold me. He set me down onto a gym mat spread out before it. The world spun above me. The men gathered, their dicks hard. Some jerked their own cock while others had their slaves doing it.

“What a sexy morsel,” the Black Master said. “I love young, White-girl ass.”

“Enjoy her,” Daddy said. “The slut’s ready to be used. She wants more.”

“I do,” I moaned. “Use my ass to satiate your cock, Sir.” I stared at that ebony shaft, stroked by his young slave. Her ivory hand could hardly wrap around it.

“Lube me, slut,” he growled.

His young slave fetched lube as the man rolled me over with his foot onto my belly, my burning ass exposed. I trembled, my heart racing, still drifting through sensations. The slave returned, her small hands rubbing his thick cock with lube.

And then he was on me. He was a huge man. I felt like a doll beneath him. His cock smacked into my ass. I gasped at the surge of pain shooting through me. I shuddered, my nipples rasping against the gym mat, my sweaty body sticking to it.

He thrust into my asshole.

“Daddy!” I gasped, my back arching.

He was huge. He stretched me out with his cock’s girth. He was bigger than Daddy. I gasped and squirmed as he pounded me. He reamed me so hard. I clenched down on his dick. My bowels burned and then his groin smacked into my bruised, beaten, welt ass.

I screamed again, squeezing even hard on his dick as I thrashed beneath him. It was wonderful. My mind bathed in the duel sensations of pleasure and pain. I couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Maybe it was pleasure burning across my ass and agony churned by his dick thrusting deep into my bowels.

“Oh, that’s it, little slut,” he growled, his heavy balls smacking into my taint. “Take it, you little whore. You love it. Say it. Say how much you love my big, Black dick in your ass.”

“I love it,” I moaned. “I love your big, Black dick, Sir. You’re stretching my ass out. Yes, yes, thank you for using my ass, Sir. Thank you so much. Keep reaming it. Keep ramming into me. Pound me. Fuck me. Make me explode. Yes, yes, yes.”

“Ooh, Mark, what a hot slut you raised. So tight. So eager to please.”

“She’s such a good girl,” Daddy groaned while he fucked his cock into the fourteen-year-old sex slave of the Black man fucking my mouth.

His words shuddered through me and another orgasm wracked my body. I thrashed, my bowels clenching on his thick cock. The world spun about me, surrounded by men jerking their dicks or fucking their slaves.

Daddy groaned and grunted, pounding the slut’s mouth, his balls smacking into her chin. I stared at her, tiny breasts topped by pink nipples, cheeks hollowing as she sucked, eager to please my daddy as much as I was to please her Master.

I bucked into his thrusts, grunting at the flare of pain. “Keep fucking my ass, sir. I want you to cum. I want you to be satiated by my body.”

“I will be, slut,” he growled as he plowed into me. “Oh, yes. You’re going to feel Papa Bear’s jizz painting your ass.”

That wonderful cock kept reaming my ass while Daddy fucked the other slut’s mouth. He gripped her blonde hair in his hand as he slammed his cock down her throat. She took him all. I smiled at that as I came again, my bowels massaging Papa Bear’s huge cock.

His thrusts forced my clit into the rough mat. My nub throbbed and ached while juices squirted out of my cumming cunt. He was so heavy. So strong. And he used me. Fucked me. I was just a hole to please his cock.

A slut for these men.

“Fucking whore,” he groaned and then ripped his dick out of my ass.

His cum spurted, bathing my burning ass. A soothing, kinky lotion to take away the pain. I groaned, my butt clenching. I sucked in deep breaths as the world spun around me again. I struggled to focus on those who surrounded me.

Daddy knelt before me, his dick dripping with the slut’s saliva. He wrenched my head up by the braid and slammed his dick into my mouth. Hot cum boiled into my mouth. I groaned, swallowing down every drop while cum ran down the crack of my ass to my pussy.

“Such a good girl,” groaned Daddy as I swallowed every drop.

Then he let go of me.

More cum flew, splattering across my bare back. It pooled in my spine. Men grunted and women panted. Daddy ripped his cock out of my mouth and another dick replaced it, ramming deep into my mouth, brushing the back of my throat.

The man held me tight and shoved his cock down my throat. I swallowed it, my body trembling. I sucked in breathes through my nose as the strange man pounded my mouth, his balls smacking over and over into my chin.

He used me. I loved it.

Another man gripped my hips up with strong hands and lifted me until I knelt. “Let me guide you in, Master,” a throaty woman purred. And then a new dick rubbed at my pussy. “Fuck her hard, Master.”

I moaned as the dick slammed into my pussy. I knelt between the two men, their dicks slamming over and over into my mouth, spit roasting me like a piece of meat. My breasts swayed beneath me as I rocked beneath them.

I came again.

It was so hot to be used. To be nothing but a fuck toy for these strange men. I felt Daddy’s eyes on me the whole time, proud of me. I was his new toy and he was sharing me with his friends. My pussy spasmed about the dick in my cunt as the pleasure rippled through me.

Ecstasy crashed through my mind.

I swayed, my body so tired, but there were men to satiate. Cum splattered my sides, running down to my breasts. Hot streaks of jizz cooled on my skin. It ran across my body, making me feel so dirty. The cock in my mouth ripped out and spurted all across my face, painting me.

“Fucking slut,” the man groaned. “Oh, yes, you are such a pretty slut covered in cum.”

“Thank you, Sir,” I moaned before a new dick replaced it.

The cock in my cunt ripped out and came up my back. The hot spurts fell in lines down me, mixing with the mess already staining my body. I kept cumming, my pussy squirting juices, the air full of my tart musk.

And then a new cock slammed into my spasming depths. “Yes, I love such young cunt.”

The men used me and the other girls. They painted my body in jizz. It covered me. I swam in a sea of bliss and agony. My ass hurt. They liked to spank it as they fucked me or pull hard on my braid as they slammed their dicks into my mouth.

Daddy fucked me once, spurting his incestuous seed deep into my cunt. It ran out of me in a hot flood as someone else fucked my ass again. I lost track of my orgasms. My entire body buzzed as I fell onto my side, trembling, lying in a puddle of men’s jizz.

Fucked out.

“Here you go, honey,” a voice said, deep but gentle. “Drink this.”

I blinked, the world still spinning. Daddy knelt before me, pressing a plastic bottle into my hand. A sports drink. I brought it to my lips, gulping the blue, vaguely berry-flavored drink down. I was so thirsty. I tilted it back as I sat up. Daddy wrapped my bathrobe about my shoulders.

“That’s it, baby. How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” I moaned. “But so tired.”

He smiled. “You did good.” He pressed a chocolate bar into my other hand. “Eat and drink, honey.”

He stroked me through the bathrobe as I finished the sports drink then nibbled on the chocolate bar. I trembled. Shakes wracked my body as I came down from the high of subspace and all the orgasms I had experienced.

“Did I please you, Daddy?” I asked after swallowing a bite of chocolate. I already felt better, more alert, the world coming into focus.

“So much. The choker’s waiting for you at home.”

I smiled and bit off a large hunk of chocolate. I chewed on it as Daddy helped me stand. He slipped my arms through the robe then pulled it closed for me and knotted it shut, hiding all the cum staining my body. He had his jeans on again, though he still wore his leather vest with no shirt. He was such a handsome, hunky man. He hefted his duffel bag with ease.

“Come on, honey.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The ride to the dungeon had taken forever. My excitement had me so heightened, so aware of the world, time moved so slow. The ride back was different. I nibbled on the chocolate and sipped from another energy drink in a daze. Daddy talked to me, telling me how proud he was and how I was his good girl. I felt so warm and loved and drowsy. The trip passed in a blur. I had finished my chocolate bar and drank about half of the second sports drink, this one purple flavor, by the time we got home. Daddy pulled his truck into the drive. It was growing dark.

“What time is it, Daddy?”

“Almost nine.”

“Six hours?” I gasped. “That’s how long we were playing?”

He grinned at me. “Got a little lost in subspace, did you?”

“And all those dicks, Daddy. Fucking me. Making me cum.” I shuddered beneath the bathrobe. “I’m so sticky.”

“We’ll get you in a bath and get you all clean.”

“With bubbles?” I asked.

“Of course, baby.”

I beamed, eager for my bubble bath. Daddy climbed out of the car then hurried around to help me down. My legs were still a little wobbly. I was so exhausted. My stomach gave a loud growl, but I needed a bath first.

Daddy hefted me in his arms. I smiled up at him as he carried me to the front door. I could fall asleep in his arms. He had to set me down to unlock the door. I stumbled in after him and automatically stripped out of the bathrobe.

I had to be naked inside the house.

I stared down at my round breasts and stomach, streaked with silver, the drying cum flacking off of me. My ass burned so bad. I poked back there and winced. I was bruised and welted. I would feel it for days, proof that I was a good girl.

I turned and froze.

Mom stood there watching me, wearing her conservative dress, looking like a fifty’s housewife save for her long hair in a dark braid. Her arms were folded beneath her large breasts as she studied my naked, cum-stained body.

My stomach sank. She was home early. And now she knew I was Daddy’s sex slave. That he seduced me and fucked my fourteen-year-old pussy. My lower lip quivered. It was all over.

Nothing would ever be the same.


	6. Chapter Six: Good Girl’s Naughty Bath

I trembled as I faced my mother. She stood in the entrance to the house, her arms folded beneath her breasts, her long hair gathered in a braid that was a twin for mine. She wore her typical, conservative dress, looking like a fifty’s housewife.

I was naked. My fourteen-year-old body was covered in the silvery streaks of dried cum. Daddy stood behind me. We had just returned from the private dungeon owned by one of Daddy’s friends. There—before a dozen other Master’s and their slave girls of various ages, including a few my age—I had been flogged, canned, and spanked before every man there fucked me and came on me.

It was all to prove I was Daddy’s good girl. In the two weeks since Mom had left to take care of her aging parents, I had fulfilled all her roles in the house. I cooked all the meals, kept the house clean, and performed her wifely duties.

I fucked Daddy and I loved it.

I was his sex slave now. I proved it today. I was good and finally had earned the right to wear a choker, my slave collar. I was supposed to get it when we returned home. But all my joy had evaporated when I saw Mom.

She was home a week early.

She knew Daddy was my lover.

She would be furious. I was underage. It was incest. It was cheating. She would be furious with Daddy. She would call the police and file for divorce and everything would be ruined. Why couldn’t she just stay with Grandma and Grandpa and my stupid sister Alice. Why did she have to come back?

Tears beaded my eyes. I trembled. I should say something, anything, but what could I say?

“Well, that’s it?” Mom asked, arching an eyebrow. “That’s how you greet your mother after not seeing her for two weeks?”

I blinked then my jaw dropped.

“I thought I raised you better than that,” she said.

“So did I,” rumbled Daddy.

I glanced back at him. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a leather vest that left his bare chest half-exposed. He was muscular and covered in barbwire tattoos. Fiery tattoos covered his arms like sleeves, and a naked woman, kneeling, a collar about her throat adorned his arm. He was so sexy and handsome. I loved him so much.

And there was disappointment in his eyes.

I swallowed. “I-it’s nice to see you, Mom.”

“No hug? No kiss on the cheek?” My mom shook her head. “I’m sorry, Sir, for not raising her better.”

“You’ve done a fine job,” Daddy answered. Then he gave my ass a smack.

I yelped. My ass was a mass of bruises from being spanked and caned. My entire back hurt from the flogging. I took a step forward, trembling, then swallowed and approached my mom. I glanced at her, biting my lip, afraid she would turn into a monster, that this apparent acceptance was all a ruse to trick me.

I hugged her, stood on my toes, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her arms went around me, resting on my lower back. When I tried to break away, she wouldn’t let go. I squirmed, swallowing, wondering what she would do to me.

“I think you can give me a better kiss than that, all things considered.” She had a wicked smile on her lips that definitely was at odds with her fifty’s housewife look. “I mean, you’ve sucked your daddy’s cock after all.”

“Mom,” I gasped and blushed. Hearing her say it was so embarrassing. I squirmed in her arms.

“I heard you and Sun enjoying his cock last weekend.” She gave a wicked giggle. “Mmm, it was so hot fingering my cunt while hearing you suck and bob on his dick. And it was such naughty sounds the two of you made.”

That was last Saturday. Sun, my best friend and now lover, had spent the night. Daddy showed us his dungeon Friday night then on Saturday, he took us to the mall were he teased us with vibrators and fucked me in the ass in public. But before we went shopping, we sucked his cock while he had phone sex with Mom.

“I can’t believe you heard us,” I groaned, even more embarrassed.

“Oh, you blush prettily. Now give your mom a proper kiss.”

Before I could move, her lips bent down and seized mine. I stiffened. Her lips were so soft yet hungry. Her hands tightened on my burning back, pulling my naked, cum-stained body close to hers. She moaned, her tongue brushing my lips. I squirmed more, so aware that Daddy watched us.

My pussy boiled with excitement. My arms tightened about my mom and I kissed her back. Our tongues met. My eyes closed. I became so aware of the swell of her large breasts through her blouse. I sighed, my pussy growing hotter and hotter, my hips undulating, pressing against her.

And then she broke the kiss. “Ooh, that’s more like it.” She pressed her forehead against mine, the tips of our noses brushing. “I missed you. I’m so glad you took care of your daddy while I was gone. I’m so proud of you, Melody.”

“You are?”

“She needs a bath, slave,” Daddy said, walking up beside us. Mom broke away and then threw her arms around Daddy’s neck and kissed him.

My eyes widened at the passion of it. Mom melted against Daddy. She clung to him like I did, with all the desperate desire of a schoolgirl. And Daddy responded. He kissed her hard. His hands seized her ass, squeezing it like it was his property.

It was. Mom was his slave. She wore a choker around her neck, a heart-shaped pendant dangling from it. She had worn it every day that I could remember. Sometimes I wondered if she took it off to sleep. It was the symbol of her submission.

And soon I would get my own.

Disappointment soured through me. I hoped I would be Daddy’s new slave, replacing Mom, but it was clear that he loved her so much. I blinked away tears as they kept kissing and kissing and kissing, Mom grinding on him like a wanton whore in heat.

Finally, the broke the kiss. Mom panted. “Two weeks. I missed you so much, Sir. So much.”

“I know.” He stroked her braid—Daddy liked braids, he used mine as a leash. “I missed you, slave.”

“Even with Melody here?” Mom had a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Even with Melody.” He glanced at me. “Though she was such a sweet distraction.”

That was it? Just a distraction? I squirmed, fighting tears.

“Oh, don’t say it like that,” Mom said. “Look at her, you’re breaking her heart. You loved every second of her submission, didn’t you, Sir?”

“Careful,” Daddy said, his voice stern.

“Sir,” she said, her voice tight. “Show your daughter how much you love her and how much her submission has meant to you.”

“Are you giving me an order, slave?”

She flashed a sweet smile. “Never, Sir, just wifely advice. But if you felt I went too far, I will go fetch the belt or cane or paddle and you can discipline me right now.”

Daddy groaned then broke away. He walked over to me and lifted my chin, staring into my eyes. “I love your mother.”

I nodded my head, tears built in the corners of my eyes, crested, then fell down my cheeks.

“But that doesn’t me I don’t love you as much.” His strong thumb brushed away my tear. “Watching you obey, watching you transform into my good girl has been wonderful. I cherished every second of it. So don’t cry. And don’t think it ends. You and your mother will both serve me from now on.”

“Together,” Mom said, her voice as excited as a teenager’s. “I’ve been dreaming of this since I delivered you and Alice.”

“Alice, too?” I gasped. “But she’s so…”

“Bad?” Daddy grinned. “We’ll straighten her out.”

Then he kissed me. And it was as wonderful as the kiss he shared with mom. I could tell. Just as much passion. I trembled in his arms. He held me. So strong. His lips were rough, the opposite of Mom’s. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost to his love.

Daddy still loved me. I was still his good girl.

Daddy broke the kiss, a hint of a smile on his lips. “June, I believe I commanded you to bathe my new slave.”

“You did, Sir. And it was horrible of me to delay.” Mom took my hand. “Come on, sweetie. You are covered in cum. Lucky slut.”

I blushed again. It was so weird. I let Mom lead me away from Daddy. I threw a look over my shoulder at him. He watched us both, his cock straining his jeans. He wanted this. Mother and daughter sharing incestuous passion and serving him.

What a wicked Daddy.

My pussy grew hotter, juices trickling down my thighs, as Mom led me by the hand upstairs to the Master Bathroom. I had come to think of it as mine, just like the Master Bedroom. She nodded in approval when she saw how clean it was.

“Boy, Daddy really spanked you hard,” she said in the bathroom. She admired my ass. “What a delicious shade. Purple and red. I bet it hurts.”

“So much.”

“And you love it, right?”

I nodded my head. “It reminds me that I was his good girl and submitted.”

“And you’re a masochist just like your mom.” She smiled. “Two weeks and not spanked once. It’s been torture. And your sister…”

“Where is Alice?”

“At Donna’s. She’s spending the night. Out of our hair.” My mom paused. “We’ll need your help to break her in. I know she wants it, no girl gets in that much trouble when she knows her daddy will spank her if she doesn’t get off on it.”

I blushed, understanding.

“But that’s for later,” she said. She let out a purr. “Mmm, but you have a tight, little body. And these breasts.” I gasped as Mom cupped my round, naked tits. She squeezed them then her thumbs brushed my hard nipples. I shivered at the sensations. “Teenage firm. I bet your daddy loved them.”

“He did…does, Mom.” I squirmed. “It’s so weird to hear you say this stuff.”

“Because you thought I’m your stuffy mom.” She winked at me. “Just because I dressed like this? I know, it’s so conservative. I look like the type of woman that wouldn’t know what to do with a cock.”  
I giggled.

“Which is why your Daddy make me dress like this. It makes him so hard because he knows I’m wearing the sluttiest underwear on beneath. Because I am his whore. I’ll do anything for him. I’ve fucked so many men while he watched, pleasing them to make him happy. He’s even prostituted me.”

“Men paid Daddy to have sex with you?”

“And I came so hard as he sold me.” She shivered and squeezed my tits. “Ooh, let’s get you bathed and we’ll talk. No more secrets.”

Mom turned on the faucet, kneeling by the bath like she had when I was a child, sticking her hand underneath it, making sure the water was just the right temperature before she put in the stopper. The water filled and she grabbed the bottle of pink bubbles.

It should have been in the other upstairs bath. The one I normally used.

“You were expecting to bathe me?” I blinked.

“Sweetie, your Daddy and I worked this out before I left. Right down to me catching you coming back from the dungeon. He thought it would be funny if it was a surprise. I wanted to tell you right after he seduced you, but he likes his little jokes.”

“He does?” I had trouble believing that. Daddy was always so…remote. Strong. Authoritative. He sometimes didn’t seem like a real person but a force of nature. A sexy, dominating presence demanding my submission and giving me such ecstasy.

“Yes.” she swirled her hand through the water as it filled, the pink bubbles spreading, the bubblegum flavor brushing my nose. “Now hop in, and I’m going to wash every inch of your body.”

The way she said it sent an excited flutter through me. There was no denying the sexual nature of her words. “Yes…Mommy.”

She smiled. “Mommy. You haven’t called me that in years. I love it. Now get your cute keister in the bath. Daddy wants you scrubbed clean.”

I did. I groaned as I sank in. The warm water rose up my thighs and then engulfed my sore ass. I it was heavenly. I knelt in the water then leaned back. She shut it off, the water only filling up to just above my waist, leaving my stomach and breasts dry. I sighed again, my bruised ass drinking in the warmth.

While Mommy stripped.

I watched her, suddenly eager to see what she looked like. I had caught glimpses of her naked body before. I even once saw Daddy spank her in their bedroom, the door cracked open. She had such a beautiful ass. But this was different.

She was stripping for me.  
She worked down the buttons of her blouse. It was so frumpy and boring. And then I smiled as her bra came into view, bright red and covered in frilly lace. The fabric was mesh, her nipples poking through hard. It was a whore’s bra.

A slave’s bra.

She smiled as she unzipped her skirt. “You like Mommy’s bra?”

I nodded my head. “It’s so wicked.”

“I love wearing it around people. They have no idea.” Her skirt fell off. She wore a thong, the waistband matching lace to the bra, the cloth diving down the front of her shaved pussy also mesh, her clit and engorged pussy lips pressing against it.

“You’re wet.”

“Well, I have a sexy daughter to bathe,” she smiled then unfastened her bra. It clasped in the front. Her large breasts spilled out, nipples hard. I groaned and squirmed, pressing my thighs together as I admired them. I had sucked on Sun’s small tits. Now I wanted Mom’s.

She knelt beside the tub, only in her thong, and grabbed the loofah. She squirted body wash into the pink sponge and worked it into a froth. Then she reached into the bath and pulled out my right leg, lifting it up.

I shuddered as she ran the sponge up and down my calf, washing away the remaining traces of cum. I groaned, shivers running up my leg to my pussy as she washed me. Her eyes burned as she stared at me.

“So you always knew you wanted me and Alice to be Daddy’s sex slaves?”

She nodded. “Just like I was your Grandpa’s sex slave.”

My eyes widened. “What?”

Mom smiled, the sponge washing farther down my leg to my thigh. “Yes, your Grandfather, my Daddy, was such a handsome man when I was younger. It’s such a shame his health is failing. He took my cherry while Grandma held my legs apart. Ooh, that was amazing. You know that feeling.”

My pussy clenched as I remembered Daddy taking my cherry in the changing room. “Yes.”

“I was his sex slave. He took me to dungeons. It’s where I met your Daddy. He was just getting into the lifestyle and, well, we had a lot of fun playing together.”

The sponge washed farther down my thigh. My pussy tingled, my toes curling. I wanted her to wash my dirty cunt.

“So you stopped being your Daddy’s good girl?” I asked, shocked.

“I did. Because I fell in love with Mark. Your Daddy.” Her smile was radiant. “So Grandpa sold me to Daddy as part of our wedding ceremony. When he gave away the bride, it was quite literal. That’s where your Daddy gave me this choker.” She touched the heart-shaped locket about her neck.

“How could you?” I asked. It…offended me that she would stop being her Daddy’s good girl. “I would never stop being Daddy’s girl.”

Mommy laughed. “Oh, we’ll see. When you meet that special Dom that makes your heart flutter, you might change your mind.”

“Never,” I said, shaking my head.

She just gave me a smile. Then she slid the sponge up my leg, away from my pussy. I moaned in disappointment then gasped as her tongue licked at the sole of my foot to my toes. I groaned, shuddering as her tongue swirled around my toes then she sucked on them, her cheeks hollowing.

Funny sensations washed down my thighs to my pussy. I gasped, my cunt clenching. It was…so different. Almost ticklish, but so exciting. I leaned back, letting Mommy worship my toes, sucking them clean while she stroked my calf with her fingernails, lightly scratching.

“Mommy, yes,” I sighed.

She popped her mouth off my big toe. “Like that, slut.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Good. I’m so glad you’re as much a slut as your mother.”

As she sucked my toe back into her mouth, I moaned, “Me, too, Mommy. Daddy’s slut.” Always. I would never give him up. I would be his good girl forever.

The sucking on my toe made my head swim. I groaned, my eyes fluttering. I squirmed as she worked her way from toe to toe, each one making me more and more excited. The water splashed and the bubbles washed against my stomach as I squirmed.

Then she switched foots, stroking and cleaning with the sponge while her tongue swirled and her lips nibbled. My breasts heaved as my excitement grew. The sponge crept down my thigh, washing in circles, nearing my pussy.

“Please,” I moaned as she neared my pussy, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked my toe. “Please, wash my dirty cunt.”

Her mouth popped off. “Such a dirty cunt. How many dicks fuck you?”

“I don’t remember. A lot. A Black Master fucked me up the ass. His cock was huge.”

“That would be Master Rex. And did he have Tiffany, his White slave, with him?”

I nodded my head. “She lubed his cock.”

“Mmm, you are making Mommy’s cunt so wet picturing that big, Black dick reaming your tiny, White ass.” Her hand slid the sponge up my thigh to my stomach. She leaned over, her tits resting on the lip of the bathtub. “And did you cum?”

“So hard, Mommy,” I moaned. “Like when Daddy fucks me. I kept cumming and cumming.”

The sponge washed circles across my stomach, cleaning off the dried cum staining my flesh. I groaned and squirmed, my poor pussy begging for attention. Everywhere the sponge touched me sent rippling tingles across my skin, ending at my clit and making it ache more and more.

Mom purred as she washed the sponge higher. “They drenched your tits. They really liked cumming on them.”

“And my ass,” I moaned as the sponge grazed the bottom swell of my breasts.

“I can’t blame them. You have your mother’s ass.”

I giggled with her. The jealousy I felt earlier was gone. I was glad we were both able to talk to free, to share our kinky desires. There were no barriers between us. We could talk about anything. How many other mothers and daughters could say that? How many mothers were afraid to admit all the naughty things they’ve done in their bedroom, ashamed of what they did? How many daughters were terrified that their mothers would judge them for the new desires raging through their maturing bodies?

“I love you, Mommy,” I said.

She paused then a huge smile crossed her lips. “Love you, too, sweetie.”

“Will you wash my cunt now?”

She laughed. “Little sneak. No. Besides, have you asked our Master for permission if you can cum?”

“No, Mommy,” I sighed as she went back to washing me.

She leaned over as her sponge washed the bottom of my breast. I gasped as she sucked my nipple, covered in dried cum, into her mouth. Tingles shot down to my clit as she swirled her tongue about my nub.

“Oh, Mommy, yes, clean up all those men’s cum. Make me clean for Daddy.”

She dropped the sponge into water as she sucked and licked, abandoning pretense. Her hand slid up my side and cupped my other breast. I leaned my head back, squirming, my poor pussy growing even hotter, itching to be touched. I clenched my hands on the bathtub’s rim, fighting the urge to finger myself.

Her lips popped off my nipple and her tongue swirled around my breast. She licked in circles around my mound, cleaning up the jizz with her tongue. It was so naughty. She was such a slut. I loved it.

“Mommy, yes,” I moaned. “Ooh, yes. You’re slut just like me. Mmm, clean up all that cum. You love it.”

“So much,” she moaned. “I wish it was fresh. That would be even better.”

“Yes,” I moaned in agreement, squirming at the wicked thrill. “Maybe Daddy will cum on my tits and you can lick me clean.”

“Oh, he will. And I will.”

Her mouth licked over to my other breast, falling a line of silvery cum. She licked around my breast, her own tits dangling. I squeezed one and she moaned. Her breast was so soft and pillowy, not firm like mine or Sun’s. I found her nipple, so fat. I rolled it between my fingers, bringing more moans from her lips.

She sucked on my left nipple as both my hands played with her breasts. It was so hot to roll and pinch those nipples between my fingers. I once nursed from these breasts. I shuddered, releasing her nipples. My fingers dug into her soft tits as the excitement swelled through me.

“Oh, Mommy, yes,” I groaned. “Oh, yes. Clean my nipple with your mouth. Oh, yes. Such a wicked Mommy. I love it. You’re making my pussy so hot. I hope you’ll clean it next. With your tongue. Oh, Mommy, I want you to eat my pussy. That would be so hot. We could lick each other while Daddy watches.”

The door opened. Daddy walked in. Mom sucked harder. She wiggled her ass as Daddy watched us. I groaned, my nipple aching in Mommy’s ass. My fingers pinched her nipples hard as I stared at Daddy’s naked body.

His cock hardened before him, swelling as he watched the incestuous sight of his wife sucking on his daughter’s nipple. I groaned, my fourteen-year-old body shuddering as a new wave of hot lust washed out of my cunt.

“Daddy, she’s washing me. She’s getting me all clean for you.”

“I can see that,” he groaned. “Your Mommy always was an obedient slut.”

Mommy sucked harder, moaning about my nipple. She was excited by Daddy watching. I understood. She wiggled her ass at him, enticing him. She had a hot pussy beneath her thong just like I did. She was dripping wet, eager to be fucked by her husband and master.

I felt so close to my mom. We were the same.

Her teeth nipped my nipple. I gasped at the pain, shuddering in the bath. She had a smile on her lips. She knew I loved it. She bit again, tugging on it, stretching out my nipple and bringing a low groan from my lips.

“Damn, June,” Daddy groaned. “I pictured this, but to see you do it… Have you washed her pussy yet?”

Her mouth popped off my nipple. “I waited for you to arrive, Sir. How do you want me to wash her? Sponge? Fingers? Tongue?”

“Fingers.” He fell to his knees behind Mommy and smacked her ass. “Finger our little girl’s cunt, slave. Make her cum. She’s earned it. You should have seen it, June. How she was in the dungeon. She’s just like you. She loved every moment of it. She hit subspace and didn’t want me to stop. The spankings were on the verge of drawing blood.”

Mommy smiled at me. Her wet fingers trailed down between my breasts, leaving beads of water behind. I squirmed as she went lower and lower. This time she would reach my pussy and she would make me cum.

Daddy had given us permission.

I stared into her dark eyes as she went lower and lower. I trembled as she reached my stomach. Her fingers circled around my bellybutton. I moaned as she teased me. A wicked smile cross her lush lips. My nipples tingled, remembering Mommy sucking on me.

And then her fingers dipped beneath the water and brushed my shaved pudenda. She caressed my pubic mound as I spread my legs wider apart. Daddy’s eyes watched her, hungry. His hand held her braid. I licked my lips as she went deeper beneath the water, her fingers growing nearer and nearer to my aching sex.

She touched my clit.

“Mommy,” I squealed. It was the lightest graze, but I was so excited my clit throbbed and pleasure sparked through me. Water splashed as my hips bucked. My ass flared with pain as I sat back down. But it was worth it.

Mommy gasped, her eyes widening. Daddy grunted and his groin smacked into Mommy’s ass. He fucked her. Mommy purred her delight, hips undulating back into Daddy’s thrusts as her fingers stroked my vulva, sliding up and down, teasing my engorged flesh but staying away from the really sensitive bits.

“June,” Daddy grunted. “You practiced your kegels?”

“Every day, Sir.” Mommy’s face contorted and Daddy groaned. “See.”

“Yes,” he growled, chest rippling as he plowed Mommy hard.

“Kegels?” I panted as her fingers traced my pussy lips, brushing my engorged labia.

“Exorcising your pussy muscles to keep your cunt nice and tight so you can do this…” Her face contorted and Daddy groaned. “And make your Master feel amazing.”

“Yes,” he grunted. “Your mother has a tight cunt.” Daddy smacked her ass. “Such a cunt. Damn, I missed your pussy, slave.”

“I missed your cock, Sir.”

It was so hot. Her fingers stroked me faster and faster. I squirmed, sharing this moment with my family. Her fingers pressed into my folds, caressing me and sending such wonderful delights shooting through me.

“Oh, Mommy, yes. Clean my dirty cunt.”

“Such a dirty cunt,” purred Mommy. She smiled at me and then shoved two fingers into my depths.

I groaned, my back arching and breasts jiggling. She pumped them in and out while Daddy fucked her so hard. It was so hot. I clenched my pussy over and over on her fingers, exercising her cunt, keeping myself nice and tight for Daddy.

She smiled at me, nodding her head, encouraging me. I moaned, humping into her fingers as I clenched and relaxed my cunt. The friction intensified whenever I squeezed. It was so wonderful. The pleasure swelled through me. I buzzed with incestuous delight.

“Finger our little girl’s cunt, slave,” groaned Daddy. “I want her to cum on your fingers. You’re such a naughty Mommy. To want your little girl fucked by her Daddy. To finger her cunt. Such a bad Mommy, slave.”

“So bad, Sir,” moaned Mommy.

Her fingers pumped faster and faster in and out of my cunt. Her thumb found my clit. I gasped and bucked as she rubbed fast circles. Bubbly water splashed. Foam flew as my legs kicked out of the water. I groaned and gasped, the pleasure building and building inside of me.

She fingered me as fast as Daddy fucked her. As his hips sped up, so did her fingers. I moaned, trembling. My clit ached beneath her thumb while I clenched my pussy over and over on her fingers. The bliss swelled through me.

“I’m going to cum, Daddy. Mommy’s making me cum. She’s such a bad Mommy.”

“So bad,” he growled and smacked Mommy on the ass.

She groaned in delicious pain, her face twisting. “Yes, yes, such a bad Mommy. I need to be disciplined.”

Crack!

“Yes,” she gasped, shoving her fingers so deep inside of me.

And then they curled. I gasped as they slid along the top of my pussy wall and found this special spot. The pleasure came to life as she attacked me at that wonderful spot, nerves carrying pleasure through me. I bucked in the water. It splashed over the rim, wetting her dangling tits. Bubbles dripped from tits as my body tensed.

“I’m going to cum, Daddy. Yes, yes, yes!”

“Cum, whore! Cum for Daddy!”

“Yes!”

I was a good girl and came.

My pussy spasmed on Mommy’s thrusting fingers. Such joy burned in her eyes as the pleasure shot through me. Daddy grunted, watching me as he kept fucking Mommy. Her fingers kept attacking that spot in my pussy, massaging me, driving me wild. I gasped and grunted. I couldn’t take the bliss. Stars danced before my eyes.

“That’s it, sweetie. Cum for Daddy, slut. Ooh, yes. You’re such a whore. You love it when Mommy fingers your cunny!”

“Love it!”

“Oh, yes,” groaned Mommy as another orgasm burst inside of me. I thrashed harder. “Oh, yes, she’s cumming, Sir. Our baby girl is cumming so hard.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“May I cum, too, Sir?” Mommy asked, her voice thick. “Please, please, Sir.”

“Yes.”

I bolted up as I came and seized my mommy’s head. We kissed as we both orgasemed. She moaned into my mouth, shuddering on Daddy’s cock. I savored the thrill of her fingers caressing my cunt. The pleasure carried me higher and higher.

We shared our joy.

And then her fingers withdrew. Our lips parted. I panted over and over. Daddy stood up, his cock dripping with Mommy’s juices. He was still hard. I blinked. “Didn’t you cum, Daddy?”

Mommy let out a purring moan. “Your daddy knows how to hold it back to please his women.”

“I thought we were supposed to please him.”

Mommy smiled. “We are. But you know how much your daddy loves to make you cum. He’s a man. He can’t help himself. He has to make you squeal. And since he’s a man, he can control himself. He doesn’t pop off like a boy does the moment he sticks it into hot cunt.”

I giggled.

Mommy helped me out of the bath. She dried me with a towel as Daddy headed to the bedroom, his dick so hard. I had a feeling I would be satisfying him soon. I groaned as Mommy dried me, then she gave me a hot, quick kiss on the lips.

I loved her so much. I was glad to share Daddy with him. It was so wrong of me to think I was replacing her. Daddy loved us both.

I guess he even loved Alice.

Mommy led me out into the bedroom. Candles burned through the room. I guess I know why Daddy didn’t enter the bathroom right away. The air smelled of delicious vanilla. Daddy stood before the bed, cock hard, his hands behind his back.

“Kneel,” he commanded.

Mommy and I obeyed, his cock right before us. I ached to lean forward and lick my Mommy’s juices off of him. Though I Mommy had just dried off my body, I was still wet between my thighs. Hot and juicy and ready to be filled by Daddy’s cock. Though I fucked all those other guys this afternoon, Daddy’s was the dick I truly craved.

“Melody,” he said. “Today you submitted. You let me parade you before other men. You let me whip you, cane you, spank you and more. You submitted to their lusts. You took them one after the other while I had the pleasure of watching.

“You submitted to me in every way.” His hands came around from his back. He held a jewelry box. My heart constricted. “I want you to be my slave. To live and breathe submission the way your mother does.” The box opened with a click. Inside was the choker he showed me at the mall last week: a unicorn charm dangling from the tight band of gold. “If you accept my collar, you are mine to do with as I please. To discipline. To love. To fuck. To give to others. Do you accept?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said without hesitation, tears falling down my cheeks. “Yes, yes, yes. I’m your good girl.”

Mommy let out a happy sniffle while Daddy smiled at me. He pulled out the choker.

“Stand, slave.”

I did and lifted back my braid. He slipped the choker around my neck. It was tight. I could feel it collaring me, the unicorn dangling at the hollow of my throat. The clasp clicked behind me and I shuddered.

I was his truly.

More tears fell.

“I’m yours, Daddy.”

His hands slid up from my throat and cupped my cheeks. Thumbs brushed away tears. And then he kissed me. Hard, passionate. I trembled against him. He owned my mouth. His wet cock pressed into my stomach as he pulled me close. He was so hard.

He needed to be satiated.

He broke the kiss. “On your hands and knees on the bed, slut,” he snarled. “Your master is hard and needs your cunt’s satisfaction.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

My breasts jiggled as I raised around him. I fell onto the king-sized bed, trembling on my hands and knees. Like Mommy had in the bathroom, I wiggled my ass at him. Mommy, holding her cell phone and recording, slipped onto the bed before me, legs spread, her pussy wet and juicy and begging to be licked.

Daddy knelt behind me, his cock nudging the folds of my pussy. “Lick your mother and make her cum. Thank her for bathing you, slut.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned.

Daddy thrust into my pussy as I pressed my lips into Mommy’s cunt. She had a rich, tangy flavor. I moaned as I devoured her pussy, my tongue sliding through her fat folds as Daddy’s cock buried to the hilt inside of me.

“Yes,” Mommy moaned, filming me devouring her pussy. “Yes, yes, that’s the cunt that birthed you, slut. Oh, yes. The cock that impregnated me is fucking your cunt will you devour my pussy. Oh, yes, whore. Eat me.”

Her dirty words spurred me on. I moaned as I devoured her, my hips shaking, bucking back into Daddy’s thrusts. His balls smacked over and over into my clit as he pounded me. His thrusts were hard and fast. He grunted each time he slammed into me, enjoying my underage cunt.

My hips swiveled. My breasts jiggled beneath me as my tongue flailed through Mommy’s wet folds. I drank down her juices. They coated my lips and chin. So much flowed out of her as she humped against my lips.

I clenched my pussy down on Daddy’s cock, pleasing him and giving him a tight cunny. The friction was wonderful. Pleasure shuddered through me. I moaned into Mommy’s pussy, my fingers digging into the bedspread.

“That’s it, whore,” snarled Daddy. “I own you now. You’re mine, Melody. My good girl. My slut.”

“Yes,” moaned Mommy. “Two sluts who will do anything for you. Soon it’ll be three. Melody will turn Alice into a good girl, too.”

“Yes,” grunted Daddy, excited by adding my fraternal twin sister to the incestuous fun.

My pussy clenched hard on Daddy’s cock. I would have to seduce my sister and show her what she truly needed. To be Daddy’s slut. To be his whore like I was. To take his cock in her tight cunny and make him feel amazing.

I came.

The orgasm swelled out of my depths. I moaned into Mommy’s cunt as I trembled. I shoved my tongue deep into her hole as my pussy spasmed hard about Daddy’s cock. His thrusts sent more and more rippling pleasure shooting through me, prolonging my bliss. I groaned, trembling, loving the feel of his dick sliding in and out of my cunny.

My daddy’s big cock.

“Don’t stop licking my cunt, slut,” moaned Mommy. “Daddy told you to make me cum. Do it. Eat your mommy’s cunt. Make her cum. Oh, yes, slut. Mmm, my baby-slut. I raised you. I’ve masturbated so many times thinking about this. Yes, yes, yes.”

I licked at my wicked Mommy’s pussy. She was so wonderful. I was so glad I had both my parents to love and please. My tongue swirled up to her clit. I sucked on it as I rocked back into Daddy’s thrusts. Another orgasm built in me. He kept fucking me, controlling himself, giving me pleasure, rewarding me for being his good girl.

My hands wormed beneath Mommy’s ass, squeezing her cheeks as she humped against my mouth. Her pillowy tits shook. She seized one and brought her nipple to her lips, sucking so hard her cheeks hollowed.

“Damn, June,” grunted Daddy. “Love watching you do that.”

I was so envious. I sucked so hard on Mommy’s clit wishing my tits were as big as hers. She moaned about her nipple as she humped into my mouth. I nibbled on her clit and she gasped, her nipple popping out of her mouth.

“You wonderful slut,” she moaned. “Oh, Sir, I’m going to cream our daughter’s face.”

“Do it,” he grunted, his voice strained. “Cum on the whore’s mouth.”

I wanted that, too. I sucked so hard on Mommy’s clit. She shrieked and bucked. And then her hot juices flooded my mouth. I drank them down, loving how hot and creamy they were. I reveled in the incestuous delight.

And came myself.

I moaned as I lapped up Mommy’s juices, my cock spasming about Daddy’s cock. He groaned, thrusting harder. He was getting closer and closer to erupting, my spasming pussy driving him wild with lust.

I lifted my head from Mommy’s pussy and looked over my shoulder at Daddy. “Yes, yes, please cum, Daddy. Please use my naughty cunt and cum!”

“Fuck,” he grunted.

He didn’t cum in my pussy. He ripped out of me and then flipped me onto my back. He straddled me, stroking his dripping cock fast. He grunted and then his cum exploded from his cock and painted my round breasts. I gasped in delight as his cum splashed over my tits. So warm and delicious. I felt so dirty.

Wonderfully dirty.

“Damn,” he groaned. “Damn, June, our little girl’s tits are dirty again. You need to clean them off.”

“Gladly,” Mommy moaned, her face flushed from the orgasm I gave her.

Mommy leaned over and her tongue licked across my round breast, gathering Daddy’s fresh cum. I sighed in delight, squirming. I could see the pleasure in Daddy’s eyes as he watched Mommy’s tongue lick up to my pink nipple and suck his cum off of it.

My hand went to my choker, stroking it. I was Daddy’s good girl forever. I would never give him up for another man. I shuddered and moaned as Mommy’s tongue swirled, teasing me, getting me wet for more fun.

I knew we would have so much. And tomorrow, Alice would return from her slumber party at Donna’s house and then we would seduce her. Just like Daddy seduced me two weeks ago. Alice would become Daddy’s good girl, too.

I couldn’t wait.


	7. Chapter Seven: Bratty Sister Gets Spanked

A hand shook my shoulder as I slept. I didn’t want to wake up. I was still so tired from yesterday. So much had happened yesterday. I went on a roller coaster of emotions. It started off with Daddy taking me to a private dungeon to show off how much of a good girl I was. My fourteen-year-old body was on display for the other Master’s and their submissive sex slaves, some as young as me, others older. There were even mother/daughter teams of submissives.

That should have been a clue for what happened when we returned home.

I was flogged, canned, and spanked by Daddy at the dungeon. Then I was fucked by every master in there. A Black man, with his huge cock, even fucked my ass. They all came on me, painting me with cum. I had so many orgasms, from the pain and the pleasure, that I hit subspace. I was lost, time passing as ecstasy gripped me. I did not know hours had passed when I came out of it, my body covered in so much jizz.

But I had proved myself that I was Daddy’s good girl. That I would submit do any of his desires. I was excited despite how tired I was. Daddy would reward me when we returned home, giving me the choker I wore about my neck, a gold chain with a dolphin charm. Inscribed on the charm was: “Melody, Daddy’s Good Girl.”

I was his good girl.

The hand shook me harder. I let out a soft groan, not wanting to give up sleep as I remembered yesterday. When we returned home, instead of getting my choker right away, we were caught by Mommy. Or, I should say, Mommy was waiting for us. I thought she was out of town for another week with my bratty, fraternal twin sister Alice. When I saw her, fear shot through me.

She knew I was Daddy’s sex slave and lover. That we had committed incest. That Daddy had fucked my underage cunt.

But she wasn’t mad. She knew about everything already. I was in shock, confused. She took me upstairs and bathed me. It was so sensual and loving. She told me all about how her daddy, my grandfather, had trained Mommy to be a good girl, and how she met my daddy at a dungeon. They fell in love, and grandfather sold her to Daddy as part of their wedding ceremony. When my sister and I were born, Mommy was eager to raise us to be good girls.

I was far more submissive than Alice.

Then Daddy showed up and we had a hot threesome last night. He gave me his choker, claiming me as his second sex slave to serve with Mommy. And then we pleased Daddy all night. Mom licked his cum off my tits, I licked his cum out of her cunt. We shared lesbian passion while Daddy watched, getting him hard for another round with our bodies.

So I was exhausted and did not want to wake up this morning. My youthful body was drained.

“Melody,” Mommy whispered in my ear, “you need to get up and be a good girl. Daddy needs us.”

Those words cut through the fog lingering on my thoughts. My eyes shot open. I was in their bed, sleeping between them. We had fallen asleep like that, both of them hugging me, sharing this moment of familial, forbidden love. I leaned back into Mommy’s tits, moaning softly as I realized what she meant.

“Sorry, Mommy. I’m…” A yawn broke off my words. “…sooo tired.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “He’s still asleep. But we need to wake him up properly. And I believe you know how to do that.”

I smiled, squirming, feeling her nipples hard against my back. The nipples I had suckled on as a baby. It was so wicked. My pussy flushed instantly with my excitement. A rush of tingling delight rippled up my body as I stared at Daddy’s muscular chest.

He was so handsome. Barbwire tattoos crisscrossed him. Fire burned around his arms, sleeve tattoos, and a naked, submissive woman with a collar and leash knelt on his upper arm. It was Mommy. I never realized it before. It was romantic and sweet. I always knew my parents loved each other. It was in the little things between them, not just the great deal of satisfaction Mommy took in cleaning and cooking and taking care of him, but in their shared glances and brushing hands.

True intimacy.

I had deluded myself in thinking I could take Mommy’s place. Daddy didn’t want me to replace her, he wanted to include me. He loved us both, and Alice, I guess. I didn’t want to think of my bratty sister right now. She was at a slumber party at Donna’s. When she came home, her training would begin.

I hoped she wouldn’t be too stubborn.

I pushed down the blanket as I moved on the bed, my brown hair—still in a braid since I fell asleep before undoing it—slipped off my shoulder as I kissed down his stomach. I exposed his dick, lying half-hard across his crotch, dark pubic hair curling around the base.

“Mmm, wake Daddy up in style,” Mommy purred, her hands sliding up to cup her breasts.

I paused. “I’ve been doing this the last two weeks.” I grasped Daddy’s cock, offering it to her. “You should do it, Mommy.”

She smiled and shook her head. “No, no, honey. Wake him up. Show me how much of a good girl you are for Daddy.”

My pussy clenched at her words. I leaned down, breathing in Daddy’s musk, thick with the scent of dried cum. I licked up his cock, gathering the traces of silvery, dry jizz, wetting his dick as I rose to the spongy tip, I swirled around it, stroking his dick, feeling it harden in my hand. Rising firm because of my touch.

My hips shook, my pussy growing wetter as my tongue drove lazy circles about his cock. I loved the texture of his crown on my tongue. He grew harder and bigger, swelling in my stroking hand. My lips widened, sucking his throbbing tip into my mouth.

Daddy groaned in his sleep.

The masculine sound sent a shiver through me. I popped my mouth off the tip so I could lick him again. I started at the base, loving the taste of him, how he throbbed as my tongue ran higher and higher up his cock until I reached the tip again. He groaned again as my tongue swiped across his crown, gathering the bead of precum.

“That’s it,” praised Mommy. “Oh, you’re just turning into a little cocksucker.”

“I am, Mommy,” I beamed. “I’m just a slut like you are.”

She laughed, her large tits jiggling. Like me, she had fallen asleep with her brown hair in a braid. It fell over her shoulder and dangled down to brush her right nipple. I stared at the strand of hair tickling her nub, wanting to tease her myself. To suckle.

But I had Daddy’s cock to suck on first.

I engulfed his dick again, sucking as hard as I could. My cheeks hollowed from the force. My tongue swirled around the tip while my right hand fisted his dick. My left hand massaged his balls, heavy with a night’s worth of cum to spurt into my mouth.

Yummy, delicious, creamy cum.

I bobbed my mouth as he groaned again. He moved, his hips twitching. My tits dangled beneath me, my braid swaying as it hung off my shoulder. I stroked his dick, brushing my lips on the upstroke, his curly pubes on the downstroke. I took more and more of his cock into my mouth, letting him wake up to heaven.

Mommy moved on the bed, crawling behind me, those large tits dangling, My eyes followed them until she moved behind me. Her hand stroked my ass. I groaned, her tongue sending naughty flutters down to my pussy.

“Ooh, you are such a delicious thing,” purred Mommy. “Your ass is a a beautiful shade of purple.”

She prodded it and I winced, my pussy clenching. Memory of Daddy’s love shuddered through me. I would feel those bruises all week. Every time I sat down it would be a reminder of how I was Daddy’s good girl. I loved it. I was so glad I was his.

Mommy’s hands stroked down to my thighs. Her lips brushed my burning ass, kissing me. I moaned about Daddy’s dick as her lips moved about my ass, leaving fluttering kisses behind. They were so soothing, so full of her motherly love. It was beautiful as she kissed my bruised flesh.

“Mmm,” Daddy groaned.

My eyes flicked up to his face. He was awake, watching me. He groaned, his cock throbbing. “Well, well, well, I see you’re still Daddy’s good girl.”

“Sir, nothing would change that,” laughed Mommy. “She loves you.”

“I love you, too, slave.” His hand reached down and seized my braid, holding it like a leash. “Now please your daddy.”

“Yes, yes, suck his cock. Our Master deserves to dump his cum in your mouth, slut. You’re his slutty daughter.”

I sucked harder, loving the words, squirming as Mommy’s lips kissed lower to my thighs. Then she moved to the right, nearing my pussy. I moaned about Daddy’s cock as she nuzzled into my shaved folds, her tongue licking, teasing.

“Mmm, she is dripping wet, Sir. Our daughter is such a slut for your cock.”

“Yes, she is,” Daddy said, his voice so strong.

My pussy clenched as Mommy licked again. Delicious pleasure tingled through me as I bobbed my mouth up and down Daddy’s cock. His salty precum flooded my mouth. My hands massaged his balls, feeling how heavy and warm they were, how full of his cum, eager to erupted into my mouth.

Oh, it was wonderful.

I sucked harder, louder. My saliva dribbled down his dick. I bobbed, slurping and sucking. Daddy groaned, his hand gripping my braid, pulling my mouth down farther and farther down his cock while Mommy licked and nuzzled at my clit.

Pleasure shuddered through me. Her tongue probed into my pussy folds as Daddy’s cock pressed into the back of my throat. I relaxed, swallowing his cock as he pulled my head down. His dick slid down my throat. I grew hard to breathe. His dick was so huge, stretching out my throat. I moaned and swallowed, my hips shaking as the pleasure built in my pussy.

“Such a hot cunt, Sir. Ooh, I love the way she’s shaking her hips.”

“Such a bad Mommy. Licking our daughter’s cunt. You’re such a slut, June.”

“I am, Sir.”

Her tongue rammed into my pussy, fucking deep into me. I gasped and bucked, wanting to slide my mouth up Daddy’s cock. But his grip was strong, holding my head down. Pain flared in my scalp. I stopped squirming, relaxing, taking more and more of Daddy’s cock while rapture swelled out of my pussy.

My lips pressed into Daddy’s pubic hair. Only then would he let me slide back up his throat. I sucked hard the entire way, my hips wiggling. My pussy clenched on Mommy’s tongue. She groaned and slurped, drinking my juices as they poured out.

Her fingers found my clit. She rubbed it while she nuzzled. My toes curled. The pleasure built in my core, a growing orgasm. My mouth reached the top of Daddy’s cock, only the crown remaining in my lips. I tried to pop my head off to ask permission to cum.

But Daddy didn’t give me any slack.

He yanked on my braid, pulling me back down his cock. He groaned as I slid down it. His eyes burned with pleasure. I saw it. He knew I wanted to ask permission to cum, to give into Mommy’s sweet tonguing, and he denied me the opportunity.

“Her ass is wiggling,” Daddy groaned. “Is she getting hot? Does the little slut want to cum on her mommy’s face?”

“Mmm, I think she does.” Mommy licked up at my slit, starting at my clit and ending at my sheath She probed it before moaning, “But she’s a good girl. She won’t cum without your permission.”

I wanted to grit my teeth, but that was impossible with Daddy’s cock stuffed into it. I let go his balls and grabbed the comforter with both hands. I clenched, grunting against the pleasure Mommy’s tongue created while I savored the thrill of bobbing my mouth on Daddy’s dick.

My pussy clenched over and over. I squirmed. The hot itch grew in my core. It needed to be released. To explode through me. But I wouldn’t let it. No matter how hard Mommy rubbed at my clit or tongued at my pussy.

“Such a sweet cunt,” Mommy moaned as she pleasured me. “Oh, Sir, we created such a delicious daughter together.”

“Yes, we did,” he groaned, voice thick with pleasure.

Both his hands gripped my head. He fucked my mouth up and down his cock, his dick slamming down my throat. His hips thrust up from the bed as he slammed me down, crushing my lips into his pubic hair, his balls slapping my chin. He grunted each time. I moaned about his dick, focusing on pleasing him, trying to ignore Mommy’s wonderful tongue in my cunt.

But it was so hard.

My entire body clenched as I fought against it. A low, throaty groan rose as Daddy fucked my mouth. It was so hard. My toes curled. I tore at the comforter, struggling to rip it to pieces with my fingernails as the pleasure swelled. Her lips nibbled on my labia and clit. Her tongue caressed me. She fucked a pair of fingers in and out of my depth.

“What a fucking slut,” groaned Daddy. “The way she sucks. Oh, yes, she’s being such a good girl.”

“She is,” moaned Mommy, delight in her voice. She savored my squirming hips. “Cum down her throat. Pour it right into the little whore’s stomach. That’s why we raised her. To be your cum dump.”

“Yes,” groaned Daddy.

His fingers dug into the sides of my head. He slammed my moth down his cock. I was so helpless, so at his mercy. Those wonderful feelings swelled the orgasm in my depths. My mother’s tongue flailed through my cunt’s folds. I held back the explosion with every ounce of my will.

“Fuck!”

Daddy’s cock erupted. It throbbed in my throat. He dumped his cum straight into my stomach. A warm, hot flood. My orgasm demanded to explode. To fill me with bliss. I squeezed my eyes shut as he grunted over and over.

Then he fell back into the pillows, satiated.

His hands let go of my braid. I popped my lips off his dick and moaned, “May I cum, Daddy?”

“No,” he said, his eyes on mine, so strong, so hard.

Mine widened. “Please, Daddy? Please? I need it. Mommy’s tongue… Oh, god, Daddy. I can’t… I can’t.”

“You can’t cum until your sister Alice makes you,” Daddy commanded. “June, stop licking the slut’s cunt. If she cums, I’m spanking you both.”

“Wouldn’t that be fun,” Mommy giggled. Then she took a last lick up my pussy, nice and slow. I gasped my hips rising with her. She slid up through my taint and brushed my sphincter before rising. I collapsed on the bed, a ball of trembling frenzy.

“Daddy,” I moaned, my pussy on fire.

“You will have to get your sister to lick your cunt,” he said.

“How?” Tears beaded my eyes. He and Mommy took such delight in my torment.

“You’re a smart girl,” he said. “Now you and your mommy need to shower and get started on breakfast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was a trembling ball of frustration all morning. Mommy teased me more as we showered, working her finger into my ass while she pretended to wash me. She was a master manipulator, bringing me to the edge of orgasm and backing me off. Then we rushed out naked to make breakfast.

“Oh, it’s so nice to be naked around the house,” Mommy said, the pair of us in our aprons to protect us from the grease. “I miss it. When your Daddy and I first married, I always went around naked in the house, often with a butt plug in my ass.”

I blushed, remembering that thrill.

Then we set about cleaning the house. With both of us, it flew by. By noon we were done. We had a light lunch with Daddy. Then, to my surprise, Daddy ordered us to get dressed. He had our outfits laid out. I rushed upstairs and found my red skirt out and a white boob tube. I pulled that on first, my tits molding to it, and then the red skirt. It fell over my bruised ass and a few inches past, leaving most of my legs bare.

Then I rushed downstairs.

Mommy joined us a few minutes later in her normal attire—ankle length, dark-brown skirt, and a beige blouse tucked in and buttoned to the her neck. But I could tell by how her breasts moved and molded to the blouse she wore no bra beneath.

“Alice needs to be picked up,” Daddy said as he sat in his recliner watching a baseball game.

Without being told, I headed to the fridge to get Daddy a beer while Mommy kissed him good by and headed out the door, with a smack applied to her ass. I came back with the beer and perched on the arm of Daddy’s chair, squirming as my ass ached.

It wasn’t long before Mommy and Alice returned. My pussy clenched as I heard them walk up to the house. How could I get Alice to make me cum? My sister and I did not get along. She was such a noisy, obnoxious brat. She never did her chores. She always shirked her responsibility. Her room was a mess—I had to clean it the first day after she left.

Daddy spanked her all the time.

She never learned.

The door opened and Alice trooped in. She looked a lot like me and mom, though her hair wasn’t our dark brown but a tawny shade. It fell loose about her neck, not in a proper braid. She was taller than me, her body slim, her tits small mounds, not nice and round like mine. She wore a pink dress, a single piece, that fell down to her thighs, and knee-high white socks.

“Hey, Dad,” she said. She didn’t so much as walk into the room and slump in. She dropped her backpack onto the middle of the living room floor and then fell back on the couch, musing the pillows I had fluffed and pulling the blanket half off the top of the couch. “Oh, I am tired. We were up all night.” Her eyes flicked to me, widened. “What are you wearing, Melody?”

“My new outfit,” I said, head straight. I hoped she saw the choker about my neck, though I doubt she would understand the significance.

“Jesus, Dad, you never let me wear a skirt that short.”

“You’ve never been a good girl.” He stared at her. “Your mother told me how you behaved at your grandparents.”

Alice shrugged. “It was so boring. I should have stayed home. But I see Melody’s been having fun playing Mommy. You even braided your hair and bought a similar piece of jewelry.” Her smile grew. “Think you can play Mommy in the bedro—”

“Alice Rachel Johnson,” Daddy boomed.

I squeaked in fright and almost fell off his chair. He pushed down the recliner and stood up. I hopped off, the seat rocking. He towered over Alice as she squirmed on the couch, her face paling, the sneer vanishing from her lips. Daddy seized her chin, lifting her gaze.

“You were disobedient to your mother and made it more difficult to care for your grandparents. You will march up to my bedroom, go into my closet, and fetch the black leather belt. Right now, young lady!”

“Yes, Daddy,” she squeaked.

Daddy let go of her neck and she bolted out of the living room for the stairs, skirt swirling about her legs. A smile crossed Daddy’s lips. His cock tented his jeans. He stood with his arms crossed, his muscles stretching his shirt. They were always so tight.

“Did you see how eager she was, June?”

“I did, Sir,” Mommy smiled. “For the last two weeks, I told her you would give her a spanking to remember if she didn’t behave. She kept defying me. I could see it in her eyes. She wants Daddy to spank her hard.”

“She takes after her mother.” Then Daddy glanced at me as I stood by his chair. “And her sister.”

“We’re nothing alike,” I gasped. “She’s such a brat. She never obeys and always is causing trouble. Look, she just left her bag in the middle of the living room and—”

“Quiet, slave.”

I clamped my mouth shut and lowered my head. “Yes, Daddy.”

Alice scampered back down the stairs, her face flushed, a thick, leather belt coiled in her hands. She ran up to Daddy and presented the belt. Then she bent over the arm of the couch, the position she was always spanked in.

I never realized how eager she was to obey Daddy when he spanked her. At no other time would she move with such speed when given a chore or task. She would always drag her feet, whine and complain, throw little fits, anything to get out of doing what she was told.

And here she was, eager to be spanked. I glanced at her face. Her dark eyes twinkled. Her hips gave an eager sway, a movement I knew so well from the many times I had been spanked or flogged, that urge to feel the stinging smack, yearning for the pain that would burn into pleasure.

My sister was a pain slut. Like me.

“No,” Daddy said. “Bare bottom.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“Take off your dress now, young lady.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Dad,” she huffed, straightening up from the couch. Her arms crossed before her, eyes fixed. “No bare bottom spanking.”

“You’ve acted like a child the entire time you were at your grandparents,” growled Daddy. “A spoiled brat. So you’ll be disciplined like one. And now you’re trying to wheedle out of your punishment. An extra five spankings.”

“Five?” she screeched.

“Ten.”

Her eyes goggled.

“Fifteen.” Daddy smacked the belt into his hand and Alice flinched. “I’ll keep counting until you take that dress off.”

“I’m not wearing a bra, Daddy.” She hesitated. “You’ll see…my…you know.”

“I’ve seen tits before, girl. Twenty.”

“But…”

“Twenty-five.”

“Fine,” she pouted and unbuttoned her dress. She glanced at me watching her. “Does Melody have to be here?”

“Yes.”

She opened her mouth to complain but whatever look crossed Daddy’s mouth shut her up. She finished unbuttoning and turned away, shyly slipping out of her dress, her back to me and Daddy. It was such a virginal gesture. I didn’t know my sister could act so innocent the way she always talked about sex. It wouldn’t surprise me to learn she had sex.

Her right arm crossed her chest as her skirt fell off her hips revealing a rather daring pair of panties. Cheekies. Part thong part normal panties, digging into the crack of her ass at the bottom but spreading into a full pair of panties as it swept up to the waistband, laving the her lower asscheeks exposed.

“Where did you buy those?” Daddy growled. “I never approved them.”

“With my allowance,” she said.

“For a boy?”

She shook her head violently. Daddy didn’t approve of us dating. I knew why. “Of course not, Daddy. I just…wanted to feel grown up. Okay?”

“Bend over.”

Still covering her small tits, she moved to the couch. I was disappointed. I wanted to see her breasts. I could tell they were small, probably just like Sun’s. Firm mounds bouncing and jiggling, nipples hard, begging to be sucked.

Mommy had a huge smile on her lips as she watched. She moved over to me, sidling close, then nudging me to the right a few steps. “This way we can see her cunt,” whispered Mommy.

I had a perfect view of Alice’s cheekies pressed tight against her pubic mound, a dark, wet spot staining her crotch. Her lips molded to the pussy, tight and plump, virginal. Daddy moved behind her and then yanked her panties down her legs.

“Daddy!” gasped Alice.

“Oh, she’s shaved,” Mommy moaned. “How naughty, Sir.”

“Yes, and why are you shaved, slut? For a boy?”

“Of course not.” Alice squirmed. “Every girl does it. I bet even goody-two-shoes Melody over there has a bald snatch. It’s just what girls do these days, Daddy. Okay?”

I did have a shaved cunt, but not because other girls did it. Daddy liked bare twat. He had a huge grin on his face as he stared at my sister. I licked my lips, my pussy—still aching from my denied orgasm this morning—clenched as I devoured the sight of my twin. Her pussy lips were tighter than mine, and plump with her arousal.

“Beautiful,” whispered Mommy.

I nodded my head, my mouth growing dry.

“Ready?” Daddy asked.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry I was a brat at Grandma and Grandpa’s. I should have helped Mom out instead of being a bitc…brat.”

“Yes, you should have. So you understand why you’re being spanked?”

“For acting like a little girl and…and not following your orders.”

“If you were a good girl, you wouldn’t get punished.” Daddy said those words slowly, letting them sink into my sister. She glanced at me, biting on her lower lip. Then she glared and looked away with a huff.

Ooh, she was such a bitch.

Daddy held the belt coiled in half, the ends gripped in his hand so the metal parts wouldn’t injure her. He drew back the belt and cracked it down hard on her ass. The leather slapped together, making a distinctive, double smack sound. Alice yelped in pain, a broad, red welt rising on her round rear.

I smiled, my pussy on fire. I wanted to finger myself to an orgasm as I watched Daddy draw back the belt and crack it down again. And again. And again. He spanked her harder than she had ever been spanked. She bucked, her loose, tawny hair flying as she gasped and screamed.

“Too hard, Daddy. That hurts.”

“Maybe you’ll start obeying and being a good girl,” Daddy growled and brought the belt down again.

And again.

Mommy’s hips twitched beside me. Her nipples stood out on her blouse, thick and hard. I nudged her and flashed her a horny smile. She winked back at me, her thighs pressing together just like mine were.

I bet her juices trickled down her thighs.

“Ouch, Daddy, so hard! Oww!” Her ass burned. Tears fell down her cheeks. And those weren’t the only drops to trickle down her flesh.

Pussy juices leaked down her thighs. They glistened, adorning her swollen mound. The more Daddy spanked her and the hotter her ass grew, the more juices poured down her thighs. She was a fountain gushing juices as the pleasure turned to agony.

Daddy mastered her body. He controlled the belt. It looked hard, even random, but I knew Daddy’s skill. Every blow fell exactly as hard as he wanted and exactly where he wanted. He striped her ass, adding new welts. He concentrated on her lower ass, right where cheek met thigh.

It was the sweet spot.

“I wish that was me,” I whispered.

Mommy took my hand and squeezed. “Me, too. She loves it. Slut.”

I nodded my head.

Alice kept screaming, her face red, her hair flying, but I could tell by the way her hips wiggled, her back arching her butt up to meet the next swipe, the juices pouring down her thighs. She was growing closer and closer to ecstasy.

And Daddy knew it.

He flicked the belt just right, changing his angle, and landed it between her thighs. It cracked against her pussy. Alice’s back arched. Her head shot out and she screamed. Pain was thick in her voice, but there was something more in the scream. Something primal.

Alice came.

Juices flooded down her thighs. Her face fell into the couch as she bucked and spasmed. Her ass clenched and relaxed. She moaned and gasped, a huge smile on her lips as she writhed in orgasmic delight, savoring her punishmentgasm.

I was so wet. I wanted to fly to her, seize her hair, and make her lick my pussy. I wanted to fall across the couch’s arm and beg Daddy to spank me to a climax. I needed to cum. I needed Alice to make me cum. With her fingers. Her tongue. Anything.

Alice shuddered a final time. And then her eyes shot open. “Oh, god,” she gasped. “No, no, no, no.”

Her face went scarlet, and then she scrambled over the couch arm, feet pressing on the cushions, disturbing them, and ran as fast as she could. She didn’t bother grabbing her clothing. Her panties, which had worked down her hips as she squirmed, fell to her ankles. She kicked hard, freeing her right foot as she hobbled for the stairs. The tiny cloth clung about her left ankle as she vanished up the stairs, sobbing in mortification.

Daddy grinned. “Well, that worked perfectly.”

“Your poor sister needs comfort,” Mommy said. She produced a small tin of ointment from her skirt’s pocket. “She just came in front of the family. She needs you to soothe her. Both the pain and her embarrassment.”

I took the tin, swallowing. “Me? Alice hates me.”

Mommy laughed and gave me a small push at the small of my back. I took a few steps forward, glancing at Daddy. His cock tented his bulge. He was so hard. “Daddy, I could relieve your erection?”  
“Your sister needs you. Now.”

His tone brooked no argument. “Yes, Daddy.”

Behind me, Daddy threw Mommy on the couch. She gasped in shock then groaned as he shoved up her skirt. I wanted to stay and watch, envious of Mommy. I trudged up the stairs, Mommy gasping in delight as Daddy fingered her cunt.

Lucky. My pussy dripped beneath my skirt.

I stomped upstairs, a mix of angry and horny. This was pointless. Alice wouldn’t want me to comfort her. Not after the humiliation I saw on her face. She came in front of us, her family, reveling in her fantasy for a single moment, and revealing them to us.

But Daddy commanded.

I reached her door, my bare feet digging into the carpet of the hallway. I raised my arm, hesitated, then took a deep breath. I rapped softly and asked, “Alice?”

“Go away!” Tears choked her voice.

I knocked again. “Please, Alice.”

“I said go away!” she screeched, voice warbling, cracking.

I bit my lip. I wanted to go away. I did. But I had to go in there. So I grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly. I opened the door. Alice lay on her bed face down, her head beneath her pillow. Her bright-red ass glowed in a shaft of sunlight flooding through her open window.

She sat up and glared at me. “Go away.” She seized her pillow and threw it at me. “Now!”

Her pillow hit my legs and bounced to the floor. I kept walking. I held up the ointment. “I have something to soothe your ass. It will make you feel a lot better.”

“Like you would know,” she said, still lying on her belly. Her face was a tear-stained mess. “You’re such a perfect girl. You never get in trouble. When was the last time Dad even spanked you?”

Yesterday.

I slipped onto her bed, lying down next to her. She just put her face between her hands and cried again. “Please, Melody. Just let me die in peace.”

“Because you had an orgasm while Daddy spanked you?”

She stiffened. I unscrewed the top. The ointment had a bitter, medical smell. I scooped up a handful and rubbed it into her burning ass. I could feel the heat radiating thorough her skin. She stiffened and sucked in a breath.

“See,” I purred, “isn’t that nice?”

“You’re touching my butt, Melody,” she groaned.

“So? We’re sisters.” I scooped up another dollop and worked it into her ass as I lay down beside her. “I know how well this works.”

Alice looked at me. She sniffed. “How? When have you ever been punished?”

My fingers moved across her butt-cheek, nearing her crack. I squirmed, biting my lip, debating if I should do it. Daddy wanted this. I had to seduce her. He told me I would only cum if Alice made me. “Flip up my skirt.”

“Why?” She gave me a look.

“Just do it,” I sighed, massaging more ointment into her. I rolled onto my belly, which made it a little awkward to massage her ass with my left hand.

She sighed and flipped up my skirt. She gasped. “Holy shit. You’re black and blue. Daddy did this?”

I nodded my head.

“It looks like it hurts.”

“It does. So much.” I wiggled my ass. “Maybe you could…help me out.”

Alice bit her lip. “That’s so weird.”

“We’re sister’s. We’re just rubbing ointment on each other’s butts. What’s so weird about that?”

“You’ve changed.” She narrowed her eyes. “Something is very different about you. And not just the hair.”

I smiled at her, my fingers still massaging her ass, the ointment pot resting between us. Alice sighed and then scooped up a dollop of the white cream and reached past my left arm and smeared it onto my ass.

I groaned as the tingling ointment soothed the bruising ache. Her fingers were nice, delicate, slimmer than Mommy’s. I liked her touch. She smeared the ointment into my ass as we lay our heads on the bed facing each other, relieving the other of pain, touching each other. It was so intimate. My heart beat up and color spotted Alice’s cheeks.

I sighed. “Nice.”

“I guess,” she said, squirming as she rubbed her thighs together.

I smiled. I bet she had a hot pussy, still juicy from her orgasm, and now aroused by my touch. I rubbed my fingers towards her crack, reaching. “So, what was it like cumming while Daddy spanked you?”

She bit her lip. “Embarrassing.”

“It didn’t sound embarrassing. It sounded like you had the orgasm of your life.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Have you ever had an orgasm, Melody?”

I nodded my head. “Many. I love cumming.”

“Wow, the things I’m learning about my sister today. Fine, yes, it was amazing. For one moment it was everything I wanted.”

“Because you like being spanked,” I grinned. “You get off on it.”

“Melody,” she groaned, but a smile played on her lips. “You make it sound so weird.”

“I don’t think it’s weird.” My fingers dipped into her crack, caressing her flesh, sliding lower. “I think it’s hot. I fantasize about Daddy spanking me, too. And cumming.”

“So were you bad on purpose?”

“Like you were on the trip?”

She blushed and nodded her head.

I grinned as my finger traced across her taint, reaching for her pussy. “Maybe. I like being naughty sometimes. It’s fun.”

Alice’s eyes widened when she felt my finger brush her pussy slit. I stroked up and down her, arching my eyebrows. She shuddered as her slick juices coated my finger. I brushed her clit, circling it before sliding back up.

“See, being naughty sometimes can be fun.”

“Wow,” she groaned. “You…and me?”

I wiggled closer to her, my finger touching her wet snatch. “It was so hot watching you getting spanked. Did it make you wet? All of us staring at your shaved twat? Watching? Hearing you gasp and moan? And then you came. Did that make it more exciting?”

“Yes, “she groaned, her fingers digging into my ass. I loved the pain. “Holy shit, my sister is a budding dyke. You’ve fooled around before. With Sun?”

I nodded my head and dipped my fingers into her folds. She shuddered, squirming more, her pussy so hot on my fingers. She licked her lips, eyes wide, then she shoved her hand lower between my legs, brushing my shaved pussy.

“You’re bald.” She giggled. “Knew it. Knew this goody-two-shoe act was fake. You’re a naughty slut.” Her fingers brushed through my folds and dipped inside of me. “You don’t have a hymen. You’re not a virgin.”

“Nope.” Then I kissed her.

Her finger pumped in and out of my pussy as we kissed. I clenched down on her, squirming in delight as I stroked her pussy lips. We turned, rolling on our sides to face each other. Our hands came away from each other’s pussies—it was too hard to reach around. Our tongues danced, sharing our budding, sisterly love as we shoved our hands between the other’s thighs.

And fingered the other’s cunt.

My sister’s flesh was so hot and juicy. I stroked her. She moaned into my mouth, her tongue fluttering against mine. She shoved two fingers into my cunt this time while our bodies pressed tight. She was so warm and silky. Her tits were small and firm. They rubbed against my mounds. I savored how they felt against me. I moaned into the kiss, savoring her two fingers pumping in and out of my cunt.

“Oh, damn, Melody,” moaned Alice, her eyes blinking. “Wow, this is a surprise. You feel good against me.”

“So do you.”

We kissed again. Our tongues danced, caressing each other. Her nipples brushed. Tingles shot down to my pussy. My sheath clenched about her probing fingers while I rubbed faster and faster on her clit, stimulating her. I savored the taste of her lips. The feel of her pussy.

I had to taste that pussy.

“Let’s sixty-nine,” I moaned, breaking the kiss.

“Oh, you are naughty.” She nodded her head, enthusiastic.

I flipped around and grabbed her ass. She moaned in pain and returned the favor, seizing my bruised cheeks. I groaned against the stab of agony as we pulled each other tight. We lay on our sides, legs spread wide, and devoured us.

Alice was unskilled but enthusiastic. Her tongue licked and flailed across my pussy lips, desperate to enjoy me. I had lots of practice with Sun. I knew where to lick my sister to drive her wild. Her fingers clenched into my ass as I licked and nuzzled.

And her taste…

Delicious.

My sister tasted sweet and fresh, not the tart flavor of Mommy or the spicy flavor of Sun, or even my tangy flavor. Alice tasted wonderful. I licked and tongued her. I attacked her, pulling her pussy tight against my mouth.

It was wonderful to be caressed by her tongue. I didn’t have to fight the pleasure—Daddy had given me permission to cum with my sister. The horny itch that had afflicted me all day was finally scratched. By my sister. My bratty, annoying, wonderful sister. We could have been doing this forever. Loving each other instead of fighting.

This was so much better.

“Yes, yes, yes, Melody, oh, you taste better than me. I fantasized about this.”

“Me?” I gasped.

“You, Daddy, even Mommy. I masturbated to everyone. I’m such a freak. I wanted you all to spank me and make me cum.”

“Oh, that sounds so hot,” I moaned and buried my face back into her pussy.

My fingers dipped into her asscheeks as I licked at her hymen—another Cherry to pluck for Daddy. I brushed her sphincter. She gasped into my pussy as I pressed at her puckered backdoor. She resisted and then I was in her.

She stiffened and bucked in my arms. Her juices flooded sweet and delicious out of her cunt. I made my sister cum. Her thighs tightened about my head. She thrust her tongue deep into my pussy as her fingers clenched on my ass.

“That’s it, cum,” I moaned to her. “You naughty slut. You’re cumming on your sister’s mouth.”

“Yes,” she hissed. “Oh, Melody, yes. You need to cum, too. Feed me your juices.”

She flicked her tongue up to my clit. My nub shuddered. A spark of pleasure shot through me. My cunt convulsed. I moaned into her pussy as the pleasure surged through my body. Powerful rapture crashed into my mind. I gasped and moaned, my sister drinking every drop of my pleasure while stars danced before my eyes.

It was so wicked. So bad and naughty.

I loved it.

“Alice,” I moaned.

“Melody!”

We both trembled as our pleasure burned through us, sharing our sisterly passion. It was so wrong, so taboo. I loved it. As much as I loved submitting to Daddy and playing with Mommy. Alice would soon be a part of the fun.

Once she learned to be a good girl.

Alice groaned, rolled onto her back, and passed out from the ecstasy. I grinned, licking my lips, and left her lying there. I slipped out only to find Mommy and Daddy waiting, Mommy sucking his cock. I moved to Daddy, lifting my pussy smeared face.

He ripped his cock out of Mommy’s mouth and pinned me to the wall. He kissed me, tasting the proof that I had seduced my sister. Then he slammed his cock into me. Three pumps and he exploded into my depths. He grunted into our kiss as he erupted into my pussy. I shuddered, my toes curling as I savored his cum flooding my cunt.

I was Daddy’s good girl. And soon Alice would be, too.


	8. Chapter Eight: Good Girl’s Naughty Task

I wanted to scream and shout and moan as loud as I could as Daddy rammed his huge cock into my fourteen-year-old cunt. He had me pinned against the shower wall, the spray crashing into his back, a steamy mist wafting over me as I humped and wiggled and enjoyed every second of his dick slamming into my underage depths.

My daddy fucked me. I was his good girl. His sex slave. My choker lay on the bathroom counter. The only time I could take it off was in the shower. He gave it to me Saturday night while Mommy watched, proud that I was Daddy’s good girl.

So I should be able to scream my head off. I didn’t have to hide it from Mommy. Not when she was sitting on the bathroom counter, watching us, fingering her shaved cunt, her large tits heaving as she savored her impending orgasm—a gift from Daddy.

We could only cum when he commanded us.

Water was getting everywhere with the shower door open, but Mommy and I would clean it up later. Daddy wanted an audience as he fucked me this morning. My fingers scratched at his back as my pussy clenched down on his wonderful dick. His groin smacked into my clit each time, shooting sparks through me. My nipples rubbed on his wet, muscular, tattooed chest. He was a hunk. A gorgeous man.

I loved him so much.

And I wanted to scream it to the world.

But my fraternal twin sister Alice was in the house, sleeping in her bedroom. She wasn’t Daddy’s good girl—yet. She had to be worked into it. She was a…rebellious girl. A sarcastic, defiant, bratty girl who also yearned to be spanked over and over by her daddy until she exploded in orgasmic delight.

Like she had yesterday when Daddy spanked her with his belt for being bad on her trip to our grandparents with Mommy. It had embarrassed her to cum in front of the family and she fled to her room. I went there and comforted her.

And not in a normal, sisterly way. I seduced her.

My pussy clenched on Daddy’s cock remembering the sweet delight of fingering her pussy while she rubbed mine and then our passionate sixty-nine. Her pussy tasted so wonderful. We came so hard together.

“Yes, yes, Daddy,” I moaned as his balls slapped into me. “May I cum, Daddy? Please, please.”

“Yes, may the little slut cum on your huge cock, Sir?” moaned Mommy, plunging three fingers from both her hands into her pussy, stretching her shave cunt wide apart. Her tits heaved as she shuddered on the counter. “The little whore needs it. Our daughter is a cock-hungry slut, aching to cum. Will you let her, Sir? I know how much you love to feel her cunt spasm on your dick. Such a naughty Daddy.”

“Slave, you brought her into the bathroom for me to fuck,” he growled. “You’re fingering your whore-cunt as you watch your daughter writhe like a slut on my cock. What does that make you?”

“The naughtiest mother in the world.” She threw back her head, bit her lip, and came hard. Juices squirted out around her plunging fingers, adding more mess to the floor that had to be cleaned up.

“Yes, Daddy, she’s such a wicked mommy,” I moaned. “Oh, please, Daddy, let me cum on your big, thick, hard cock. Please, please, please. Your dick is the best, Daddy. I love it.”

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing to hear from your baby-slut, Sir?” moaned Mommy.

“Yes,” growled Daddy. “You may cum, slut. Cum on Daddy’s cock. You’re just a whore for my dick.”

“I am, Daddy.”

I bit my lip to keep from screaming my head off and wakening Alice. My cunt spasmed about his dick as the pleasure roared out of my nethers. The bliss flooded through me. My arms and thighs tightened about his body, clutching him with every ounce of my passion as he rammed his hard cock over and over into my pussy. The pleasure swelled, consuming my thoughts.

“Daddy, yes!” I screamed, forgetting that Alice’s bedroom butted against the Master Bedroom. She was sleeping on the other side of the wall—a bad girl for not waking early enough to wash Daddy in the shower and help him get ready for work. “Oh, Daddy, cum in me!”

Daddy slammed my depths. He growled my name and unloaded his incestuous seed into me. The same seed that fertilized Alice and me into Mommy’s womb. I groaned, trembling, my nipples rubbing on his chest as my spasming pussy milked out every drop.

“Daddy, Daddy,” I sighed over and over as the pleasure retreated. “Oh, Daddy, what a wonderful shower.”

“And now we get to wash him clean,” grinned Mommy, hopping off the counter.

The master bath’s shower was big enough for three—I had a feeling that Daddy knew what he was doing when he redesigned it a few years ago. It was cozy. I bet we could even fit Alice in here and have a family shower orgy.

Since making love to Alice yesterday, my outlook on her changed. She didn’t annoy me. I mean, I always loved her—she was my sister—but she got on my nerves. She was messy and disobedient and defiant. But now I was helping Daddy tame her and transform her. It was exciting. I felt so close to her.

When we finished showering, Mommy and I presented our chokers to Daddy. He put them back on us. It felt so wonderful feeling the gold chain tight about my throat, proof that I was owned by my Daddy—his sex slave. “Melody, Daddy’s Good Girl,” was inscribed on the back unicorn charm that dangled in the hollow of my throat.

Mommy wore a heart-shaped locket.

Then Mommy and I combed and braided our hair. Daddy liked braided hair. Alice would have to grow her hair out to make a proper one. While we did that, Daddy shaved and readied himself for work. He dressed into his suit, the long-sleeves of his shirt hiding his tattoos. He still looked strong, though, the shirt stretching over his muscles.

In some ways, he was even sexier in suit and tie then blue jeans and a tight t-shirt. Still rugged, but cleaned up, ready to dominate the office like he dominated at home. Mommy cooked breakfast while I sat out the plates and made coffee. We attended Daddy like his servants, Mommy wearing her conservative, fifty-housewife garb while I wore one of the short skirts, naughty panties, and low-cut blouses Daddy picked out when we went shopping.

I was pouring his coffee when Alice stumbled in, bleary-eyed, her tawny hair a bushy mess in need of combing, wearing a pair of booty shorts and a baby-doll T-shirt, her stand sleep garb. She winced when she sat down at the table, her cheeks reddening as the pain reminded her of her embarrassing orgasm—well, it was embarrassing to her, the rest of us loved watching her cum—in front of Daddy and Mommy yesterday.

“Morning,” she mumbled, not looking anyone in the eye. Even after I comforted her, she had stayed in her room last night, too embarrassed to face our parents—particularly Daddy—after revealing her true desires.

I finished pouring Daddy’s coffee and sat down while Mommy fixed up Alice with a plate. Alice looked enough like me that people could tell we were sisters, taller than I was and slimmer, her breasts smaller, not round like mine but little mounds. Her hair was lighter than mine and Mommy’s brown, but our faces were very similar—we had a lot of Mommy in our looks, though we had Daddy’s ears.

“And you are going to do your chores, right, Alice?” Daddy said after sipping his coffee. “You won’t leave it all for your mother and Melody.”

The threat hovered in the air. Obey or be disciplined. Alice squirmed on her seat, a flash of defiance crossing her head. Then she glanced at me and sighed, “Yeah, Dad, I’ll do my chores.”

“Then we could go hang out at the park,” I told her. “With Sun.”

Alice’s eyes flicked to me. “Oh, I thought me and you could hang out in my room. I have a few new teen magazines we could look out.”

“What’s this?” Mommy said, arching an eyebrow. “Are my two munchkins getting along? What changed?”

Alice blushed and I grinned, “Oh, we talked last night. After the spanking. It was very—”

“Nice,” spluttered Alice, giving me a look. “Nice. That’s all. It was a nice conversation. Right, Melody? Nice. I wouldn’t mind continuing it today.”

“But it’s such a nice day,” I grinned. “And we don’t want to annoy Mommy all day. The park will be lots of fun.”

My sister glanced at me, her eyes widening and color spotted her cheek. “You mean…we could talk at the park? With Sun?”

I nodded my head. I had orders to follow. I called Sun last night and she was eager to help us out.

“Okay,” Alice said, a huge grin on her face. Then she grabbed a piece of bacon and took a large, crunchy bite.

I glanced at Daddy and he gave me the slightest of nods. He finished his coffee. “Excellent breakfast as always, June. You did good.”

“Thank you, dear,” Mommy answered. She said dear in the same breathy way as Sir. Before the last few days I never noticed it. Around outsiders, and Alice was still an outsider to our lifestyle, she used dear in place of Sir.

Daddy nodded his head, noticing, and Mommy had a happy smile on her lips. She stood up with him and walked him to the door, snagging his briefcase like she did every morning. I turned my head, watching them. They kissed in the entrance way and Daddy whispered something, like he always did.

I now knew he whispered his instructions for his slave to carry out.

Mommy came back, a sway to her hips, and she sat down. She finished off her orange juice and glanced at Alice. “You look like a haystack. After breakfast, take a shower and tame it. I don’t want my daughter looking like a vagabond.”

“It’s the latest look, Mom,” Alice said. “No effort. Just bushy hair. All the boys love it.”

“Boys your age love anything a girls does in the hopes of getting into her panties. You’re combing your hair not to impress boys but to not to embarrass your father and me.”

Alice stiffened at father. “Fine, Mom. I was going to anyways. You don’t have to nag.”

“Do I need to talk to your father when he gets home tonight?”

“Maybe.” Alice took another bite of her bacon.

“Fine,” Mommy said, voice tight. “Wash your plate when your done, too. It’s one of your chores, Alice.”

Before, I would have been annoyed with my sister, but I could see it in her eyes. She wanted another spanking, maybe another orgasm. She was a pain slut, taking after our mother. I grinned, my pussy growing hot. Today would be so exciting.

Chores were done. The women were in charge of the inside of the house and tending to the flowers outside the house. Daddy was in charge of the lawn. He looked so sexy pushing the lawnmower, muscles bulging.

Alice dawdled on her chores. Mom kept catching Alice fooling around on her phone instead of working. Mom would arch an eyebrow and say, “Another thing to talk to your father about when he gets home,” and Alice would pretend to be frightened, but I could see that naughty glint in her eye.

How did I miss it?

After lunch, we were cut free and I sent Sun the text. It would have been earlier, Mom made Alice clean the bathroom three times until it was up to standards. Alice had a scowl on her face when we stepped out into the summer sun. She threw a look over her shoulder, “Bitch.”

“Alice, that’s our mother,” I gasped.

“She’s a nagging bitch. I don’t know how Daddy puts up with her.”

“Oh, you do,” I said as we reached the sidewalk. “I think you know just what Daddy wants from Mommy.”

Alice frowned, glancing at me and the braid then to my choker. “Did Dad give you that?”

“He did. My reward.”

“For doing all of Mom’s work.” Alice gave a wicked giggle. “I bet you were so eager. Huh? Bet you were hoping he would call you to his bedroom, pin you down, and fuck you as hard as he fucks Mom.”

“You’ve seen them fuck?”

“Once. Their bedroom door was cracked open. Mom was on her stomach, gasping and grunting, while Dad fucked her from behind, his ass pumping, his muscular body glistening.”

“He is sexy,” I agreed. “And, yes, that thought crossed my mind.”

Alice arched an eyebrow. “Would you have fucked him?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, you are such a naughty slut,” my sister laughed. “How did I miss it? All that pretending to be a good girl. You’re just a randy little thing. I bet you would have let him fuck you just as hard.” She sighed. “But Dad never would.”

“Why not?”

“We’re his daughters.” She looked around. “Incest is illegal. And we’re underage. He would never touch us.”

“And if he would…?”

She bit her lip, her flip flops smacking against her feet. She shifted, her combed hair bouncing about her shoulders. She wore a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts. They weren’t as tight as they could be nor as short. She didn’t wear a bra, proven by the dimples made by her nipples as they hardened.

“It wouldn’t happen,” she repeated, a stubborn cast to her face.

“I didn’t say it would. Just asked if you would do it?” I leaned in, my hand taking hers. “It’s not like you were shy with me last night.”

“But incest?” she asked, her voice strangled. “With Dad?”

“It was incest between us. Yummy, delicious, sisterly incest.”

“Damn, Melody, you are wild. How do you have that sweet, innocent face when you’re such a pervert?”

I laughed and squeezed her hand.

We reached the park ten minutes later, the day growing warmer. Sun lounged on a bench, legs spread wide in a pair of daisy dukes that hugged her crotch, creating a delicious camel toe, a bikini top covering her small breasts, leaving her tanned-olive skin exposed. She looked up, her short, black hair swinging around her delicate face.

“Hey, sluts,” Sun greeted, hopping off the bench and racing over. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a hot kiss right on the lips.

I returned it, savoring the feel of her nubile body rubbing against mine. Alice gripped my hand tight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her jaw drop. She knew I had a relationship with Sun, but the reality shocked her. It made my pussy even hotter as Sun shoved her tongue into my mouth and gripped my ass through my skirt.

“Mmm, it’s good to see you, Sun,” I smiled, blinking my eyes.

Sun gave a wicked laugh and lifted my skirt. “Ooh, love the panty choice, Melody.”

I wore a pair of gray, lacy, French cut panties. They were delicate, my flesh showing through the pattern. You could easily tell I was shaved. Sun lifted my skirt higher so Alice could see. My sister glanced and her eyes widened.

“Melody, when did you get panties like that?”

“When I went clothes shopping with Daddy the first Sunday you and Mommy went to grandma and grandpa’s.”

“And Dad let you buy those?”

I winked at my sister. “He approved everything I chose. I modeled these for him, too. He loved me in them.”

My sister’s eyes bugged. “You’re fucking with me. He wouldn’t do that.”

I just laughed and put my arm around Sun’s shoulders. “So, what are we doing today?”

“Being naughty,” laughed Sun. “I need to get laid. I think there are a few guys around here that fit the bill. Want to watch?”

“Yes,” I nodded, glancing at my sister. “You up for that?”

“Watching Sun pick up a guy and fuck him?” she asked, her eyes widening. “I thought we were…going to…talk. Just talk.”

“Is that code for licking your sister’s pussy?” Sun asked.

Alice’s cheeks went crimson.

Sun laughed. “Wow, Alice, you are so cute when you get embarrassed. All that confidence and bravado just evaporates. Mmm, I masturbated so hard last night when Melody told me all about the two of you. I wish I saw it. A little sister-on-sister action. Hot.”

And then Sun broke from me, threw her arms around my sister’s neck, and kissed her hard. Alice went rigid for a moment, her eyes glancing at me. I grinned at her. She relaxed, eyes closing, and kissed Sun back. Their tongued danced for a moment and then they broke away.

“Wow, you’re a good kisser,” Sun grinned. Then she seized both our hands. “Come on, I need to get plowed.”

“Here?” Alice said. “At the park?”

“Public sex is the best sex,” Sun nodded her head.

“Didn’t you fuck a guy at the zoo?” I asked. “You mentioned that.”

“Yep. In a little alcove in the reptile hall. It’s so dark in there. He slipped into me from behind and fucked me hard. Ooh, I came. We finished right before this family walked by and caught us. Damn, it was the best.”

Alice shook her head.

“I’m an exhibitionist. Having an audience really gets me off.” She clapped her hands. “And two sisters watching is quite the audience.”

We walked through the park, Sun on the look out for the right man to fuck. The park was large. It had a playground at one end, then plenty of trails that wound round the edge, passing several ponds, before ending at the baseball diamond at the far end. I saw Sun glance at the pitcher’s mound and I knew what she was imagining—Daddy fucking her right there.

“He looks cute,” I said, nudging Sun and nodding to a man jogging by. “Muscular, rugged.”

“Almost like your Dad,” grinned Sun.

Alice rolled her eyes. All our friends had a crush on Daddy. They had good taste in men.

“How are you going to get him?” I asked as he jogged away.

“Charm,” Sun answered. “We just have to be ready for him to come back around. I bet one lap isn’t enough exercise from him. The trail’s not that long.”

It was a Monday, so not as many people were in this part of the park. The children were all at the playground and the adults were mostly at work. Sun moved us down the trail and smiled. She pointed to a little bench off a side trail beside a pond. “You two watch from there. And don’t be afraid to have your own fun.”

“And what are you going to do?” I asked.

She winked at me as she headed to her position on the trail. She leaned against a tree just out of sight and peeled off her top. I blinked in shock. She was definitely being bold. Alice and I took our position on the chairs as Sun leaned against the tree, cupping her small mounds, her nipples dark and hard.

“Holy shit,” Alice said, squirming on the bench.

“Uh-huh,” I said as I watched Sun shimmy out of her jean shorts. Then she threw them onto the trail, baiting her trap. She was completely naked, her right hand sliding between her thighs and fingering her pussy.

“What if someone else sees her?” gasped Alice.

“I don’t think anyone else is jogging,” I said, twisting my head on the bench. I could see the trail wrapping around this section of the garden, glimpsing it through the gaps in the trees and flowering foliage. Through a gap, I saw the jogger. He still had three-quarters of the trail to jog before getting to Sun.

“And she’s masturbating.” Alice squirmed again, pressing her thighs together.

I put an arm around her shoulders. “Getting a hot cunt?”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Look at her. She’s fearless.”

“She gets what she wants. If you’re afraid, how can you experience your desires?” I leaned into her and nuzzled at her neck. “How will you get to be with Daddy if you’re scared he won’t want your hot body?”

“Melody,” she groaned. “People can see us.”

“I know. Sun’s right, this is hot.” Then I kissed my sister on the bench. I slid my hand up her tank top and cupped her small breast, rubbing on her hard nipple through the cloth. It poked at the fabric and against my palm. It felt so wicked.

She shuddered and writhed on the bench. She sounded so naughty as she sighed into the kiss. My tongue brushed her lips then entered her mouth. Our lips moved together as Sun’s moans echoed through the woods.

She was watching us first.

I slid my hand down her tank top to the hem and shoved beneath it, lifting up the cloth. I brushed her firm mound as I broke the kiss. Alice’s licked her lips, her dark eyes wild as I leaned down and sucked on an exposed nipple.

“That’s it,” Sun shouted. “Ooh, Melody, you wild slut.”

Alice stiffened as I nibbled and sucked on her nipple. The bench creaked as she squirmed. She let out a plaintiff moan. Her hands pushed on my shoulders. But not hard. It was more reflexive, her fear fighting with her desire.

So I sucked harder.

She gasped, her moans so sweet. I sucked and nibbled on her nipple while my hand stroked down her smooth stomach. Birds chirped in the air around us and a breeze brought the scent of the nearby roses. I breathed it in, mixed with the smell of my sister’s lavender body wash.

Her stomach tensed beneath my fingers as I moved lower and lower. She moaned my name and then gasped as my fingers reached the snap of her jean shorts. I popped it and her hands pushed hard enough on my shoulders to move my mouth from her tit.

“Melody, stop,” she gasped, her fly undone, the zipper rasping down exposing her pink panties. “What are you doing?”

“You have a hot pussy,” I grinned. “Look at Sun masturbating. Doesn’t that make you hot? Don’t you want to have your cunt fingered?” I slipped my fingertips beneath the elastic waistband of her panties, feeling her warmth. “Huh?”

“But…” She glanced around. “There’s the jogger. He’ll see us.”

“He’ll be distracted by Sun,” I purred, pushing my fingers in deeper and deeper, caressing her shaved pudenda on my way to her pussy. “Relax.”

I turned my head. The jogger approached, so handsome in his tight, blue tank top and shorts. He was younger than Daddy, rugged and handsome. His arms pumped with an effortless motion as he jogged.

Then he froze. He spot the jean shorts on the trail. He glanced around as he moved to them. Sun let out a huge moan of pleasure, fingering her cunt faster and faster. The jogger heard her, his head snapping through the trees, cocking to the side as he spotted her.

“Miss?” he said, his voice half-strangled. “Miss, what are you doing?”

“Masturbating,” Sun answered. “Want to watch me?”

The jogger picked up her jean shorts and turned towards her, his back to my sister and me. I shoved my hand deeper into my sister’s panties and brushed the wet folds of her pussy. She gasped and shuddered as my fingers brushed her clit peeking out of her folds.

“See, isn’t that nice?” I purred. “Now we can watch and have fun.”

“Melody,” she protested while the guy stood rooted to the spot watching Sun. I couldn’t see my friend, but I could hear her.

“Oh, yes, keep watching me,” Sun moaned as my finger stroked up and down my sister’s wet slit. “Ooh, I love a handsome stud watching. I’m going to cum so hard for you. Oh, yes.”

“Fuck,” the guy groaned, his head snapping around again. “You really shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Yes, I should,” Sun moaned, her voice throaty. “You love it. You love watching my fingers plunge in and out of my hot cunt. I bet you wish it was your cock.”

“Holy shit,” he said then let out an amused, disbelieving, shocked laugh. He looked around again. “I’m being punked. How old are you?”

“Old enough,” Sun moaned. “Oh, yes, you are a hunk. I love a guy with muscles.”

“Shit,” Alice whispered beside me. “She’s a complete slut.”

“Uh-huh,” I nodded. Sun liked to play with Daddy, but she could never live the life of a sex slave. She could never be Daddy’s good girl for longer than a few hours. She wasn’t submissive enough. It was a game for her.

Not a passion, a need.

I rubbed harder at my sister’s pussy, grinding the heel of my hand on her clit as my fingers brushed her hymen. I was careful not to break it—Daddy would get that joy. My sister shuddered and then her hand shot between my thighs and rubbed at the crotch of my lacy panties.

I smiled, shuddering. Daddy gave me permission to cum today with Melody. My sister rubbed fast, hard, but almost without thought. Her attention was entirely focused on the bemused man running his hand through his buzzed-short, blond hair, the muscles in his arm rippling.

“He’s as ripped as Dad,” whispered Alice, her fingers digging my panties into my pussy.

“Uh-huh,” I moaned, pleasure rippling through me. My panties stretched tight over my clit. The deeper my sister worked them into my pussy, the harder it pressed on my nub. I squirmed, my toes curling in my open-toed sandals while my fingers danced up and down her slit.

Pleasure spread out of my pussy, propelled by my sister’s fingers. It was so hot to finger each other in the park. Someone could see us. We weren’t as daring as Sun, but it was just as exciting. I bit my lip, stifling my moan.

And then Alice shoved my panties to the side and buried her fingers into my cunt. I moaned, leaning back on the bench as two digits plunged into my dripping depths. My sheath clenched down on them as she pumped them in and out of me.

I loved my sister’s delicate fingers in my cunt.

“Damn,” the guy said again. “You are wild, girl.”

“Uh-huh,” she moaned. “Oh, yes, keep watching. I…I’m fucking cumming. Yes, yes, yes. Holy shit, watch me. You’re making me cum so hard.”

“Jesus, you’re squirting,” groaned the guy.

“That’s how hot you make me. Oh, yes. Keep watching. I’m…I’m…fuck!”

Sun’s final shout startled the birds overhead. They took to the air, winging through the trees to find new perches away from the crazy, masturbating Korean slut. Sun’s moans grew softer as her orgasm passed through her.

“Oh, that was a delicious appetizer,” she groaned.

“Damn, she’s a slut,” Alice hissed, fingering my pussy hard and fast. Her fingers dug so deep into my flesh.”

“Uh-huh,” I groaned, grinding the heel of my hand on my sister’s clit, my fingers rubbing harder at her pussy lips. “Just the biggest. You should have seen her cum on a vibrator in the middle of the mall. Right at the fountain.”

“What?” gasped Alice. “Fuck.”

And then my sister came as Sun purred, “Come fuck me. I need that cock in me. I know you’re hard. I can see it. You look huge. Just what my pussy needs.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alice groaned, her fingers twitching in my cunt as her face contorted.

I planted a hot kiss on my sister’s lips, keeping her from screaming out her bliss and startling the guy. She moaned into the kiss as her juices flooded around my fingers, soaking into her panties. Her tongue thrust into my mouth, her free hand wrapping around my neck, pinning me in place.

“How old are you?” the guy asked again.

“What do you care?” Sun laughed. “You just want to get that dick wet. And my cunt is dripping. Come and fuck me.”

Alice spasmed harder, her orgasm intensifying. Her fingernails dug into the back of my neck, her tongue buried into my mouth. Her fingers spasmed in my pussy. Her thumb swiped my clit as she twitched. She exhaled through her nose, almost snorting as the pleasure roared through her.

And then she groaned and fell back, breaking our kiss. “Oh, my god, that was amazing.”

I grinned at her and purred, “Now make me cum, sis.”

“Yes,” she gasped and her fingers rammed deep into my cunt.

The guy, looking down the trail a final time, moved to Sun, still holding her jean shorts in one hand. My friend let out a throaty moan. Her hands yanked down his shorts and boxers in one go and then she gasped in delight.

“Oh, yes, this is a cock,” she moaned.

“I wish I could see it,” I panted as Alice’s fingers worked in and out my cunt.

“Uh-huh,” my sister nodded, squirming as my fingers kept dancing up and down her pussy.

“Mmm, I want that cock,” moaned Alice. “I need a cock. It’s not fair that you lost your virginity first.”

“Just rub my clit and we’ll find you a man later. But not here. The park isn’t special enough.”

“Yes,” she hissed, her thumb sweeping across my clit.

My pussy clamped down on my sister’s plunging fingers. My groaned, my breasts jiggling in my top. The guy pinned Sun to the tree and her thighs wrapped about his legs. He held her ass as he thrust into her pussy.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sun moaned. She was too short for her head to appear over his shoulder. “Fuck me. Fuck my underage cunt!”

“Shit,” groaned the guy, his muscular ass flexing as he rammed his cock over and over into my friend’s cunt. “Damn, I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it,” moaned Sun. “Now fuck me. Ram that dick into me. Oh, yes. I want that cum flooding my snatch.”

“Are you on the pill?” groaned the guy.

“Maybe,” she laughed. “You might be breeding me.”

“Shit,” the guy and Alice said at the same time.

He fucked her faster, pounding her as Alice’s thumb pressed harder on my clit. I groaned, my legs spasming as the pleasure built in the depths of my core. Every time her thumb rubbed, sparks flared and my pussy clenched.

I stared at the guy’s ass as it thrust forward, slamming his dick over and over into Sun’s cunt. Her legs were wrapped tight. I knew she was thrusting up into him, eager for his cock to carry her to another screaming orgasm.

“Yes, yes, fuck my cunt,” hissed Sun. “Oh, you fucking stud, yes. I’m going to cum so hard on your dick.”

“Yes, you are,” I moaned, my pussy churning, my orgasm trembling through me.

Alice pressed her lips to my ear. “Are you going to cum, slut? Your pussy is so hot. Ooh, my sister has a hot cunt.”

“I am going to cum,” I hissed. “Keep doing it. Oh, yes, Alice. Keep fingering me. I love it. I never want us to stop this.”

“No,” she moaned, her thighs clamping about my fingers rubbing on her pussy. A shudder ran through her. “You are such a slut, Melody. Love you.”

Those words sent me over. My eyes widened. My pussy spasmed on my sister’s fingers. I bucked on the bench, clamping my jaw shut to keep from screaming out my pleasure. The trees above me spun over my head. The birds sang in joy at my sisterly orgasm. I groaned, drunk on this moment, humping into my sister’s fingers. My clit exploded beneath her thumb.

The bliss crashed into my mind. I loved it. I moaned through my clenched teeth. Alice nibbled on my ear. Her lips so hot. She tugged on my earing, purring and moaning. She was such a wonderful sister.

“Oh, Alice, love you,” I gasped as my orgasm peaked.

And then I crashed down onto the bench.

“Oh, you have such a hot cunt,” Alice purred, pulling her fingers out of my pussy and up to her lips. She sucked on them.

I grinned at her and pulled my hand out of her shorts. I brought my sticky fingers to my lips, licking them as I watched the finale of Sun’s sex act. I savored my sister’s sweet musk, licking up each digit as Sun howled her bliss.

The guy’s ass flexed. He drove his cock into Sun’s depths. They grunted. My sister and I giggled as he flooded Sun’s cunt with his cum. He thrust two more times while Sun kept gasping and moaning in wordless delight.

And then he was done. He pulled out of her, stepping back and pulling up his shorts and boxers. He looked around, shoulders hunched, then he dropped her shorts and just bolted, which made my sister and I laugh.

We raced down to Sun as she bent down, her legs shaking, his cum pouring down her thighs, and snagged her jean shorts. She pulled them on, wiggling them up her ass. “Wow, that was hot. Who wants ice cream?”

“You are such a slut,” Alice laughed. “And didn’t you get enough cream when he came in you?”

“You can never have too much cream,” Sun winked. She bent down, swiping her fingers up a line of cum smeared on her thigh and popped it into her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We hung out with Sun for another two hours, just laughing and talking about typical teenage girl things—boys, clothes, music, boys, gossip—before I leaned over to Alice and whispered, “I think Mommy’s had to go grocery shopping. The house should be empty. We could go talk.”

Sun giggled and winked at us. Then she mouthed “call me” behind my sister’s back. I nodded my head. She deserved to know how the next part of the plan went.

Alice and I raced home, giggling and holding hands, a rosy flush to our cheeks. We copped feels whenever we thought we could get away with it, squeezing tits, smacking asses, and rubbing crotches. We were both soaking wet when we got home.

We burst into the house. Mommy wasn’t on the couch watching one of her afternoon soaps—she often relaxed to those once the housework was finished. Alice grinned at me and we raced upstairs. Only when we got to the top, did we both pause as a loud smack echoed down the hallway.

“You’ve were such a bad girl,” the strong voice of Daddy said.

Crack!

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Mommy moaned, her voice breathless.

Alice froze on the stairs. Our parent’s bedroom door was open. You could see the foot of their bed. Daddy sat on it, naked, his body muscular. An equally naked Mom lay across his lap, her ass bright red from his spankings, her shaved pussy on display, drenched with her juices.

“Holy shit,” squeaked Alice. “Why’s Daddy home?”

Crack!

“I had to come all the way home from work to deal with this mess,” Daddy growled.

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” moaned Mommy, squirming more.

Crack!

“You better be sorry, slut. I had a meeting I had to miss out on.”

Crack!”

Alice’s eyes were riveted on the scene. Her small breasts rose and fell in her tank top. She squirmed her hips, her thighs rubbing together. One hand clutched the top of the stair’s railing as she stood transfixed.

“You wish that was you?” I whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head slowly, unable to pull her gaze away.

Crack!

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” moaned Mommy, her ass bright red. She squirmed more. “Spank me. I was such a bad girl!”

“Jesus,” whispered Alice. “Jesus, she loves it.”

I didn’t say a word. I knelt behind my sister, my hands reaching around her waist. I unsnapped her jean shorts. She didn’t resist as I drew them down her hip, exposing her pink panties. The crotch darkened by her juices. I smelled her sweet musk.

I pulled off her panties next. I stared up at the swell of her ass, still faint welts from her spanking yesterday crisscrossing her pale cheeks. Her pussy was a tight slit, her vulva plumped and flushed, juices beading.

Crack!

“You will be a good girl, slave. Even if I have to spank you all night.”

Crack!

“Yes, sir! Spank me as much as I need.”

“Yes,” whispered Alice.

I grasped my sister’s butt-cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing her sphincter. I leaned in, licking at her backdoor, savoring the sour flavor of her ass while Daddy’s hand cracked over and over on Mommy’s ass. Alice’s hips wiggled, pressing back into my licking tongue while my right hand slid down her butt cheeks and between her thighs.

I rubbed at her dripping pussy.

My fingers slid through her plump vulva, nudging her clit and rubbing on her hymen guarding the entrance to her pussy. I tongued her sphincter harder, loving the sour flavor of my sister’s ass. She moaned again, butt-cheeks clenching and relaxing.

Crack!

“Yes, yes, spank me, sir,” moaned Mommy. “Oh, yes. I’m so close. May I cum, sir.”

Crack!

“She’s asking him…?” whispered Alice.

“Have you learned your lesson, slut?” growled Daddy.

Crack!

“I have, sir. Please, let me cum.”

“Yes, let her cum, Dad.” Alice wiggled more. Her sphincter clenched against my tongue.

I loved it. I rubbed at her clit, sending flutters through her body as my tongue pressed into her asshole. It resisted, fighting my tongue. She would need butt plugs to get her ready for Daddy’s big cock. And then my tongue forced into her bowels.

Oh, she tasted delicious.

Crack!

“Please, sir,” begged Mommy.

“Please, Dad,” echoed Alice.

Crack!

“You may cum, slut,” growled Daddy.

Crack!

Mommy screamed as her pleasure exploded through her. Punishmentgasms were intense. My pussy clenched in envy. I tongued my sister ass and rubbed her pussy, keeping her hot and excited as she watched our mommy cum like a pain-slut on Daddy’s lap.

“Shit,” groaned Alice. “Shit, shit, shit. She’s cumming. She’s cumming.”

“Just like you did,” I whispered between licking rims.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” moaned Mommy. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me cum, Sir. I love you, Sir.”

“I love you, June,” Daddy said. “Now Alice.”

My sister squeaked, her asscheeks clenching hard about my face. I couldn’t see, but I knew Daddy was staring right at my sister. She trembled, a whimper of half-lust and half-fear escaped her lips. “Y-yes, Dad.”

“Your mother told me you back-talked her this morning, shirked your chores to play with your phone, and had to clean the bathroom three times to get it correct.”

“I…I did, Daddy.”

“Get in here and get across my lap. You need disciplined, too, young Lady.”

A wave of lust went through me. It was time for Alice to become Daddy’s good girl. Would she submit and discover all her fantasies? Or would she rebel? I trembled, waiting for my sister to react.


	9. Chapter Nine: Bratty Sister Transformed

Alice trembled before me while Daddy’s commands echoed through the hall: “Get in here and get across my lap. You need discipline, too, young Lady.”

Such powerful words. I lifted my face from between Alice’s butt-cheeks, the sour flavor of her ass lingering on my lips. My sister and I had just gotten home from spending the day with my friend Sun at the park. It was my task, given to me by Daddy, to get Alice so horny and excited she would be ready for the next phase in Daddy’s plan to transform Alice from my bratty sister into a good girl.

Like me and Mommy.

At the park, Sun helped out in with my task. She fucked a strange man in the open while Alice and I fingered each other’s cunts. It was so hot watching the strange man fuck my friend’s underage cunt while my fraternal twin sister fingered my pussy. All three of us came hard, though Sun exploded the loudest on the muscular hunk’s huge cock. Then Alice and I returned home and “caught” Daddy spanking Mommy for some made-up reason.

Alice, completely horny, was entranced by the sight. She wanted what Mommy was getting, a naked spanking on Daddy’s lap. My sister misbehaved so she would be spanked by Daddy. It was her deepest desire and one Daddy planned on harnessing. So while my sister watched, I rimmed her ass and fingered her pussy, getting her more and more wet.

And then Daddy revealed he knew we were there the whole time.

My pussy ached in my panties as I rose. Alice trembled, her shorts and panties bunched around her ankles. Daddy sat on the end of his bed, staring at Alice as Mommy slid naked off his lap. Daddy’s cock thrust hard up before him, so thick and huge.

“Well, Alice,” he snarled. “If I have to get up and march over there, you will regret it.”

“Sorry, Dad,” squeaked Alice. She rushed forward, stepping out of her shorts and panties, leaving them behind. She always made messes, but this time I forgave her.

I followed after, my body trembling with excitement as I peeled off my top and dropped it on the halfway floor. Why not? Alice already made the mess. Then I wiggled out of my skirt and panties. Alice reached the bedroom, glancing at our mother kneeling naked before Daddy, her dark hair gathered in a braid that matched my own.

Daddy liked his girls wearing braids. Alice would have to grow out her tawny hair to have a proper braid.

“I…I’m sorry, Daddy,” Alice said, swallowing. “But…but…you want me to stretch across your lap…with your…your…”

“Cock?” Mommy finished in her sweet voice. Her breasts jiggled as she looked up at Alice. “Isn’t that what you want? To feel his hard dick against your stomach as you squirm on his lap and enjoy every single one of his spankings.”

“Mom?” gasped Alice. She threw a look over her shoulder and blinked as I entered the room naked. “Melody? What is going—”

She squeaked as Daddy ripped off her shirt, seized her arm, and pulled her across his lap. His cock pressed into her stomach. Her fourteen-year-old body squirmed on Daddy’s lap, her ass jiggling. Juices glistened between her thighs.

I couldn’t resist and brought my fingers to my mouth, savoring my sister’s sweet musk staining my digits. Mommy flashed me a naughty smile, her gold choker glinting about her throat. I also wore a choker, mine adorned with a unicorn charm which read “Melody, Daddy’s Good Girl.” Mommy’s had a heart-shaped locket which had “My husband’s loving, submissive slave” inscribed on the inside next to a picture of them kissing during their wedding.

“What is going on?” Alice demanded as she squirmed. “Why is everyone naked?”

“I thought you were a bright girl,” Mommy said. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“We’re Daddy’s good girls,” I beamed. “Mommy and I are Daddy’s sex slaves.”

Alice goggled. “What?”

“When I came into your room yesterday, it was because Daddy told me to,” I beamed. “I massaged your ass and then your pussy and made you cum so hard because I am a good girl.”

“And I was sucking your father’s cock just outside your bedroom, listening to you two girls squeal.” Mommy smiled. “The sounds you two made, Alice.”

My sister’s cheeks went red. “I…I…”

“You have a choice, Alice,” Daddy said, his hand stroking her ass. He gave her cheek a firm squeeze, bringing a shudder. “You can keep being a defiant, rebellious brat, always defying your mother and causing problems, or you can be a good girl for Daddy. You will behave. You will follow instructions. And you will receive what you crave.”

“And what’s that, Daddy?”

“To be disciplined.” He raised his hand up and brought it down hard on her butt-cheek. The stinging smack echoed through the room. My sister gasped and bucked, squirming on his hard dick.

“Being disciplined is my reward?” Alice asked.

“For you,” Daddy said. “I know how much you love it. You are always a brat to your mother just so I will punish you.”

Alice lowered her head. “Sorry, Daddy. I just…I just love it. I know it’s fu…messed up and wrong to want this.”

“Oh, no, honey,” Mommy said. She leaned out and cupped Alice’s face. She lifted my sister up to look her in the eyes. “There is nothing wrong with those desires. All girls want their Daddies to love them. You just have a kinky way of expressing it.”

Daddy cracked his hand down again on her ass. Alice gasped, her face contorting with pain while a wanton moan escaped her lips.

“If you want the spankings to continue, you have to commit yourself to being my good girl.” Daddy squeezed her reddened ass. “If not…well, there are other ways to punish you.”

“Like?”

“Taking away your phone. Grounding you to your room. No internet. No spankings.”

“And if I…become your good girl?”

I trembled, staring at my sister’s face cupped in Mommy’s hands. I wanted Alice to say yes so badly, but I could see the fear in her eyes. She glanced at me. I gave her a smile and nodded my head, my nipples so hard, my pussy so wet. I wanted to masturbate.

But I didn’t have Daddy’s permission.

“Then you will serve me like your mother and sister,” Daddy said. “You will obey me and stop being a brat to you mother. She deserves your respect. And you will service me with your body, submitting to me, just like you crave.”

“We’ll…have sex?” Her voice was so tiny, so girlish.

“Yes. I will fuck your cunt, your ass, your mouth. I will own every hole on your body. I will use you, cum in you, and give you such pleasures that you’ll scream for more.” He smacked his hand down on her ass. “I will give you what you crave. I will make you into my slut. My slave. I will mold you like I did your sister.”

“Say yes, baby girl,” Mommy said, leaning closer. “Trust me, you will find such joy in submission. Far more satisfaction than your petty rebellion. Love your daddy. Be his good girl.”

“Please, Alice,” I nodded. “You will truly love it.”

Alice bit her lip then she nodded her head.

“Say it,” growled Daddy.

“I…” She swallowed and took a deep breath, her red ass wiggling. “I want to be Daddy’s good girl.”

Daddy groaned in delight. He smacked his hand down hard on Alice’s ass. My sister bucked and moaned as Mommy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I smiled, loving the sight of Mommy kissing my sister, her daughter. It was so wicked and taboo. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, lips working as she kissed Mommy.

Crack!

Daddy’s hand smacked down on her ass again. Then he pulled my sister closer to his stomach. The tip of his dick popped out from her side, throbbing hard and purple as he drew back his hand and smacked it down on her ass.

“Slut,” Daddy growled, staring at me, “suck my dick while I spank your sister’s ass red.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned in delight, my pussy clenching between my thighs.

Mommy broke the kiss and Alice glanced at me, eyes wide as I crawled towards them. Daddy cracked his hand down. Alice bucked and moaned in bliss, her body shifting, Daddy’s cock sliding along her skin. A big drop of precum beaded at the tip.

I licked it up. Daddy groaned.

“Yes, yes, suck Daddy’s cock, Melody,” Alice said, her eyes wide as my cheeks hollowed about Daddy’s cock. “Holy shit, he took your cherry. That’s why you changed while I was gone. Holy shit.”

Crack!

“He did,” I grinned as she moaned and bucked again.

I sucked the tip of Daddy’s cock into my lips. I could only engulf the crown. My lips pressed into Alice’s side. I swirled my tongue, caressing his cock, gathering more and more precum as I sucked. I wanted to bob, to take more of his dick, but that was impossible.

So I enjoyed what I had, grateful my sister was so skinny.

Daddy grunted and groaned, his face twisting with pleasure as he cracked his hand down on Alice’s ass again and again. The sounds echoed through the room. Alice’s screams grew louder, her face turning red, tears falling down her cheeks.

But her moans were full of passion. She loved the pain. She loved the pleasure.

“And remember,” Mommy purred to Alice as I sucked hard on Daddy’s cock, “good girls only cum with their Daddy’s permission.”

“What?” gasped Alice.

“You heard your mother, slut,” Daddy growled and smacked his hand down on Alice’s ass.

“But I’m getting all juicy,” she moaned, a whining catch to her voice. “My pussy’s so hot. I need to cum, Daddy.”

“I know what you need, slut,” he growled and smacked his hand down on my sister’s ass. “If you want to be my good girl, you have to trust that I’ll give it to you. That I won’t harm you but will provide what you long for.”

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“Ask permission, sweetie,” Mommy purred, always so loving and supportive.

I know I wanted to cum. My pussy was on fire, but my mouth was too busy sucking Daddy’s cock to ask. My juices dripped out of my snatch. I pressed my thighs together, squirming as the excitement tingled my cunt. It was like little ants crawling over my pussy, each one exciting me more and more. I so wanted to cum. To thrust my fingers between my thighs and frig myself to the world’s largest orgasm.

But I didn’t. I fought my urges and pleasured my daddy.

“Please, Daddy, may I—”

Crack! Alice’s words became a moan of pain and pleasure.

“May I cum, Daddy?”

Crack!

“No.”

Crack!

“B-but I’m so excited. I’m so close… Please, Daddy. My pussy is so wet. Melody licked my ass and rubbed my cunt while I watched you discipline Mom, and now I’m dripping.”

“I can feel your juices on my thigh,” Daddy growled, “and your clit rubbing against me as you squirm. You will cum when I tell you, slut, and not a minute earlier.”

“It can be so hard to resist,” Mommy purred, “but the pleasure, sweetie, the pleasure is so intense when he finally lets you cum. Fight it. Submit to him. Prove you’re his good girl.”

Crack!

Alice squirmed. “I…I will, Mommy. I…I want to be. I want to be spanked and loved and fucked by Daddy. I want it so much. It’s why I’m so wet. So horny. I want to cum so badly.”

Crack!

“But I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you will,” Daddy growled. “My little slut. My daughter-whore.”

Crack!

I sucked so hard on Daddy’s cock. I put all my effort into it, focusing on his dick and not my aching pussy. Out of the corner of my eye, Mommy squirmed beside me, hands on her knees, gripping them, her eyes locked on Alice’s ass, watching her husband spank their daughter.

What a wicked Mommy.

“You!”

Crack!

“Are!”

Crack!

“My!”

Crack!

“Good!”

Crack!

“Girl!”

Crack!

“Yes, yes, yes, Daddy!” Alice moaned, bucking, her voice strained, thick with resisting her climax. She gasped and groaned, coming closer and closer to her orgasm, but fighting it. “I am! I’m your good girl. Please, please, let me cum!”

“No!”

Crack!

“Yes, Daddy!”

Hearing Alice say those words, with all her submissive passion, set Daddy off. He growled as his dick erupted into my mouth. Hot, salty cum. I savored it, swallowing the load, letting it wash through my mouth. More and more squirts flooded me. His balls emptied. His cream slid down my body and warmed my belly.

“Share with your mother,” Daddy groaned as the final blast shot into my mouth. “And your sister.”

I held the last squirt in my mouth as I popped my dick off Daddy’s cock. Then I turned and planted a hot kiss on Mommy’s lips. She sighed into it. I couldn’t resist seizing her large breasts, squeezing and kneading them as we snowballed his cum back and forth between us, our tongues caressing.

Daddy said something, and then Alice slipped off his lap and knelt beside us. She leaned in, rubbing her tear-stained cheeks against mine as her lips joined the kiss. A three-way, messy, sloppy, jizz-filled, incestuous kiss. We passed Daddy’s cum back and forth, Mommy sharing her husband’s seed with her two daughters.

It was so taboo. So forbidden. Daddy stood over us, arms folded, watching us, so strong, so sexy. His cock half-hard, a smile on his lips. All three of his good girls swapped his cum back and forth, moaning, sighing.

Alice’s hands joined mine on Mommy’s breasts. Hers were hesitant. But Mommy moaned her encouragement and I guided her, showing her how to love her large breasts. They were so big and soft. Mine were round and nice, and Alice’s were only tiny mounds. We must have boobs from Daddy’s side of the family.

“Wow,” Alice said, breaking the kiss, her cheeks flushed. Her nipples hard.

“Uh-huh,” I said.

Mommy smiled at Alice. “Mmm, you have such cute titties. And look at these nipples. Sir, doesn’t she have the cutest nipples?”

“Yes, she does, June,” Daddy said. When he called her June, he was at his most loving. He seized Mommy’s braid, holding it like a leash as she leaned down and sucked on Alice’s small, pink nipples.

“Oh, Mom,” Alice groaned, leaning back on her hands.

She had a spare nipple. Grinning, I leaned over and sucked it into my mouth. I nibbled and teased it while Alice gasped and groaned. She squirmed, her thighs spreading as we teased her with our mouths, giving her such naughty delights.

Her nipple felt wonderful in my mouth. So tiny and delicious. I nipped it with my teeth. Daddy watched us, drinking in our incestuous, lesbian threesome. Mommy and I pushed Alice down on her back, attacking her nipples, our hands stroking her body, driving her wild. I found her pussy, hot and wet, dripping and ready for Daddy’s cock.

“Sluts,” Daddy growled. “Enough. None of you have permission to cum. Downstairs, now. It’s time to play.”

“Yes, Sir,” moaned Mommy, her eyes glossy with lust.

“Play?” mouthed Alice.

“In the dungeon,” I grinned.

“Dungeon?”

“The secret room in the basement we’re not allowed in.” I beamed. “I’ve been in there, and it is naughty.”

Daddy had played with Sun and me in that room when she slept over. I lost my anal cherry in there. Oh, that was so hot.

“Come along, sluts,” Mommy purred, “your father and I have waited fourteen years to play with you both.”

Alice’s eyes widened and I winked at her. I would explain later, but Mommy was raised to be her daddy’s sex slave, and then she met our daddy, fell in love, and grandpa sold her as part of the wedding ceremony. When she gave birth to twin girls, she was eager for our daddy to have the same experience.

She was such a wicked Mommy.

The three of us trailed after Daddy. He held Mommy’s braid like a leash, pulling her along while Alice and I walked behind her holding hands. My sister beamed. The stairs were two narrow for us to walk side-by-side. I let her go first.

I wanted to stare at her red ass. Ooh, Daddy spanked her hard.

Alice gasped when we entered the dungeon. The walls were black cork—to muffle sound, though that wasn’t needed any longer since we all were Daddy’s slaves now—and there was a spanking bench, a St. Anthony’s cross, hooks in the ceiling for suspension play, shelfs full of sex toys and BDSM delights, an assortment of paddles, whips, and canes on the walls, a chest full of rope.

“Wow,” Alice said, turning around in the room, her toes digging into the soft, black carpet. “I can’t believe this is in our house.”

I pulled her down so we knelt before Daddy, both of us staring up at him, trembling. He was so handsome, especially with the barbwire tattoos crossing his muscular torso and fire sleeve-tattoos. He stared at us, eyes intense.

“Believe it, dear,” Mommy said, kneeling beside Daddy. “Sir, how do you want your daughters prepared?”

“Nipples and clits clamped,” Daddy ordered. “And butt plugs.”

“Yes, sir,” Mommy said. She rose swiftly and moved to the cabinets.

Alice swallowed but didn’t look away.

Mommy returned swiftly, knowing just where to go, her hands full of supplies. She knelt beside Daddy. “Sir, do you want to apply them or shall I?”

“I think their mother should do it,” Daddy said, his dick thrusting hard before him.

“Yes, Sir,” purred Mommy. I saw the twinkle in her eye—Daddy rewarded her for birthing him two submissive daughters.

She crawled forward, kneeling before us. “Melody first,” she said, “since she’s such a good slut for Daddy.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” I smiled.

Mommy winked at me. I knew why I went first. I had to be an example for Alice. I kept my back straight, my round breasts thrust before me. My nipples were so hard. But that didn’t stop Mommy from leaning over and sucking on my right nipple. I gasped, the pleasure shooting right down to my pussy. I squirmed, my hands behind my back aching to clasp together.

Then Mommy’s lips popped off my nipple and she replaced it with the clamp in a heartbeat. I sucked in a breath at the sharp pain flaring in my nipple. The alligator clamp bit into my nipple. The weight pulled it down. In moments, my nipple throbbed with a painful ache.

Daddy’s eyes smiled as he watched, pleased.

“Wow, Melody,” Alice said, staring at my clamped nipple in awe. “Does that hurt?”

“Uh-huh,” I said, my voice strained by the pain. “But that’s what makes it wonderful.”

“You’re not the only pain-slut in the family, Alice,” Mommy purred before she sucked on my other nipple.

I groaned. The duel sensations of pleasurable nursing and painful clamping shuddered though me. The conflicting inputs from my two nipples made me squirm and moan. I groaned as Mommy sucked so hard on my nipple. It made the other one throb even harder, the pleasure reminding me of the pain.

Then Mommy’s lip popped off and the clamp snapped on. I groaned, shuddering. The pain was exquisite. Agony throbbed along both my nipples while Mommy kissed down my stomach. I rose up on my knees, giving her access to my pussy.

“Mommy,” I moaned as her fingers parted my silt and her lips sucked on my clit. “Oh, Mommy, yes.”

Alice’s eyes were wide with awe as she stared at both my clamped nipples. As my breasts jiggled, the nipple clamps waved, stretching and pulling on my nipples. Pleasure rippled through my body, crashing into the agony. I grit my teeth, the two sensations so wonderful. Her lips so soft, the clamps so hard.

And then true agony shot through me.

I screamed and threw back my head as she clamped my clit. My pussy convulsed. I came so close to cumming as my poor, aching clitoris throbbed in the padded grip of the smaller clamp. Even with the felt padding on the clamp, it hurt so badly.

So wonderfully.

“That’s my good girl,” Daddy growled, watching us submit to him.

“T-thank you, Daddy,” I answered, squirming. Every movement made the clit clamp pull on my nub.

“Mmm, you are such a good girl for Daddy,” Mommy moaned. “You make me so proud.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” I said, tears beading in the corners of my eyes.

I hardly felt her insert the lubed butt-plug. It wasn’t the largest I had taken. I groaned, shuddering and twisting as it settled into my bowels. The intrusion paled compared to the agony throbbing my clit and nipples.

I took deep breaths, controlling the pain and the excitement it generated. I fought against my wet pussy’s desire to be frigged as Mommy moved onto Alice. I looked at my sister, and gave her a tight, encouraging smile. She nodded back, resolved to submit.

“Alice,” Daddy said. “If at any point this is too much for you, say red light and it stops. I’m not here to harm you, only hurt you.” He smiled. “Give you the pain you crave. Don’t be afraid to say it.”

That was the safe word. Well, Mommy and I didn’t need the safe word. We were Daddy’s true slaves, but Alice hadn’t gotten there, yet. She would.

“I won’t, Daddy,” Alice said. “I’ll be your good girl.”

“I know you will.” His smile faded, growing stern, the dominating Master again. “June, clamp our daughter-slut.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Mommy leaned down and sucked on Alice’s nipple. Mine throbbed again, in remembrance of the pleasure my sore nubs had forgotten. Alice’s face twisted. Her eyes fluttered. A low moan escaped her lips that choked off into a gasp as Mommy clamped her small nipple. She used the padded clamps, not the alligator teeth.

But Alice still winced and grit her teeth. She squirmed as Mommy kissed over to her other nipple. I stared at the pink nipple clamped, loving how the teeth squeezed it and how she squirmed, experiencing the duel delights.

“You love it, don’t you, slut?” I smiled.

“I do. I really…doooo!” Mommy clamped her other nipple, transforming her words into a pain-filled moan. “Oh, thank you, Daddy, for showing me this.”

“You’re welcome, slave.”

“And you’re…going to take my cherry, Daddy?” she asked while Mommy kissed and nuzzled her way down to my sister’s cunt.

“What do you think, whore?” answered Daddy, staring at Alice.

“That my pussy will satisfy my daddy’s cock tonight. Because I’m your good girl.”

Daddy grinned again, joy in his eyes.

My own heart fluttered with the emotion. For a moment, the pain in my nipples and clit faded. I didn’t feel the discomfort of the butt plug lodged in my asshole. There was only the delight that our entire family was here, sharing this moment.

“Fuck,” Alice gasps as Mommy clamps her clit. My sister shivers, her face contorting as she fought to control the new pain shooting through her body. “Fuck.”

“Language, young lady,” Mommy said, a smile on her lips, wet with Alice’s juices. But there was no heat in her admonishment as there would be outside of the dungeon. “You are such a naughty girl, Alice. Letting your wicked mommy attached clamps on your hard nipples and cute clit. All while Daddy watches you. Look at how hard you make him, slut.”

Alice’s eyes fell on Daddy’s cock.

“He’s going to pop your cherry with that huge dick,” Mommy purred. “And you’re going to experience such pleasure. You’re going to gasp and buck. You’ll be his whore. You’ll love your daddy’s hard cock fucking your underage cunt.” She rubbed Alice’s pussy. “You are dripping wet for your daddy’s cock, aren’t you, slut?”

“So wet, Mommy,” Alice moaned.

I shuddered. My pussy ached. I wanted to rub it. My sweaty palms clutched my knees. I held on tight, fearing I would be a bad girl if I let go. My bowels clenched on the butt plug. I shifted, trying to ignore its presence in me, the way it stimulated my sphincter, mixing a splash of pleasure into the throbbing agony of the clamps.

Then Mommy lifted up a butt plug. “And you know what this is, don’t you, slut?”

“A butt plug, Mommy.” Alice swallowed. “I’ve seen it in porn before.”

“Like nipple clamps?”

Alice nodded. “I like watching BDSM porn. Especially the spanking and whipping ones.”

Mommy laughed and moved behind her. She picked up the lube and applied a generous amount onto the butt plug. She pressed her large breasts into Alice’s back, nuzzling at her neck as she slid the toy between my sister’s butt-cheeks.

My bowels clenched on my butt plug as Mommy pressed forward with the red toy. My sister’s eyes widened. She moaned, arching her back, thrusting her firm titties forward, the nipple clamps waving and bobbing.

“That’s it, slut,” Daddy growled as Mommy worked more and more of the butt plug into Alice’s ass. “Take it. I can tell how much you love it, whore.”

“I do, Daddy,” Alice moaned. “Oh, yes, Mommy. That’s…oh, fuck!”

The butt plug popped all the way in, the handle sticking out. My sister squirmed. I grinned at her. “Thicker than my finger?”

“So much thicker,” she moaned.

“Wait until Daddy fucks you back there. You’ll really explode.”

Alice nodded her head. “I can’t wait. Oh, I know it’ll be wicked. Mmm, yes, Daddy. I want to use every hole of my body to satiate that huge cock. Please, please, fuck me now. I need your cock in me. I need it so badly.”

“When I am ready, slut,” he growled. “June, put the spanking bench before me. Melody, help your mother like a good slut.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mommy said as I moaned, “Yes, Daddy.”

We both rose. My nipple and clit clamps swayed. Fresh agony lanced through me as I walked, so aware of the butt plug filling my ass. I reached the spanking bench, a padded bench, curved so a woman could bend over it, and with built in adjustable leather cuffs to bind the naughty slut in place.

I groaned as we lifted, my bowels clenching on the butt plug and my breasts jiggling. It was heavier than it looked. We maneuvered it into the center of the dungeon and set it before Daddy. Then we knelt beside him while his hands rested on our head. Daddy stared at Alice as she knelt, squirming, undulating.

Daddy moved. He seized Alice by the air and yanked her to the spanking bench. She gasped in pain as he threw her down on it, her nipple clamps pressing into the padding and digging into her tits. I winced in sympathy as she gaped in pain.

“Daddy,” she moaned. “That hurt so much.”

“And you love it, slut,” he growled. “But if this is too much, say the words and it all ends. You can leave the dungeon.”

“No!” Her words were loud, defiant. “No, Daddy. I am your good girl.”

Mommy let out a soft, tear-filled sigh, the type only a mother can make when one of her children has done something so sweet and loving. I reached out and took her hand, giving her a smile as she wiped at her eyes with the other.

Daddy seized Alice’s hands and quickly manacled her to the spanking bench. He adjusted the length of the chain, pulling her ams taught. Then he did the same to feet, binding them spread apart. He turned the bench so her cunt face us, dripping wet, the clamp soaked and a puddle forming on the leather.

“Sir, how would you like me prepared, sir?” Mommy asked. “Unless only our daughters get to play.”

“Careful, slut,” Daddy growled. “I will cane your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week if you keep up that tone.”

Mommy shuddered in orgasmic delight.

“Fetch the clothespins, slut.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mommy groaned and scurried off to grab the large, plastic Ziploc bag—the type she used in the kitchen for freezing chicken breasts or steaks or pork chops after shopping. She came back and handed them to Daddy before stretching out on her back, her hands behind her head, her legs spread wide.

My eyes widened as Daddy knelt and smacked her breast with his hand hard. She groaned, shuddered, and writhed. He smiled and pulled out the first clothespin and clamped it on the edge of her breast, pinching her skin. Mommy winced and grit her teeth, her eyes glossy with enjoyment as Daddy worked fast. He attached more and more clothespins, following her large breast around, encircling the right one before clamping her nipple.

Mommy groaned at that.

“Wow,” I said, my eyes wide. There were twenty clothespins circling her right breast and Daddy added more to her left.

She winced with every one, sometimes groaning. Daddy would pause, flicking one, bringing a squeal of pain from Mommy. It was so obvious they had done this many times before. Daddy’s dick throbbed so hard. He enjoyed the pain he caused Mommy as much as she loved it.

Daddy looked up at me as he finished her left breast, a fatherly smile on his lips. “You want one, don’t you, slut?”

I nodded my head.

Daddy reached over Mommy’s body and pinched a clothespin at the bottom of my right breast, indulging me like any doting father. I gasped. It bit harder than the nipple clamp, pinching my skin. I groaned, fighting the pain, my clit and nipple throbbing again. The had grown numb and I almost forgot about them.

“You may cum, Slut,” Daddy said as he pulled out the last four clothespins from the bag.

“Thank you, sir,” Mommy nodded.

He didn’t attach them to her breast but to her engorged labia. Mommy had thick lips that peeked out of her vulva. Daddy clamped on two per labia, and I winced. Mommy bucked each time. She gasped and moaned and then Daddy slapped her right on the clit.

Mommy came. “Yes, yes, yes, thank you, sir. Oh, yes. Oh, wow, that’s amazing. Oh, my god. Oh, yes.”

I watched her heave in ecstasy, her breasts jiggling and bouncing, the clothespins waving. It had to hurt so much. The pleasure crossed her face as she bucked and gasped. I was so envious. I wanted that orgasm. I wanted to cum that hard right now. My pussy was on fire.

“Oh, my god, Mom,” Alice gasped. “Holy shit, you are such a pain-slut.”

“I am,” Mommy moaned. “Oh, god, I am. I love it. Thank you, Sir. Thank you. You are the most wonderful master a slave could ever want. I love you.”

“I love you, June,” Daddy said, stroking her cheek.

Then he bent down and kissed her hard. Mommy shuddered, moaning in pain and pleasure as she kissed Daddy, her hands still over her head. He flicked the clothespin pinching her right nipple as they kissed, bringing out another squeal.

And then he pulled away and turned to Alice. His eyes were hungry for his daughter’s underage, cherry cunt.

“Are you going to fuck me, now, Daddy?” Alice asked, squirming, shaved cunt gleaming.

“My dick needs to be lubed first,” Daddy growled then glanced at me. “Kneel, slut, let me use that cunt.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I gasped, quickly kneeling. The nipple clamps pulled on my tits as I knelt and the clothespin pinched. They swayed back and forth, weighted by the clamps. I winced at the pain. It was exquisite. I sucked in deep breaths against the waves of pain, trying to control—

Daddy thrust his cock into my cunt.

His huge, thick cock filled me. I gasped, my back arching as he hammered me. His balls smacked into my clamped clit. Agony knifed into the rapture his dick churned. I gasped and moaned, humping back into him.

“Use my cunt to lube your cock, Daddy,” I screamed at the sudden pleasure.

Intense bliss rushed through me. I clawed at the carpet as I fought against my orgasm. It was so hard. I was so excited. The pain and agony throbbing my clit and nipples, the butt plug filling my ass, the thrill of watching my mom and sister built my orgasm. I needed my release. I should ask for it, beg for it, but I could only scream and gasp.

Daddy grunted, pounding me with such force. I felt Mommy and Alice’s eyes on me. I caught my twin’s gaze. Such envy. She wanted it. She squirmed on the spanking bench as Daddy rammed his huge cock into my tight cunt.

“Fuck, Melody,” Daddy grunted. “Such a tight, hot cunt. You are Daddy’s good girl. His slut.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned, finding words again. “I love your cock, Daddy. I…I…” A shudder ran through me. I clenched harder at the carpet. I was so close to cumming. I strained and fought against it, my pussy and asshole clenching down, increasing the friction of Daddy’s pounding cock.

A mistake.

My eyes squeezed shut as I clenched my teeth. I groaned so loud. Daddy’s cock stabbed so deep into me. I couldn’t control myself. I needed my release. My breasts swayed with his thrusts, the clamps pulling hard on my nubs. My clit and nipples throbbed with agony. Pain and pleasure, agony and ecstasy. Merging. Mixing. Driving me wild.

And then Daddy said the words, “You may cum, slut!”

I exploded.

My pussy writhed about Daddy’s cock. My juices flooded out of my cunt. Mommy called out her praised while Daddy grunted. My spasming pussy marinated his dick. I coated him with so much of my juices while the ecstasy boiled through my body. He grunted, groaned, and then ripped his dick out of me without erupting.

Daddy had self-control. He was a man.

But I missed it. I wanted his cum in me. I half-collapsed, rubbing my cheek into the carpet as my orgasm burned through my body. I gasped and sighed. It was wonderful. My release let me dizzy, stars dancing through my vision.

“Thank you, Daddy,” I panted.

“Fuck, Melody, that was awesome,” Alice groaned.

“You came hard,” Mommy purred. She grasped my shoulders and lifted me up. The clothespins attached to her tits brushed my side. “Mommy’s so proud of the both of you.”

“And now it’s time for Alice to lose her cherry,” I said.

Daddy knelt, ready to fuck her. He looked at us. “Sluts, get your asses over here. I want you two to guide my dick right to my newsiest slave’s cherry and then lick us as I pound Alice into rapture.”

Mommy and I moaned together and crawled to him. We nestled behind him, nuzzling between his legs, our cheeks pressed tight. His heavy balls swung over us. We reached up, grasping his dick dripping with my juices, and guided him right to Alice’s virgin cunt.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” the slut moaned. “Please, please, pop my cherry. Let my cunt satiate your cock. I was such a bad girl for so many years. Such a brat. And now I’m ready to be your good girl, Daddy. Please, let my pussy love you.”

“Fuck your daughter, Sir.”

“She’s such a whore, Daddy. Just like you raised her. Me. Us.”

Daddy thrust.

I had a front row seat to my sister’s cherry popping. Daddy’s cock pressed on her hymen for a second and then he slammed through it. Alice gasped in pain as Daddy’s dick slammed into her depths. A pink froth churned about his cock as he drew back—her virgin blood.

Then Daddy slammed in again, balls slapping into her clit clamp. Alice gasped and moaned, her body straining to buck against her restraints. Her moans were full of pleasure as she loved Daddy’s cock fucking her virgin, teenage cunt.

Mommy and I licked nuzzled as we pressed against each other. Our tongues grazed Daddy’s balls and licked up the sweet musk dripping out of my sister’s cunt. Daddy stirred her to a froth with his powerful thrusts.

“Yes, yes, yes, Daddy,” she moaned. “Your cock is amazing. You feel so wonderful in my cunt. Oh, yes, Daddy. I love being your good, little girl! Do you love my cunt?”

“Such an amazing cunt,” Daddy said, his voice thick with pride. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy, yours. Oh, I love it. Keep fucking me. Keep pounding me. Oh, yes. Oh, wow. May I cum, Daddy?”

“You may cum as much as you want right now,” he said. “Your reward for being such a good girl.”

Mommy let out a soft sob as we lapped at the incestuous meeting of their genitals. Her tears warmed my cheek as we licked and nuzzled. Hearing Alice’s words were so beautiful. We were both Daddy’s good girls now.

Alice came a moment later. Her voice was thick and throaty as her sweet juices squirted around Daddy’s cock, spraying our faces as we licked up the wonderful mess. I savored it, our tongues lashing at my sister’s spread-open pussy lips while she screamed out her pleasure.

Daddy fucked her so hard. And she came again before he finished. She bucked at her restraints, pulling hard on them as she groaned, so lost to the pleasure and pain she was incoherent with her moans and pants.

“My good girl,” Daddy groaned as he slammed his cock into her pussy and unloaded.

I sucked on his balls as they spurted taboo seed into my sister’s deflowered cunt. Daddy grunted with each blast. And then, after the final spurt, he pulled his cock out. Mommy and I were ready, our lips nuzzling into Alice’s cunt and lapping up the salty cum that poured out, mixed with sweet pussy juices.

It was the filthiest, most taboo thing I had ever done as I drank Daddy’s cum out of my sister’s cunt, my tongue brushing Mommy’s, our lips nuzzling until we were kissing and snowballing the incestuous mix back and forth.

“All my good girls,” Daddy groaned, smiling at us.

Mommy and I broke our kiss, staring up at him. She moaned, “Yes, Sir,” while Alice and I breathed, “Yes, Daddy.” Then together, we said, “Always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five years later…

But it wasn’t always for Alice. Today, she was getting married, nineteen and beautiful. She appeared as the pianist struck up the traditional wedding march. She looked radiant in her white dress, her arm entwined with Daddy’s. Around her neck was the gold choker Daddy gave her a two weeks after she lost her cherry and proved herself at the private dungeon before all the other Masters.

Most of them were here in attendance along with their slaves.

It was at the dungeon Alice met Brian a year ago, a handsome man despite his glasses. He stood back straight, with all the poise of an army soldier. He was back from Ranger training, his hair buzzed short, looking even hunkier than normal in his dress uniform as he stood at the altar.

I stood at the altar, too, since I was my sister’s maid-of-honor—though we all joked I was her sister-slut-of-honor. Sun was beside me, my sister’s bridesmaid as well as my girlfriend—her parents were not happy when they found out we were dating. Sun didn’t care about her parents closed-minded attitude.

But just because we were dating didn’t mean I wasn’t first and foremost Daddy’s good girl.

I had my choker tight about my neck, the unicorn engraved with: “Melody, Daddy’s Good Girl.”

Sun understood. She liked to play with us, and she didn’t mind when I left our bed early in the morning to give Daddy his wake-up blowjob when it was my turn or when Daddy would interrupt our date to fuck me in the restaurant’s or movie theater’s restroom before sending me back to Sun with a pussy full of his cum.

And she had her fun, too. I loved watching her fuck random guys in public, my pussy getting all juicy while I was denied my orgasm. If Daddy didn’t give me permission, I couldn’t cum no matter how much my girlfriend teased me.

Daddy reached the altar with Alice. I took her bouquet, tears burning in my eyes. Daddy reached beneath her veil and pulled off the choker about her neck. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and produced a collar, chosen by Brian, and handed it to him. They shook hands, sealing their agreement.

Alice was no longer Daddy’s good girl, but Brian’s slave. He put the choker about her neck before the ceremony continued in a more traditional fashion. Tears fell down her eyes. I hear Mommy let out a sob as she sat in the front row, looking prim and proper in her conservative dress. I knew the truth. She had a remote-control vibrator buried in her cunt.

Sun and I had matching ones.

Daddy sat down beside Mommy, his hand slipping into his jacket pocket. The vibrator hummed to life inside me at its lowest setting, and I smiled as I shivered. Sun made a murmur beside me, hips shifting while Mommy squirmed beside Dad.

Brian took Alice’s hands, staring at her with such love. He was a good Master. She would be so happy with him. But I knew I never would find a man I loved more than my Daddy. I was so glad Sun understood. If she made me choose, well, it would be a simple choice.

I was Daddy’s good girl for life.

And she was also one-hundred percent supportive of another thing I did for Daddy.

I rubbed my stomach with my free hand, the other clutching the bouquet. I wasn’t showing, yet. But it wouldn’t be too much longer. After five years of wheedling, Daddy had finally accepted that I would always be his good girl. That like Mommy, I was his permanent sex slave. Unlike Alice, I wouldn’t choose a new Master. So he had his vasectomy reversed.

His daughter grew in my belly. As my sister and her new Master kissed, sealing their new life together, I knew my daughter would be Daddy’s good girl, too.

The END


End file.
